The Hunted
by Emma Brown
Summary: Hermione Granger's life is plagued with fear and paranoia after a family tragedy. The surviving Death Eaters are hunting down Muggle-borns and the trio plus Ginny realise that even with Voldemort gone the wizarding world is still a dangerous place. RHr HG
1. I

_AN: My first multi-chapter fic. I'm very excited about this and I hope my vision comes about in the way that I hope it will. Please be kind! _

_**Summary: Hermione Granger's life is plagued with fear and paranoia after a family tragedy. The surviving Death Eaters are hunting down Muggle-borns and the trio plus Ginny realise that even with Voldemort gone the wizarding world is still a dangerous place to be a part of. **_

_**Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny **_

**_Set a few weeks after the battle-AU._**

_Sadly, I still own nothing. I've held a few meetings with J.K Rowling about me inheriting the Harry Potter franchise but we're still in negotiation.

* * *

_

_Torture like this, I've never seen before_  
_I dream about revenge and how sweet it will be_  
_when you're locked up in this cage staring back at me_

_You become the hunted._

Chapter I

Hermione smiled as the cool morning breeze kissed her face from her open bedroom window. Her eyes were still closed, having just woken up from her slumber. She moved around in her bed, clutching the fabric of her duvet in her hands, loving the familiar feel. She had missed her bedroom in Canterbury and not just because she had spent the last ten months sleeping in a cold and dingy tent out in the wilderness. While attending Hogwarts, Hermione found her living quarters quite annoying as it was usually filled with Lavender and Pavarti's constant giggles and gossiping. Hermione had made sure she never spent any more time in her dormitory than she had to.

Finally, Hermione opened her eyes and took a deep breath. It felt so lovely to be home and with her parents. She had travelled to Australia with Ron and Kingsley to find them and restore their memories a week after the final battle. She had wanted to go straight away, but was told that she needed some time to relax and rest-which, after much hesitation, she did. Now, things seemed to finally be going back to the way things were before her life got turned upside-down because of Voldemort. Of course-Hermione added to herself with a tiny smile-not _everything_ was the same as before. Her heart leaped at the thought of Ron and how she would be seeing him today when she visited the Burrow for the weekend. It would be the first time she would be seeing him since they had returned from Australia nearly three weeks ago.

At this thought, Hermione quickly pulled her duvet off of her body, swung her legs over the side of her bed and padded over towards her oval mirror-the one lined with photographs of her and her best friends. She smiled weakly at her reflection, running her fingers through her wild brown curls. She scrunched up her nose, watching as the small patch of freckles she had disappear behind the creases. Her fingers were still trying desperately to tame her mane of hair. She let out a breath and looked at a picture of Ron and her. It was taken at the Burrow during Bill and Fleur's wedding. Someone had snapped a moment of the two of them sharing a dance. It was Hermione's favourite photo. She arms were around Ron's neck, his were around her waist. He was holding her close-much to close for two people who claimed to be "just friends". They were staring into each other's eyes, looking like they were having a deep conversation. Their lips were moving softly, Hermione noted with a loving smile. She remembered exactly what they were discussing-the Horcrux hunt that would take place the following day.

Hermione tore her eyes from the picture and walked towards her window. Sometimes, she would spend hours sitting by this window, looking out at her Muggle neighbours going about their everyday lives, and wondering why she was still alive. It was a morbid thought-she knew this-but she still couldn't help it.

_Survivors guilt-_ she mused as her eyes scanned the deserted street. She had been placed in horrible situations in the past seven years-ones she never even imaged could exist outside of fictional stories. She had watched great people die, innocent people who did not deserve the fate they got-

Remus, Tonks, Moody, Fred-

Even Snape, Hermione added with a small smile. Why is it that they had perished and she was still walking around, thinking about how much she missed her bedroom?

Shaking her head, Hermione pulled herself out of these horrible thoughts. Quickly changing into a pair of jeans and red tank top, Hermione strolled down the stairs to enjoy breakfast with her parents-another thing she had missed greatly while being at Hogwarts and searching for Horcruxes.

"Good morning, darling." Josephine Granger greeted once she saw her daughter appear in the kitchen. "Are you all packed to visit Ronald?"

Hermione nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "Yes. I'm only staying the weekend, you know."

Josephine nodded her head. "Yes, I know dear, but you wouldn't want to forget anything now, would you?" She paused while cracking an egg on the side of a metal bowl and grinned at her daughter. "Well, I do suppose you could just...what do you call it dear?-Apperate?-" Hermione nodded. "-back home and retrieve it. I do wish us Muggles could apperate. It would make the morning commute much easier."

Hermione chuckled and nibbled on a peach. "Where's father?"

"Paul was called into work early this morning, I'm afraid. Emergency root canal," Josephine said with a sigh. "He said that if he's not back by the time you leave for Ron's, to have a great time and not worry about us."

Hermione sighed and twirled a curl with her finger. Josephine looked at her daughter and walked towards her, abandoning her cooking for a moment. "Darling, I know you feel like you need to hang around the house every second of the day and be with us now that we're back together, and don't get me wrong, I do love spending time with you-but I don't want you to feel guilty about visiting your friend for a weekend."

Hermione nodded, keeping her eyes on her half eaten fruit.

"We have an entire summer before us," Josephine said, a hint of excitement in her voice. "Your father was talking about taking another trip to Paris, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Hermione said with a smile. "I've wanted to return for ages."

"As have I," Josephine said, returning her daughters smile. "And you know, Hermione, if you'd like, you can invite your friends to stay here for a weekend. You're always running off to Ron's-" she paused and smirked at her daughter knowingly which caused Hermione to blush. "But he can come here, if he'd like. And Harry too of course." Josephine added.

"You mean that?" Hermione asked, hopefully. "Ginny too? I wouldn't feel right leaving her out-"

"Ginny too," Josephine nodded. "In fact, your father and I were just discussing it the other night. He thinks it's a marvellous idea as well. We've got the extra rooms and I would love to get to know your friends a bit more...and Ron, of course."

Hermione felt the heat rising to her cheeks again. "Mum..."

"I know, I know-he's just your friend." Josephine stood up and walked back towards her cooking. "Your father was just my friend once." She added, not looking at her daughter. Hermione saw a large smile playing on her mother's lips and couldn't help one forming on her own as well.

"Well, I should really get my things together." Hermione said, standing up and throwing her peach pit in the garbage bin. "What time did father say he'll be getting home?"

"He didn't." Josephine said, looking at the clock that read _11:05 AM_. "What time were you planning on leaving?"

"Noon," Hermione said. "I can leave later if..."

"Nonsense," Josephine interrupted. "He could be all day."

Hermione nodded and continued her way back to her bedroom. Crookshanks was now laying lazily on her bed, stretching in the sunlight. Hermione grinned, knowing he was going to be none too happy later on when he would be crammed in a small cage while travelling by Floo to get to The Burrow. She wouldn't be bringing him at all if it wasn't for Ginny who had demanded it.

Pulling out her small bag that was now filled with clothes, Hermione added a few books and toiletries before zipping it shut again. She had to admit, she was more than a bit excited to go to the Burrow for the weekend. Some of her fondest memories were spent at that home, with one of her favourite families. Now that she and Ron were getting closer-Hermione mused-she was sure this weekend was going to be amazing. And Harry was going to be there as well! She had missed her friends during the past three weeks and she knew that they could have easily met up with each other, but she needed to spend time with her family and Ron with his. Harry, of course, had stayed at the Burrow and had taken Fred and George's old room now that George was living in the flat above the joke shop.

Hermione sighed-it must be so hard for George right now. The week she had stayed at the Burrow after the battle, he had stayed in his bedroom the entire time. The only three people he allowed inside were Ron, Ginny and his father. Of course, Ron was being very strong for his family in their desperate time. He had told her in a letter that he was helping George out with the shop and planned on doing so until his older brother got back on his feet and manage himself again. Hermione smiled fondly and glanced back at the photo of her and Ron dancing. She suddenly couldn't wait for him to spend a weekend here with her-of course with Harry and Ginny too. She knew her parents would love him.

After placing Crookshanks in his cage and hoisting her bag around her shoulders, Hermione walked back downstairs and was delighted to find her father sitting in her vacated seat.

"Hello, kitten," Paul Granger greeted, smiling at his daughter.

Hermione grinned at her childhood nickname and gave her father a hug. "How was work?"

"Thrilling," Paul answered with a teasing grin. "I'm just glad I made it home to see you off."

"See me off?" Hermione asked. "I'm only going to be gone for two days."

"Yes, well-that doesn't mean I don't want to say goodbye."

Hermione, again, felt a pang of guilt. Her father must have sensed this and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Hermione, you can have a life outside your mum and me."

Hermione nodded. "I know,"

"Mum tells me she's mentioned Paris." Paul said, changing the topic of conversation. "How does the beginning of July sound?"

"Lovely," Hermione smiled.

"I knew you would want to be around for Harry's birthday, so we'll return before then." Josephine said from her seat across from Paul.

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Sounds perfect,"

"And your friends staying here," Paul said, nodding at his daughter. "I say that can happen next month sometime, if they are free of course."

Feeling the excitement she felt before course through her, Hermione nodded in agreement. "They will be. Of course, Ron _is_ helping his brother out at the joke shop, but I'm sure he can take a weekend off."

"Yes, I'm sure he could." Josephine said with a small smile. Hermione flushed, her eyes dropping to her shoes.

Paul looked between the two ladies and sighed. He was sure that he didn't want to know what they were going on about.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence that followed his wife's comment. "It's about noon,"

Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes to. She sighed and placed down Crookshanks cage.

"I can write as soon as I get there," Hermione said, moving towards her now standing parents. "Let you know I arrived alright."

Josephine smiled bemusedly at her daughter's behaviour. Even since they had arrived back from Australia and had their memories restored she had been acting like a third parent-being so overprotected of them and concerned.

"If you'd like," she said. "But don't you spend the entire weekend worrying about us."

"I won't." Hermione said with a nod. She gave her mother a hug and Josephine kissed her daughters curly hair. Next, Hermione hugged her father and he repeated his wife's actions.

"I'll be home Sunday night." Hermione said, picking up her cat's cage once again. "Make sure you have the fireplace cleared,"

"We won't touch it all weekend," Paul said with a smile.

"I'll miss you." Hermione said and felt unbelievably embarrassed and annoyed that tears had sprung into her eyes. For goodness sakes it was only a weekend-but it was the first time since she had been reunited with them that they would be separated again.

"We'll miss you too, kitten." Paul said.

Hermione nodded and walked towards the fire place. She took a handful of Floo powder from inside the container on the mantel. She remembered in amusement that her mother had told neighbours that it was their old dog Missy's ashes, when they asked.

"Love you!" Josephine called out.

"I love you guys too," Hermione said before ducking her head and walking into the pit.

"Have fun darling," her mother said again.

"Not too much fun," Paul called out. Hermione laughed and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I won't." Hermione couldn't see her parents but she imagined them staring at the fireplace, with amused expressions on their faces. She also imagined that her father would want information about Ron from her mother the moment she was gone. With another chuckle, Hermione threw down the powder and yelled, "The Burrow!"

And just like that-she was gone.

* * *

_Coming Up Next: The Burrow! Hermione is reunited with Ron after spending three weeks apart. _

_Review please! _


	2. II

Chapter Two

Hermione hated travelling by Floo powder. She would have much rather Apperated to the Burrow, but found it easier to travel this way with Crookshanks. She had never tried side-along apperation with an animal before. She imagined it would be very tricky if not impossible to do and she would never risk it. She watched as other fire places flashed before her and tightened her grip on her cat's cage as he meowed in protest. He obviously wasn't a fan of travelling this way either. Finally, Hermione felt herself on solid ground, smoke surrounding her. Coughing like a maniac, she took a step out and opened her eyes.

"Hermione!"

Still coughing, Hermione placed Crookshanks cage down and waved her hands in front of her face to get rid of the extra smoke and soot that followed her out. Finally finding her breath, Hermione looked up and was startled to find almost the entire Weasley clan and Harry sitting at the table, tucking into a big lunch.

It was Ron who had called her name.

Soon, his arms were wrapped around her tightly. Hermione smiled and hugged him back, letting her head rest on his shoulder for a moment, taking in his scent. She suddenly felt her face grow red when she noticed four pairs of eyes staring at them. Breaking away from the hug, she smiled shyly at Ron before directing her attention towards the rest of the room.

"Harry," she said, hugging him once he stood up to greet her. "How have you been?"

Harry noticed the seriousness of her voice and he couldn't help but smirk slightly. He was in a foul mood after the battle-everyone was really. He blamed everyone's deaths on him- Tonks, Lupin, Fred; - it was hard for him to return to The Burrow, especially when he blamed himself for the death of one of its occupants. However, the weeks that he did spend there so far had been just what he needed-relaxation in the place that he called home after Hogwarts and time spent with Ginny Weasley.

"I've been good," he answered honestly. "Relaxing,"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Good, good."

"And you?" he asked, looking at her.

"I've been spending a lot of time with my parents," she said, smiling. "It's been wonderful."

"You look great, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at her from her seat at the table. Hermione walked towards her and bent down to hug her.

"How are you?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"I'm getting by," Molly Weasley answered with a small smile. "It gets easier with each day,"

Hermione nodded, understandingly. She continued saying hello to Ginny and George before sitting down herself and letting out a deep breath.

"How are you parents, dear?" Molly asked, shovelling ham and potatoes on a plate for Hermione. She shoved it in George's hands and he handed it to her.

"Thank you," Hermione said before answering. "They are doing well. It took a few days to actually explain everything that had happened but after that everything went back to normal. They are back working."

"Lovely," Molly said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and smiled fondly at the people who surrounded her. She always felt so safe and protected here...and so loved. She felt as though she was a part of the family and she loved that.

After helping Molly with the dishes, Hermione carried her belongings up to Ginny's room and got herself situated. She let Crookshanks out of his cage, which he greatly appreciated, and unloaded a few books from her bag.

"Don't tell me you're going to spend the whole weekend reading,"

Hermione turned around quickly, dropping the two books she had in her hand to the floor.

"Ron!" she scolded. "You scared me half to death!"

Ron chuckled and walked deeper into the room. "Sorry," he mumbled as he bent down to pick up the two books she had dropped.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "Maybe I will."

Ron grinned. "Well, I had other plans for us,"

Hermione looked up at him and felt a smile creeping onto her face. Ron slowly snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Are these your plans?" she asked.

"Part of it," he replied, a lopsided grin playing on his lips. He leaned in closer and captured her lips with his. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had been longing to do this for three weeks now. She loved the way his hands played with her hair or held her hips when they kissed. She loved twirling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck or holding onto his shoulders as their lips moved together.

Breaking apart, Hermione rested her forehead against his and let out another sigh.

"Better than reading, eh?"

Hermione opened her eyes and smirked up at him. "A bit,"

"A bit?" Ron asked, astounded. He let the surprised look be replaced by a smug one as he pulled her close again. "Guess I'm gonna have to keep practicing so I can get a better critique."

Hermione laughed out loud before she felt his lips on her again. They only lasted a few moments before Ginny's voice broke them apart.

"Please, not in my room." she said with a disgusted look on her face.

Hermione deeply reddened again and she saw Ron's ears turning pink as well.

"Sorry, Ginny." Hermione mumbled.

"It's not like I haven't caught you and Harry snogging all over the bloody place. It's enough to make me want to gauge my eyes out,"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we don't snog that much...in front of _you_ anyway."

Ron quickly walked towards the door of the bedroom. "I don't think I want to continue on with this conversation." He looked at Hermione and smirked. "I'll be in my room."

She nodded and watched him leave.

"That's something I've learned this summer so far," Ginny said once her brother was gone. Hermione turned towards her friend and saw that she was smiling widely. "Once I start speaking about Harry and me, he goes mad and leaves the room. It works wonders."

Hermione laughed and sat down on the cot that now belonged to her for the weekend. "How are things going with you and Harry, anyway?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and beamed. "Wonderful. The beginning...when he first arrived after everything...it wasn't so great." She started. She knew Hermione witnessed firsthand what she and Harry's relationship had been days after the battle. Everyone's relationship with each other was strained but Harry had been so moody and depressed that he would snap at anyone-even Ginny-if they confronted him. "...but after awhile I just couldn't take it anymore," Ginny continued. "He was moping around too much and I knew that he was upset about everything-we all were-but I know how he gets. He gets upset and broods about it till he's blue in the face. He couldn't go through this alone. Now, things are marvellous. He actually _speaks_ with me, about his feelings and everything. He's amazing,"

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I'm happy for you, Ginny."

Ginny smirked and sat down on her bed across from Hermione. "Thanks. Well, you have that with Ron."

"I do." Hermione agreed with a small smile.

"Anyway, I think it's rotten that you're only spending the weekend here," Ginny said. "I hate not having another girl around the house."

Hermione laughed and stroked Crookshanks affectionately behind the ears. "I wish I could stay longer, but I don't want to leave my parents yet."

"I understand," Ginny nodded. "But you definitely need to visit more, even if it's just for the day."

Hermione brightened. "Actually, my mum and dad wanted to know if you and the boys wanted to spend a weekend at my place sometime next month."

Ginny smiled. "Really? Do they know what they're getting themselves into?"

Hermione chuckled. "I'm not sure exactly, but they seemed pretty excited over it and so am I."

"I've never seen your home," Ginny commented. "It would be nice to spend a weekend in a Muggle house. Dad would love it if Ron and I came home with fascinating stories."

Hermione laughed again. "So you'll come?"

"Of course! Ron and Harry will be thrilled too. It will be a nice little vacation,"

"Yes, to a home in Canterbury." Hermione said with a laugh.

Ginny grinned and rolled onto her side. Crookshanks leapt off of Hermione's cot and jumped on Ginny's bed, curling at her feet.

"Ginny, I-oh, sorry..."

Hermione grinned as she watched Harry blush slightly as he walked into Ginny's room. "I should have knocked,"

"Yes," Ginny said, sitting up. "What if Hermione was stark naked?"

"What if who was what?" asked Ron, coming up behind his friend, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Boys._

"It's actually a good thing that you're here, Hermione." Harry said smiling. "Fancy a swim?"

"Swim? Where?" Hermione asked.

"The lake, of course," Ron answered. He seemed to be already dressed in his swim trunks. Orange-like everything else he owned.

"Yes, definitely," Ginny said, jumping off the bed.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit." Hermione said. "But that's ok; I can just read and watch you all swim."

"No, I'm sure I have something you can borrow." Ginny said, opening her dresser drawers and rifling through her belongings. Clothes started being thrown everywhere and Hermione was sure if Mrs. Weasley passed by her daughters open door she would have a heart attack.

"Here," Ginny said, pulling out a red one piece bathing suit. "I never wore it because it clashed horribly with my hair. Besides, I was never one for wizard bathing suits." She added with a smirk to Harry. Ron looked the other way, disgust on his face.

"What's the difference?" Hermione asked, staring at the red suit in her hands. Nothing seemed magical about it...it seemed like the ones she had at home in her closet.

"Well, nothing." Ginny said. "It's just that we only have one _style_. I'd rather a Muggle two piece. It lets me get more colour from the sun."

"Mum would kill you if she knew you had that," Ron said, looking at the bathing suit his sister now held in her hands. "Dad would too...I may as well."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Would you rather I gave this one to Hermione, Ron?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the bathing suit. She looked quickly at Ron who seemed to be a loss for words, but his red ears spoke volumes. "No, no-" Hermione quickly said. "Eh-this will do just fine. Thanks Ginny,"

Ginny giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself. You can change here; I'll use the bathroom down the hall. You two-" she added towards Ron and Harry. "Can wait downstairs,"

She closed the door behind her and Hermione was left alone. She sighed and slowly dressed herself in Ginny's red bathing suit. A few minutes past before Ginny knocked on her door and asked if Hermione was finished.

"Yes," she answered back.

Ginny walked into the room, dressed in her purple two-piece. She looked beautiful and it made Hermione wrap her arms around herself self-consciously. She suddenly felt very exposed-even in a one piece.

"Let's get a move on!" yelled Ron's voice the floor below. Hermione quickly pulled her jeans back on and followed Ginny downstairs where the boys were waiting.

"Took you long enough," said Ron. "You are _not_ walking to the lake like that."

Ginny looked at her brother. "It's just over the shrubs! I'm not going to be seen by anyone!"

Ron grumbled and looked at Hermione. "You ready?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Let's go."

The four walked out of the Burrow and towards the lake. Hermione watched in amusement as Harry stared at Ginny, his eyes roaming to places that if Ron saw, he would probably tackle him to the ground. She felt Ron's fingers intertwine with her own and she smiled. It was going to be a very good weekend.

"Alright, let's all jump in on the count of three," Ginny said, standing on a large rock by the lake.

Hermione slipped off her jeans and walked towards the lake. She dipped her toe in and noted, with relief that it wasn't as freezing as she expected it to be. Harry had already joined his girlfriend on the rock and was holding her hand, ready to jump.

"Oi, stop staring and get over here!" called Harry over his shoulder at Ron. Hermione turned and saw that Ron was staring at her, his eyes were slightly widened. Hermione blushed slightly, feeling her confidence level rising a bit. She walked towards Ron, took his hand, and the two of them joined their friends on the rock.

"One-two-three-!"

_SPLASH!_

Hermione felt the cool water engulf her. She let herself sink for a moment or two, letting herself get familiar with the depth of the lake. After a few moments, she swam to the surface, only to find three, very dry looking people, still standing on the rock.

"What?...Hey!" she yelled. Ron, Harry and Ginny all started laughing. "You tricked me!" She continued to keep herself afloat as she watched her friends laugh. "You guys are planning on getting in, aren't you? Or am I the only one getting soaked today?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Ron said, grinning at his friends. "I fancy a good book right now. I think I might head back to the house and read a bit."

Harry laughed again and looked at Hermione. "Don't worry; they did this to me last week."

"Oh that makes me feel loads better." Hermione said, leaning back in the water. "I guess I'll be swimming solo today," she said, airily as she began to swim on her back. After a moment another splash was heard and Hermione grinned. She already knew who it was. Sure enough, Ron swam up next to her and kissed her cheek. Straightening herself back up, Hermione grinned at Ron lovingly before splashing him in the face with a wave of water. Harry and Ginny laughed loudly from shore before jumping in and getting involved in the now started splash fight.

They were still laughing once they returned to the Burrow later that day. The soft wind that blew past the soaked teenagers had them all shivering and racing back towards warmth quickly.

"That was fun," Hermione commented once they entered the empty Burrow kitchen. "I can't remember that last time I had a _normal_ summer."

Harry paused and thought about this statement. When was the last time he had a normal, stress-free summer? Before Hogwarts that's for sure and even then he was with the Dursley's...

"Me neither." He finally said. "We needed that."

They nodded-they certainly did.

"There you guys are," said Mrs. Weasley entering the kitchen. "Went for a swim I see...well get dress-Ginevra Weasley what on _earth_ are you wearing!"

Hermione and Harry winced while Ron grinned, nodding his head.

"It's a bathing suit, mum."

"You're half naked!" Molly screamed. "Oh thank goodness your father isn't here..." Molly rounded on Ron and his grin quickly faded. "What do you think, letting her go out like this?"

"Me!" Ron asked, outraged.

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded before they turned around and swiftly went upstairs to change before Mrs. Weasley yelled at them too.

* * *

_Coming up next: Everything goes downhill from here. The weekend seems to be going swimmingly-no pun intended- but as the saying goes "all good things must come to an end". _

_Please Read and Review! _


	3. III

_AN: I would love to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! Your kind words me the world to me! x_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three

Hermione sat up later that night writing to her parents. She waited until everyone was asleep before doing so because she was afraid they would all make fun. She was only going to be separated from them for two days but it still made her anxious.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I arrived safely at the Burrow. Everyone is happy to see that you are doing well and they send their love. I spoke with Ginny about visiting next month and she was more than excited about it. I'm going to ask Ron and Harry about it tomorrow. Thanks again for allowing this; it means a lot to me. We went swimming today in the lake behind the Burrow. It was a lot of fun-I can't remember the last time I had a nice swim. _

Probably when you jumped off the dragons back after breaking out of Gringotts¸ Hermione thought to herself, bitterly.

_Well, I'll be seeing you soon. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione quickly picked up Pig and attached the letter to him. She nuzzled him a bit before whispering where she wanted her letter to end up. She opened the window and Pig flew out, disappearing in the darkness. Hermione knew that the letter would get there within the next hour or two. Taking a quick glance at her watch, she saw that it was already ten. She hoped her parents were awake to receive it and send Pig back before Ron realized that he was gone-

Not that he would be angry with her for borrowing his owl, she reminded herself before climbing into bed. Once her head hit the pillow, Hermione realized how exhausted she really was. Swimming took a lot out of someone. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Harry stared at the walls around him and sighed. They were very plain. Even his walls at Private Drive had some pictures on them-mostly pertaining to Hogwarts and Gryffindor. However, hanging up pictures on these walls...in Fred and George's old room...it just didn't feel right. He didn't know how long he would be staying with the Weasley's. He knew that he would be there all summer, but how much longer after that? When was he supposed to look for a job of his own? Ron was helping George out with the joke shop...perhaps he should too. Then again, Ron was helping George out for _free_. "Brotherly service," Ron had called it when George protested. Harry knew that the two of them couldn't stay unemployed forever. He was sure Hermione already had tons of job offers waiting for her.

He sighed and turned onto his stomach. He knew what he wanted to be. An Auror. But he also knew the extensive training he would have to undergo in order to achieve this goal and he knew he wasn't up for something like that just yet...nor was Ron, he suspected.

A soft knocking on his bedroom door pulled Harry from these thoughts.

"Come in," he answered, sitting up. He smiled when he saw Ginny walk inside. She was already dressed-a pair of jeans and a bright yellow top.

"Morning," she said, closing the door behind her. She walked over towards him and planted a kiss on his mouth.

"Morning," Harry answered once she pulled away.

"Mum's gone with dad to Hogwarts," she said. "Help rebuild stuff,"

Harry stiffened slightly. "I should go too."

Ginny shook her head. "No, you should stay here-with me. There will be plenty of time to go and help Hogwarts, but there is hardly ever a time when mum leaves us here...unattended to..."

With each word her voice dropped till it was nearly a whisper. Harry felt chills go up his spine as he pulled her into another kiss. They broke apart and grinned at each other lovingly.

"What about Hermione or Ron?"

"Still sleeping," Ginny said. "It's really early,"

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was only eight am. "What are you doing up? You normally like to sleep in."

"I knew mum would be leaving with dad this morning and I didn't want to waste time,"

And she didn't. Before Harry knew it she was kissing him fiercely again, lifting up his shirt in the process. They always acted quickly during these intimate times. It was very; _very_ rare that Mrs. Weasley left Harry and Ginny alone-especially when she found out that they were back together. And now she was leaving them alone and leaving Ron alone with Hermione...

He felt a pang of guilt when he realized that she trusted them to act as adults. Ginny started to kiss his neck and he moaned softly into her hair. Well-he thought-they weren't _not_ acting like adults.

Well played, Potter. Well played.

* * *

Hermione rolled over when she heard the door open and close. Squinting in the morning light that streamed through the window, Hermione saw Ginny walking towards her bed, her hair looking wild and her cheeks flushed.

"Where have _you_ been?" Hermione asked. Her voice startled Ginny as the girl let out a yelp and turned around swiftly.

"I didn't know you were awake," Ginny said, her breath ragged.

"I just woke up." Hermione said, sitting up straight as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand. "Now, I ask again: where have you been?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Who are you, my mum?"

"No." Hermione answered flatly. She looked at Ginny and her eyes widened slightly. "Oh..you were just..."

Ginny flushed and turned back towards her bed. "Mum left with dad for Hogwarts. It was really the only time. I just couldn't wait any longer-it's been a week."

Hermione smirked slightly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I would have told you about mum leaving," Ginny said, turning to face her friend. "So you and Ron could have alone time." She made a face as she said it. "But I thought it would be weird if both of us were doing it at the same time...I'm not _that_ close with my brother."

Hermione chuckled and wrinkled her nose. "Ah, yes-good thing."

"Mum's still gone if you want to go see Ron, you know. Although I may need to leave as well knowing what my brother is doing just a few floors up..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "That won't be necessary, Ginny. Ronald and I haven't reached that point in our relationship yet."

Ginny looked at her friend for a moment or two before nodding. "Well, when you do-make sure it's not _here._" She motioned her arms around her bedroom. Hermione laughed again and threw a pillow at her friend.

* * *

"Oh Ron, I've borrowed Pig. I hope that's alright." Hermione said as she, Ginny, Ron and Harry sat down for breakfast that morning. Pig hadn't returned yet by 10 o'clock and Hermione figured she should just tell Ron instead of him worrying about his owl.

"That's fine," he responded, sitting down next to her. "What for?"

"I just wanted to owl my parents." She said, her voice low as if she was embarrassed. Ron smiled softly at her and placed a hand on her leg.

"That's alright. I don't need him much now that you're here. I've got no letters that need sending."

Hermione grinned, happy that he didn't tease her about being overprotective of her parents, and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Speaking of Piggy-" Ginny said, looking out the window. Hermione followed her gaze and saw a little fluff ball flying quickly towards them. She grinned-he was holding a letter.

The little owl landed on the kitchen table, knocking over a glass of pumpkin juice in the process.

"Ruddy bird," Ron mumbled before cleaning up the spill with his wand.

Hermione detached the letter and opened it.

_ -Hermione,_

_We are glad to hear that you are having a lovely time with your friends. We're happy Ginny was excited about visiting here! It would be great to get to know your friends more! We're looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. We've gotten used to your face around the house now. How we managed to go months and months while you were away at Hogwarts is beyond us. See you tomorrow darling!_

_We love you with all our hearts,_

_Mum and Dad. _

_PS: Send Mr. and Mrs. Weasley our love. Remind them that they are in our prayers. _

Hermione smiled at the letter and folded it back up.

"What did they have to say?" Ginny asked, tucking into a bacon sandwich.

"Nothing special-just that they're happy I'm having a good weekend and that they miss seeing my face around the house."

"I can understand that feeling," said Ron with a smirk. Hermione looked at him and felt her cheeks flush. She laced her fingers with his under the table and smiled when she saw his ears turn pink.

"I'm happy dad hooked your house up to the Floo network, Hermione." Ginny said. "It will make hanging out this summer a whole lot easier. Plus it will be easier to bring my things over to your house when we stay over."

"Who's staying over?" Ron asked, looking at his sister.

"Oh right," Hermione said looking at Harry and Ron with a smile on her face. "My parents actually wanted you three to spend a weekend at _my_ house sometime this summer-preferably next month. My parents really want to get to know you guys and you've never even _seen_ my home before. Who knows, it might be fun."

"It definitely will be fun," Ginny said, excitement in her voice.

"Are you sure you're parents know what they are taking on?" Ron asked. "Two Weasley brats and Scarhead?"

Ginny and Harry laughed loudly while Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a low chuckle. "I think they're aware, yes."

Ron grinned and nodded. "Well then it does sound like a good time."

"Aren't you excited to live in a Muggle home for a weekend?" Ginny asked, obviously very intrigued. "I don't think I've ever even stepped foot in a Muggle home!"

"You're kidding?" asked Hermione, with wide eyes. She turned towards Ron and arched an eyebrow. "Surely, you have."

"I have," he said with a nod over to Harry. "His aunt and uncles-when we picked him up for the World Cup." He shot Harry a quick grin and Harry returned it with a hearty laugh at the memory. Dudley never was one to pass up a sweet. "Also last summer," he added absently, not wanting to bring up the night where Moody lost his life and George his ear.

"So it's settled?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron and Harry. They both shrugged and nodded. "Oh mum is going to be so happy. She's wanted you guys to visit for the longest time."

"You're not going to write her another letter are you?" Harry asked when he saw Hermione moving to get off the chair.

Hermione shook her head and sat back down. "I keep forgetting I'm leaving tomorrow," she said as she lowered her eyes. "I'm used to spending at least two weeks here,"

"Yeah, and then we'd go off to Hogwarts," said Harry with a far off look in his eye-he was obviously remembering the school that now lay in shambles.

"I really hope they get it rebuilt before the school year starts," Ginny said. "I can't imagine not being able to finish after all these years. It's rubbish."

"The school probably won't be rebuilt in its entirely by the start of term but I'm sure they have something set up already-like a certain part of the castle were classes will take place." Hermione said, looking at Ginny.

"I hope so," Ginny mumbled. "Maybe we should go down there and help out. You know, speed things up a little?"

"We'll go with dad tomorrow." Ron said with a nod. "I'm sure they all could use the extra wands."

Hermione sighed and nodded as well. She wasn't sure she wanted to see what her school looked like in this state. Sure, she had been there when it happened, watched as walls were blown down, floors cracked down the middle, ceilings cave in...but that had been during a war. She couldn't think about it then. If she saw it now without all of the screams and pain-she was sure she would break down.

"You alright?" Ron asked her, noticing her sudden tense shoulders.

Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Ron hated knowing that Hermione was leaving already tomorrow. He knew that she wanted to spend as much time with her parents as possible, but he missed spending time with her as well. He rolled over on his back, letting his head collide with his orange Chudley Cannons pillow and let out a low laugh. He covered his eyes with his arm and shook his head. He knew he shouldn't be thinking these selfish thoughts.

Besides, her home was now connected with the Floo network-which can only mean one thing, Ron mused with a small grin. Daily visits.

"Ron?"

Sitting bolt upright, Ron turned his attention to his door where Hermione stood. He grinned at her and shifted on the bed, patting the space next to him. She walked inside, sat down and let out a sigh.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow," she said quietly. Ron didn't say anything; he knew that if he did it would sound selfish and self-centred. "I like waking up and seeing you. Then again, I guess I'm just used to it after all these years,"

Ron nodded and put an arm around her shoulders. They leaned back onto his bed, both resting their head on the small orange pillow. Hermione shifted and placed her head on Ron's chest and sighed peacefully.

"I want this to be a great summer." she stated after a moment of silence.

"It will be," Ron said. "We don't have a war to worry about-we just have each other,"

Hermione grinned a bit and closed her eyes. She heard his heartbeat wildly in his chest.

"I was thinking about going down to the joke shop sometime next week-to watch you work."

Ron laughed slightly and tightened his arm around her. "It's quite boring, actually. Are you planning on buying any Puking Pastilles?"

"Yes, I find they are wonderful in an emergency-like if you annoy me too much."

"I'd never fall for it," he mumbled into her hair.

"True-I guess I'll have to ask George to invent a new product-one that I can use especially on you."

"He'll love that," Ron said with another laugh. "Him and Fred always hated that I knew what most of their products looked like-said they couldn't trick me into eating any of them."

Hermione grinned and was about to say something but was interrupted by Ron's door opening and Harry walking inside.

"Oh-" he said, startled by the sight in front of him. It wasn't every day that he saw his two best friends lying in each other's arms. "Sorry,"

Hermione moved to get up but Ron's grip around her arms tightened. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed and this caused Hermione's heart to swell a bit. She shifted her eyes to Harry and her face reddened when she saw he was looking at his shoes-obviously uncomfortable.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked, looking over Hermione's wild curls.

"Your mum says dinner's ready," he said before turning around and walking out of the room.

"Poor Harry," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Poor Harry? Do you know how many times I've caught him and Ginny in this exact position on the couch downstairs-at least we have the decency to do it away from watchful eyes,"

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved to leave the bed for the second time, but Ron held her back once again. "Wait," he said, his voice was suddenly deep. Hermione felt him bury his nose in her hair and kiss the side of her head. She turned to him and smiled. She was so lucky.

"Alright, let's go," he said after a moment. And the two walked out of Ron's room and down the stairs towards the kitchen where dinner was already served.

"What were you two doing upstairs?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes narrowing on the pair.

"Nothing, mum," Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione and piling on meat and potatoes on his plate.

"I'd appreciate if you'd leave your door open when you two are in there alone," she said, sitting down next to her husband. "Same goes for you two," she added, looking at Harry and Ginny.

Harry tried to avoid Mr. Weasley's stare by staring down at his meal. Ron saw that Harry was very uncomfortable and wondered if Mr. Granger would make him feel just as stressed-he gulped.

"So, how was Hogwarts today?" Ron asked, looking at his parents.

Arthur turned to face his son and grinned before taking a forkful of potatoes. "It's getting along. There is still a lot of damage but we have more witches and wizards coming down every day to help with what they can."

"We were thinking of going down there tomorrow," said Ginny. "To help out,"

"I don't see why not," Arthur said with a smile, obviously proud that they even _wanted_ to help.

"Are you sure, dears?" Molly asked, eyeing them worriedly. "It's a horrible sight-"

"We know, mum." Ginny said. "We were there-remember?"

Molly looked at her daughter and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I do remember Ginny."

Ginny became silent as her eyes dropped down to her meal. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Arthur patted his daughters arm with a sad smile. "Hermione, would you like to help as well, or would you be going home before then?"

Hermione looked up from her meal and cleared her throat. "I would like to help," she said. "My parents aren't expecting me home until night time, anyway."

"Excellent," Arthur smiled. "We'll leave early and be home before dinner."

They all nodded and continued on with their meal. The conversations around the table became light and drifted away from the morbid topic of the battle. Everyone was so engrossed in one another that they didn't even notice the regal looking owl flying towards the Burrow at full speed. It wasn't until the bird was mere feet from the kitchen window that Molly noticed.

"Oh, what is that?" she asked, craning her neck to get a better look.

Arthur sighed, recognizing the owl immediately. "It's from the Ministry." His voice was full of dread. Quickly walking towards the window, he allowed the bird to flutter inside and land gracefully on the edge of the table. Arthur untied the letter and tore it open with force. One look at Arthur's face answered the question if it was good or bad news. His face visibly paled as a hand covered his forehead.

"Oh no," he said in a strained voice.

"What is it Arthur?" Molly asked, rushing to her husband's side. Arthur quickly turned and walked swiftly towards the door.

"I'll be back later-you all," he said, pointing at the four teenagers sitting at the table. "Stay inside."

The demanding and worried tone in Arthur's voice was all too familiar with them and it caused Hermione to take a sharp intake of breath.

"What..." she began but Arthur was already gone. She couldn't be certain, but when he addressed the group, she was sure he was looking directly at her.

"Mum?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking slightly. "What was that all about?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders, a blank stare on her face. Before they knew it, the regal Ministry owl soared out of the open window.

* * *

"I don't understand what it could be," Ron said later that night as he, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat in his bedroom. "Dad hasn't looked that worried since..."

"I know, Ron." Ginny said with a deep sigh. "We all know. We're just going to have to wait until he comes home."

"He's been gone for three bloody hours." Ron grumbled, taking a glance at Hermione. She was sitting silently on the floor next to Harry, worry lines etched in her forehead. "Maybe it's just a prank,"

"A prank?" Harry asked, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, some rotten kids causing trouble. The wizarding world is still on edge, even with Voldemort gone. Not all the Death Eaters got killed or captured..."

"But what if it's not a prank," Hermione said fretfully. "What if it's real?"

Ron reached over and took her hand in his. "We'll just have to wait and see. Whatever it is, I'm sure dad and the rest of the ministry can solve it."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Right,"

"You really think so?" Ginny asked. "You don't think it has anything to do with _you_?"

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny, narrowing his eyes a bit. "I suppose everything has to do with me, doesn't it?"

"That's not what I meant," Ginny said quickly. "I just mean, dad seemed serious when he told us not to leave the house tonight,"

"Ginny's right," Hermione agreed. "This can't be good." Just when she thought that everything was over and they could have a normal summer-something like this happens. Suddenly, a soft knock on the door jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Kids?" Arthur's voice asked from behind the wooden door.

Ron leaped up and opened the door to reveal his father-looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Dad?" Ron asked. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Arthur sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Would you mind coming down to the sitting room with me, please?"

They all nodded and slowly stood up. Hermione found her legs shaking a bit as she did so. They walked down the stairs at an even slower pace, following Mr. Weasley in single file towards the sitting room. Arthur took his usual seat in a plush arm chair, leaving the four to squeeze onto the couch. Hermione immediately gripped Ron's hand and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ginny do the same with Harry.

Arthur looked like he was struggling to find words. He was shaking his head and taking sharp intakes of breath every so often. It was driving them mad. He finally let his eyes fall on Hermione and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Hermione," he began.

Hermione felt the colour drain from her face as her grip on Ron's hand became tighter. She felt tears well in her eyes before the news was even broken to her-the look on Mr. Weasley's face alone was enough to tell her it was horrible-

"It seems that your home was broken into this evening by Death Eaters,"

Hermione didn't understand-Death Eaters in her home? In Canterbury? But...that's silly, she thought, she wasn't home-just her parents...

She felt Ron's hand grip her fingers and felt Harry and Ginny's eyes on her.

"Your parents-" he began slowly as he reached out to take her hand. "...they were tortured."

She crumbled. The word _torture_ was all too familiar with her. Her arms wrapped around her middle as she leaned forward, letting out a pained whimper. Ron's arms were automatically around her and she felt Harry's hands rubbing her back as well.

"What happened to them?" Ron asked in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

Arthur sighed loudly once again. Hermione looked up at him, giving him a look that was begging him to lie to her.

"It's not good," he said quietly. "Are you familiar with the Longbottom's case?"

Hermione shook her head-but not because she wasn't familiar-because she didn't want to believe it.

"No," she managed to squeak out. "They...no...this..."

"They had Crucio used on them a number of times," Arthur began again. Ron visibly flinched, remembering the night he had to listen to Hermione's painful screams as she was tortured with the same curse. "It seems they were trying to get information out of them,"

"Information on what?" Hermione asked, looking at Arthur. "Everyone knows they are Muggles! Everyone knows! What information could the Death Eaters think they knew?"

Arthur glanced at Ron and it seemed that his son knew already-his arms around his girlfriend tightened considerably. "Information on you,"

Hermione lowered her head again as more sobs escaped her throat.

"It seems that their original plan was to go to your home and get you."

"Why?" demanded Ron. "What do they want with Hermione?"

"They didn't know you wouldn't be there, Hermione. They tortured your parents to get them to answer where you were-"

"They didn't give it away," Hermione answered, tears clogging her voice.

Arthur nodded. "They didn't indeed." He paused again and leaned back in his chair. He ran his hands through his thinning hair and closed his eyes. "There is a list,"

"List?" Harry interrupted with a look of shock still evident on his face. "What list?"

"A list was found by the Ministry earlier this morning. It's a list of all Muggle-born witches and wizard,"

"I thought all that rubbish was over!" yelled Ron; his face was red like fire.

"As did I, son," Arthur replied calmly. "It seems that the last remaining Death Eaters wanted to finish what Voldemort started."

"Why attack muggles?" Harry asked. "Why not just come and find me out? I'm the real thing that Voldemort wanted to kill. Muggles and muggle-borns..."

"Are what the Death Eaters want killed," Arthur replied gravely. "You, Harry, were Voldemort's main target-a solo mission for him in a way. Muggles and muggle-borns were always hated by dark witches and wizards-" he paused and took a ragged breath. "It seems that Hermione's name is at the top of the list."

Ginny's eyes widened as she glanced over at her mother who was crying silently at the kitchen table. Ron started screaming curse words that she was sure he would never utter in front of their father. Yet, Mr. Weasley just rubbed his sons arm as Ron consoled a still sobbing Hermione. Ginny wondered if she had heard anything that they were saying.

"I have to see them," Hermione said after a few moments. "I need to get to them..."

"They are currently at St. Mungo's. The mediwitches wanted them to be moved to a muggle hospital but Kingsley said this was a special case." Arthur sighed. "Hermione, perhaps you should wait for tomorrow-"

"No!" Hermione said, forcefully. "I _need_ to see them now."

Arthur sighed but nodded. Hermione rose from the couch with the help of Ron and Harry.

"Alright," Arthur said, staring sadly at the girl in front of him. "Let's go."

* * *

_Coming up next: Hermione sees her parents at St. Mungo's._

_Read and review! _


	4. IV

_AN: I'm so surprised I got a chance to update today. I just moved in to a new University and things are very hectic at the moment-but never fear, I shall still update regularly! Thanks everyone who is reviewing! I adore you all! Also, even if you're just reading and not reviewing-thanks for taking the time to read what I write! xx _

_I still don't own anything, by the way.

* * *

_

Chapter Four

Hermione didn't know what to brace herself for once she stepped inside St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Once they appeared inside, Kingsley along with a small group of aurors were already waiting for them. Kingsley gave her a small smile and cleared his throat.

"Fourth floor," he said in a low voice. They walked up a few flights of stairs, Hermione not breaking her eyes away from her white shoes. Ron's fingers were gripping her tightly as they reached their destination. The fourth floor: spell damage.

It literally felt as if she was walking in a dream. Everything around her was fuzzy and her head felt like it weighted ninety pounds. They walked down the hallway and when Kingsley stopped, Hermione stopped breathing.

"I'll need somebody to go with you, Hermione." Kingsley said. "You are to be in the company of others at all times until this is figured out,"

"Ron," she managed to choke out.

"We'll be right out here, Hermione." Ginny said before giving her friend a hug. Ginny held Hermione's trembling body and felt her neck become moist with her friends tears. Hermione pulled herself off and turned to face the door of her parent's room.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked, taking her hand back in his. Hermione looked up into his face and saw his blue eyes moist with tears. She nodded her head and pushed open the door slowly.

There they were. Lying in a queen sized bed-together. It looked like they were sleeping back in their home in Canterbury. Hermione timidly walked a bit closer. Upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that her mother's eyes were open-staring blankly ahead.

"Mum?" Hermione croaked out. Mrs. Granger turned her head slowly to face her daughter. Hermione, for a moment, felt a leap of hope-perhaps their case wasn't as severe as Neville's parents were-maybe it was all a horrible mistake...

But then, Mrs. Granger started trembling. Her eyes widened even more and a scream left her lips. It was a scream that didn't even sound like her mother, Hermione thought as she quickly moved away from the bed and back towards Ron who was standing in shock by the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked, tears spilling from her eyes again. "What did I do?"

Ron shook his head, placing a hand on Hermione's back. Soon, Mrs. Granger's screams died down and she returned to just staring blankly. A small smile crept onto her face and remained there-but her eyes never left the wall in front of her.

Hermione walked forward again, this time going towards her father. His eyes were closed-he looked very peaceful, Ron thought. He walked a bit closer too and noticed that Hermione looked an awful lot like her father. She had her mother's hair-that was for sure, but everything else about Hermione was her dad-

"Dad?" Hermione asked, bending down on her knees. She took his hands in hers and he managed to open his eyes slowly. His face went from peaceful to complete horror as he let out a horrified gasp. He griped onto Hermione's arm tightly, looking at her face with wide eyes. Hermione started back, trying to pry her father's hand off of her throbbing wrist. Ron tried to help as well, while trying not to look at Mr. Granger's horrified face.

"STOP!" Mr. Granger yelled suddenly. "STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Mrs. Granger began to shriek again, her eyes growing to the size of saucers. Hermione pulled back forcefully and managed to get her wrist out of her father's grip. She immediately threw herself into Ron's arms, shaking violently. He quickly ushered her out of the room and closed the door behind them to drown out the sounds of her parent's terrified yells.

"What happened?" asked Harry, looking at a very pale Ron and Hermione. "We heard yells-"

"That's-that's...Oh!" Hermione yelled loudly before dropping into a chair. "That's not them! That can't be...what they've become! I only just saw them! Mum just wrote to me! This...this has to be some sort of sick joke!" Hermione babbled her eyes wide with fear. Ron knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Hermione," said Kingsley as he sat down next to her. "I know this must be very hard for you-it's very painful to watch the people you care about in that state,"

Hermione said nothing.

"However, we need you to go back to your house-identify some things, perhaps collect a few belonging you would like to take with you,"

"Where?" Hermione asked with a bitter laugh. "I've got no home. I've got nowhere to go,"

"Nonsense," Arthur Weasley said, lowering himself in the chair to Hermione's right. "You're coming back to the Burrow." He took her hand in his. "You don't need to go to your house tonight, Hermione. I'll bring you by tomorrow, or the next day if you'd like. This is all to be done on your time,"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at all the sympathetic faces around her. She could not understand what was going on in the least-her mind was in a complete frenzy. She closed her eyes and saw her father's terrified face and heard her mother's screams of fear-

-she should've been there. She could have stopped them-she could have saved her parents. She suddenly felt a whole new fear take over her body-if they were looking for her, there would be no doubt that they would look at the Burrow. Anyone who knew Hermione at all knew that she spent most of her summer time there-

She looked at Arthur, Ginny and Ron's faces. She shook her head back and forth-she would not be the cause of more pain being inflicted on this family. She had done enough damage with her own-

She faintly heard her mother start to shriek again. It was getting foggier and foggier-as was every other noise around her.

"Hermione?" asked Ron's concerned voice. She felt herself sway in her seat and before she knew it, everything went dark.

* * *

_ "That's it dear, open your eyes-"_

Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley's voice but it seemed to be very far away. Squinting, Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley's kind, smiling face hovered above hers. She was sponging Hermione's forehead with cool water and she had to admit-it felt wonderful.

"What happened?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Fainted, dear." Molly answered. "It was too soon to see your parents in that state. It was all very overwhelming for you,"

Hermione nodded her head slowly and looked over to her side. Ron was kneeling on the floor next to her, holding her hand.

"How are you?" she asked him and he cracked a smile.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulder in response and turned to face the ceiling again. "I'm alright, I suppose."

Mrs. Weasley patted her cheek softly and stood up from the side of the couch. She handed Ron the sponge and nodded kindly to him.

Taking his mothers recently vacated seat on the side of the couch, Ron raised the sponge and softly patted Hermione's forehead.

"Now that mum's gone," he began softly. "Why don't you tell me how you really are?"

Hermione grinned softly and opened her eyes. "How do you know me so well?"

"Suppose knowing you for almost eight years helps," he replied with a smirk.

"I don't really feel anything," she replied, honestly. "I feel numb."

Ron took a sharp intake of breath and nodded. "Yeah,"

"I feel like this is just some horrible nightmare. I don't understand how this could have happened-I-" she paused and closed her eyes again. "I've tried to keep them safe for so long."

"You have kept them safe Hermione-this isn't your fault,"

"Yes it is," she said. "They were attacked because of _me_." Tears welled in her eyes again but she begged them not to spill-her head hurt too much already and she just couldn't deal with another episode of sobs.

"You can get through this Hermione," Ron said in a soft voice. "We're all going to be here for you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Hermione smiled slightly at him-she found that it actually hurt to move her mouth muscles in this position.

"I know," she finally answered.

"Hermione," called Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen. "Why don't you go to bed, you've had a rough day."

Hermione nodded and moved off the couch. Ron followed her up the stairs and when they entered Ginny's bedroom they found her and Harry sitting closely, talking.

"Hey," Ginny said, standing up quickly and moving towards Hermione. "We were just about to go downstairs and check on you."

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm alright," Hermione answered, sitting down on her cot. Ron sat down next to her and gently placed his hand on her leg.

"Well, we're going to be here for you, Hermione. Throughout everything," Harry said with a sad smile.

"I know," Hermione answered. "You guys are the only ones keeping me sane right now," She leaned over and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. "I have to go home tomorrow. I need to get some things and...will you guys..."

"Of course," Ron said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You don't even have to ask, Hermione." Ginny said with a small smile.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, it was morning-the sun was shining brightly through the open window of Ginny's bedroom. Hermione turned around and realized that Ron was in bed with her-his arm was draped protectively around her middle. She grinned and snuggled closer to him-she never realized how perfectly they fit together. For one blissful moment, Hermione didn't remember what had happened the day before. Once reality crashed into her, tears formed in her eyes once again. She couldn't believe that her parents had been attacked by Death Eaters. The fear that plagued her for the past four years had finally been brought to life.

What was to become of them? Were they going to be in that state forever? What would she tell her family? Close family members like her grandparents knew about Hermione being a witch-but others had no idea. The Grangers had always told family and friends that she went to a very prestigious boarding school to study Literature and Science. Hermione knew that they would never understand her being able to perform magic-what would she tell them now? Her parent's minds were damaged by dark magic...

It was all too much for Hermione to take in-just thinking about it made her nauseous.

Slowly, Hermione lifted Ron's arm off of her and slid out of bed. She grinned when she saw that Harry had stayed in the room as well-he was currently sleeping sitting up, his head resting on Ginny's bed. They obviously were really worried about her last night. She couldn't blame them-she must have been a sight.

Ron moaned slightly in his sleep, but his eyes remained closed. Hermione gently moved the hair away from his eyes and smiled lovingly at him-he really was a great boyfriend. Quietly, she left Ginny's bedroom and walked slowly downstairs, hoping to find something to settle her stomach.

"Oh," Hermione said, stopping abruptly when she saw Mrs. Weasley already in the kitchen, busy making breakfast.

"Good morning, dear." Molly said with a small smile. "You're up early."

Hermione nodded and sat down at the table. "I couldn't sleep."

Molly sighed softly and sat down across from her. She reached out and touched Hermione's hand gently. "How are you, honey?"

Hermione looked into Mrs. Weasley's soft blue eyes-they reminded her so much of Ron's. "I'm fine, I suppose-it's just a lot to take in all at once."

"I know, I just want you to know that we are going to be here for you, Arthur and I. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to-we've converted the twin's old bedroom for Harry to stay in, we wouldn't mind doing the same with Percy's old room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Thank you, but-"

"I know dear, it's all a lot to think about at once. You take all the time you need, I just want you to know that the offer is on the table."

Hermione smiled warmly at Mrs. Weasley and nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Now, would you like something to eat? Some fruit?"

"Yes please." Hermione replied with a half nod. She watched Mrs. Weasley pile on some fruits on a plate as she walked over towards the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of pumpkin juice. She summoned a glass with a flick of her wand. Once she sat back down at the table, she heard barrelling footsteps coming down the stairs. Within seconds, Ron came running into the kitchen, a look of worry on his face. It immediately disappeared once he saw her sitting at the table.

"Oh, there you are," he said out of breath.

"Where did you think I went?" Hermione asked with a small smile. The tips of his ears turned red and he didn't answer her question. Hermione had a feeling he was going to be even more protective than he usually was with her now that this whole "Muggle List" rubbish came about.

"I told you she was just downstairs," said Ginny as she walked into the kitchen. She yawned openly before sitting down and picking a piece of fruit off of Hermione's plate with a small grin. Harry entered moments later, looking tired and in pain.

"Rough night sleep?" Hermione asked him with a grin. "You really didn't have to stay with me all night,"

"I know," Harry said. "But I wanted to," He busied himself by buttering a piece of toast, casually looking at Hermione as he did so. "So, are you ready for today?"

"No," Hermione answered honestly. "But I'll have to be, won't I?"

"You don't _have_ to go today," Ginny said, thoughtfully. "You can wait a few more days."

"I need to get it over with. I'm going to keep putting it off if I don't go today," Hermione answered. "Besides, I want to give my parents a few things, maybe it will help them recover faster if they have a few things from home by their side."

She said this in a hopeful voice and looked at the faces around her, hoping to see the same positivity reflected in their expressions. She did not. They simply smiled kindly at her-it was a look Hermione had sported many times before. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"No," Ron answered firmly. "There is always hope."

Hermione shot him a thankful look and stood up. "I'm going to take a bath before we go."

Once she was gone, Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at her son. "It's not right to give her false hope, Ron."

"What false hope?" Ron asked, sounding angry. "There is a chance that they might recover, isn't there?"

Mrs. Weasley let out a long breath. "There have been many cases of witches and wizards who were tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus curse-there have been zero recoveries." She paused and shook her head. "The fact that they are muggles means that the curse would leave an even greater mark on them. I don't see them recovering-"

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny; they both looked terribly upset by this news.

"Hermione needs her parents," Ginny said softly.

"I still don't think we shouldn't stay positive," Harry said with a look at Ron. "For Hermione's sake, anyway."

Ron nodded and shot Harry an appreciative look.

A few moments later Arthur walked inside and sat down next to Ginny.

"Where were you, dad?" Ginny asked her father.

"Setting up protective charms around the house," he answered. "Now that Hermione's here its best we stay on the safe side and make sure no unwanted forces penetrate these walls."

"Do you really think that they are going to try and attack her, dad?" Ron asked. Harry noticed his friend's hands clench into fists. He couldn't help the anger that invaded him as well-as if they all hadn't been through enough in their lives-this was just the cherry on the cake.

"I do, son." Arthur answered gravely. "I wouldn't put anything past Death Eaters and I'm surprised you would."

"I don't," Ron answered. "I just don't want to believe it."

"Well, they aren't going to get her." Mrs. Weasley answered with confidence. "She's going to be under some serious protection. As are all of you,"

"All of us?" Ginny asked. "Why?"

"Do you really think if a Death Eater saw you on the street, they would simply pass by without a second look?" Arthur asked his daughter in surprise. "Our family is still heavily hated by dark wizards, even with Voldemort gone."

Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair. "It's never going to be safe to live freely."

Arthur rubbed his daughter's hand gently and sighed. "One day, honey, it will be. When you have children of your own, the wizarding world will hopefully be a better place. Right now we're just getting over a war. The Death Eaters are still very angry that their leader was defeated. They don't want the world to think that they will remain dormant. They are still adamant on causing pain and suffering."

"Lovely," Ginny said bitterly. "Well they are definitely proving themselves."

Harry sighed and gently rubbed Ginny's hand.

So much for their perfect, stress-free summer.

* * *

_Coming up next: A trip to the Granger home. What state is it in? Will Hermione be able to handle seeing her childhood home after it was penetrated by dark forces?_

_AN 2: For those who are really, desperately wanting some good old R/Hr romantic stuff, it's coming! Right now I feel like it would be totally OOC for them to start snogging and shagging, especially with everything that's going on. But don't worry-there will be plenty of that in future chapters! _

_Read and review!_

_x_


	5. V

_AN: Thank you EVERYONE who is reviewing! You're kind words mean so much to me! Keep them coming! x_

Chapter Five

It was the first time he had ever seen the Granger home. He had never even seen a picture of it. Ron sighed and placed his hand on the back of his neck. He suddenly felt very selfish. He never really showed a great interest in Hermione's home life. Of course, it wasn't that he _didn't_ care. It was quite the opposite really. He always wondered what her house looked like-what her neighbourhood looked like-if he would get along with her family...but he never expressed those wonderings with Hermione. He figured, since she never brought it up-she didn't want to share.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked his friend.

Hermione just looked up at her childhood home. It was the same house that she had learned to speak in, learn to walk, read and dream in. She used to pretend that the garden in the backyard was filled with fairies and other magical creatures. She grinned at the memories-realizing that her image of these said creatures were completely different from what they actually looked like. Now, this house was filled with dark magic-or what the dark magic had done.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Kingsley and Arthur stood by the front door, waiting for the young girl to collect herself before entering.

The foursome walked towards the house slowly. Hermione braced herself-what was her house going to look like?

Opening her front door, she realized that the foyer looked exactly the same. Sunlight was drifting in through the window, illuminating the room beautifully. She took a step and looked into the dining room and took a breath-the table was broken-the china cabinet completely destroyed. Looking to her right, she glanced into the tiny sitting room-the one they rarely used. "It's just for show, darling." Her mother would say. It contained a couch, book shelf and small coffee table-all of which, were destroyed. Hermione shook her head and walked through the room, past the staircase and looked inside the library.

"You have a library? In your house?" Ron asked, walking up next to her. He peered in the room and saw that pages from books littered the floor. The amount of pages on the floor made him think that the death eaters had purposely tore out each and every page from every single book in the room.

"It was my favourite place in the house-" Hermione said, lowly. She looked inside the larger sitting room and saw that it was just as much destroyed as every other room.

"I can't do this," Hermione said-her voice breaking.

"Dad," Ginny said from behind her.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, walking towards them.

Hermione took a few deep breaths and grasped Ron's arm. She walked a bit deeper into the room and stared at the mantel. Floo powder was spread across the floor and pictures of a young Hermione were completely destroyed-ripped apart as if they had no sentimental value attached to them what-so-ever.

"Oh my god," Hermione said suddenly, breaking apart from Ron and dashing up the staircase towards her bedroom-she didn't even think about her room and the amount of memories she had stashed in there.

"Hermione?" called out Ron, watching her run up the stairs. He, Harry and Ginny quickly followed.

They found her in the room at the end of the hallway-she was on the floor, sobbing. As soon as they entered, they knew why. Her room looked like a war zone. The bookshelf was broken-photos were tore apart-clothes were all over the place-and there-on the wall near her window was the word "MUDBLOOD". It looked like it had been burned on.

Ron lowered himself down next to Hermione, his face red with anger.

"I'll kill them," he said his voice full of hatred.

"Ron," Ginny said, her hand covering her mouth as she surveyed the damage.

"We tried to remove this-" Arthur said, walking into the room slowly and looking harshly at the wall. "But it wouldn't come off-dark magic is tricky like that."

Hermione stood up and moved towards her mirror. The photos-the ones she treasured so deeply-were gone.

"My photos-" she said in almost a whisper.

Ginny walked towards her friend and put her arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be alright." She soothed, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Those photos...they can't be replaced...what would the Death Eaters want with them?"

"What were they photos of?" Arthur asked. "Did they show specific places? Places where you might go?"

Hermione shrugged. "Some. There was one of my parents and I in France...another of me in London in front of the Victoria Palace Theatre-most of them was the photos Mrs. Weasley took of us at Kings Cross at the end of every term." Hermione paused and looked at Ron. "And there one of us at the wedding last summer, dancing." Tears welled in her eyes once again and she backed away from them, clutching her stomach. "Now they'll know we're dating, Ron," she said frantically. "They'll realize that you mean a lot to me and they'll want you too…they'll want all of you," she looked frantically at the people around her. "I can't go back to the Burrow-with me there you are all in danger,"

"Aren't these familiar words," Harry mused with a small grin. "Hermione, what have you always told me whenever I said this?"

Hermione paused and wiped her eyes. "That we're here for you and we're not leaving your side…but Harry,"

"No, Hermione." Ron said, walking towards her. "You're not going to leave the Burrow and go off to Merlin knows where on your own. If you think that I'm going to allow you to do that you're barking. Dad set up protective charms around the Burrow this morning. There is no way Death Eaters are getting to you."

"What about you?" she asked in a whisper.

Ron grinned and wrapped her in his arms. "Everything is going to be fine,"

Hermione sighed and looked at Arthur. "Where did you find my parents?"

Arthur glanced down and nodded his head towards the hallway. "Your father was found in the bedroom. Your mother was in…the room with the desk and…"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, knowing the room quite well. Her mother often locked herself in their study where she could read and online shop without her father finding out how much she was spending. "I don't want to go in them." She said. "If the rest of the house looks like this, I can't even imagine how those rooms must look."

Arthur nodded, understandingly. Those rooms were in quite a devastating state.

Hermione looked down at her clothes which littered the floor of her bedroom. She pulled out a bag from under her bed and started piling in the clothes that looked like they weren't damaged as much. She held up a green sweater and saw that a large M was burned through it. Like a disgusting version of a Weasley sweater-she thought grimly.

"We can always go and buy you new clothes, Hermione." Ginny said. "Or you can borrow some of my things. I have more clothes than I know what to do with."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thanks Ginny,"

Harry walked a bit closer to her and cleared his throat. "What would you like to bring to them?"

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You said you wanted to bring a few things from home to your parents-it might make them recover faster."

Hermione quickly nodded and looked around. "There isn't much left, is there?"

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione crawled over towards her closet and slowly opened it-she was almost afraid that a death eater would pop out.

She emerged holding a shoebox. She opened the lid and let out a sigh of relief.

"These are more photos," she said after a moment. "They didn't destroy these."

She quickly stuffed the box in her bag and buttoned it up.

"What will happen to this house?" Ron asked his father.

"Well," Arthur said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It has been plagued with dark magic. Some damage cannot be fixed, like this wall and the ruined photos downstairs. However we can repair the broken furniture and books."

"Will this feeling remain here?" Hermione asked.

They knew what she was talking about-there was a dark-foreboding feeling that lingered in the house. A harsh smell of something burning wafted through the air. It made them all feel very uneasy.

"It's very likely," Arthur answered.

"I don't want to come here again," Hermione answered sadly, but quickly once her question was answered.

Mr. Weasley nodded and ushered the four of them out of her room. Hermione turned around quickly before the door was shut to take one last look at her bedroom-the place she had missed so greatly while at school.

"Let's go." She said after a few moments.

They walked back through the house, passing by the destroyed rooms. They were about to exit through the front door before Hermione abruptly stopped.

"Wait," she said. "I need to use the loo."

"Alright, we'll wait here." Arthur said, leaning against the wall. Ron watched her leave the room and sighed.

"This is bloody horrible," he said.

"I know," Harry said. "I can't believe what they did to her room…"

"I swear to Merlin I'll kill them-"

"Stop this Ron." Arthur said, sharply. "We can't have you running out and looking for trouble-Hermione can't have you doing that. I would like nothing more than to get my hands on the people who did this to Hermione and her parents but we can't do that- we need to have our wits about us."

Ron nodded slowly, knowing that his father was right. He turned around and faced the wall and cocked an eyebrow when he looked at the small room across from him-a loo. Surely Hermione would know this was here-it _was_ her home-

"I'll be right back," he said shortly, before disappearing around the corner Hermione had moments before. He passed another loo and saw that it was empty as well. His heart started beating rapidly. He automatically recalled Hermione's frantic words before in her bedroom-how she didn't want to get him in danger-how going back to the Burrow wouldn't be safe for all of them-

She wouldn't have just gone off on her own, would she?

He started running through the house, looking in the rooms he passed. He entered the empty kitchen and was about to go back to his father to announce Hermione's disappearance when he looked out the window into the backyard. There was Hermione, sitting on a wooden swing, swinging herself back and forth slowly. He felt his heartbeat slow down considerably and opened the back door to walk out.

"You're going to be doing this a lot aren't you?" Ron asked, walking towards her. She looked up, surprised, but did not stand. "Running off on your own,"

"When I went to Muggle School, I would get teased a lot." She started, randomly. Ron stared at her curiously, but did not interrupt. "I would go home crying everyday and just bury myself in my duvet and cry. My home…my home was my safe place. Everything was always happy here…and now…" She trailed off and sighed. "How did you find me?"

"I realised you weren't in the loo when I saw there was one right next to us,"

"Oh," She paused and stopped swinging. She looked up and let out a tiny sigh. "My dad put up this swing for my seventh birthday. I used to tie flowers on the ropes to make it more pretty." She paused. "I would come out here and read on this swing for hours." She said softly. "When I got my Hogwarts letter-I used to come out here and read it over and over-and then swing myself really, really high-pretending I was flying on a broom." She grinned shyly up at Ron. "I really thought I was going to love flying-how wrong was I?"

Ron laughed slightly and moved behind her. He began pushing her slowly.

"I really wanted you to stay here this summer. I had visions of us out here in the sun-under this tree-doing exactly this," She smiled up at Ron and he smiled back.

"That would have been nice-"

"It _is_ nice." She said with a grin. "I suppose we should get back to the others-they must be really worried by now."

Ron leaned forward and kissed her gently. "They can wait a little longer," he whispered in her ear before pushing her softly. Hermione grinned and closed her eyes, feeling the wind brush her cheeks as she swung higher and higher. She loved the feeling of Ron's hands on her back as he gently pushed her -even if they just lingered there for a moment. It was prefect-

"Ron!"

Hermione jerked to a stop, the heels of her shoes digging in the dirt. Ron held onto the ropes and glanced at the back door where Arthur Weasley stood looking livid.

"What is wrong with you two?" Arthur asked the pair once they reached him. "Standing out in the open like that?"

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley," Hermione mumbled.

"We were perfectly fine, dad."

"And you're lucky for that," Arthur said, his tone softer.

"There you guys are," Ginny said once they reached the front door again. "You had us worried,"

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I was just showing Ron the garden."

Harry looked at them curiously; however the look on Hermione's face was one of peaceful contentment. She took Ron's hand in her own and Harry smiled slightly. Whatever the two of them had been doing-it seemed to cheer Hermione up a bit.

They walked onto the front lawn and down the block towards their apperating spot.

"Despite everything," Ginny said to Hermione, softly. "Your house looked really beautiful."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "It was,"

The house she just exited from was full of pain and hate that was recently inflicted upon it-however, she was happy that the last memory she had in her childhood home was a happy one-she looked over at Ron and grinned slightly-she was sure she would have gone mad by now it wasn't for him. Hermione turned her head around to face her home for the last time and said a silent goodbye-

* * *

_Coming up next: __George pays a visit to the Burrow and __Hermione and Ginny find themselves in a bit of trouble._

_Read and Review!_


	6. VI

Chapter Six

_"Tell us where your daughter is,"_

_Josephine shook her head, tears spilling out of her large brown eyes. "What did you to do my husband?"_

_ "Where-is-your-daughter!"_

_ "I'll never tell you!" screamed Josephine her voice hoarse. The man aimed his wand at her and muttered the curse. She crumpled down to the floor, wailing in pain. _

_ "I'm not going to ask you again," the man said, bending down to stare into her face. "You tell me where your Mudblood daughter is or suffer the consequences."_

_Josephine lifted herself up slightly, stared into the man's face and with all the force she could muster, said "Go to hell,"_

_The man laughed, lifted his wand once again and pointed it at her head. _

Hermione bolted up, sweat pouring down her face. Her hands were trembling as she wiped away the tears that had leaked out of her eyes. She had been having these dreams for the past week-they were different every night but they all centered around the same topic-her parents getting tortured. Sometimes she watched her father get tortured-tonight it was her mother.

She couldn't stand to think of her parents in pain. She had been tortured by the Cruciatus curse before-knowing that her parents had been put through that kind of pain made Hermione sick to her stomach.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny's sleepy voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Go back to sleep,"

Ginny didn't need to be told twice. She lowered her head back on her pillow and her tiny snores were heard throughout the room once again.

Hermione grinned slightly and stroked Crookshanks head as he slept on the floor by her cot. He shook his head, obviously perturbed by the disturbance, and rolled over on his side. Hermione sighed and swung her legs over the side. Her feet hit the cold floor and she winced. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was already five am. Mrs. Weasley would be up soon; maybe she would help her prepare breakfast.

Hermione padded down the staircases and walked into the kitchen. She jumped slightly when she saw George sitting at the table, nursing a glass of butterbeer in his hands.

"Oh, sorry," she said quickly, moving to turn around and head back upstairs.

"You don't have to leave, you know." George said with a small grin. "I won't hurt you."

"I know that," Hermione said with a slight eye roll as she walked into the kitchen. "I just thought you wanted privacy." He shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking that?"

"Who are you, my mother?" he asked.

"No, but your mother will be down here soon. She wakes up early to cook,"

George sighed and downed the rest of his glass. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned up at her. "Better?"

"Oh tons," Hermione replied, sarcastically as she sat down across from him. "What are you doing here so early anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," George said. "Thought I'd stop by and see everyone,"

Hermione nodded. "It's nice to see you. How are you doing?" she asked, carefully.

George looked at Hermione and sighed softly. "It gets better with each day. When I think about Fred, I figure that he wouldn't want me moping around, snapping at people like a bloody git all the time. He'd want me to make light of the situation-tell people how much of a hero he was, which I do." He added with a grin. He paused and cleared his throat slightly. "I'm sorry about your parents,"

Hermione looked up from the table top. "Oh. Thank you,"

"I know our two situations are different," he said after a few moments. "But in a way it's the same. Trust me when I say it does get better," he said, his voice low. "It may seem impossible now but it will. And just remember that I-"

"-will be there for me throughout this? Yeah, I've heard that from everyone else as well," Hermione said with a thankful smile towards George.

"I was actually going to say that I'd give you a discount at the joke shop," he said with a small smile. Hermione laughed out loud. "But that too," he added softly.

Hermione nodded and remained silent. George too was staring down at the table top, awkwardly. He couldn't remember a time where he had spoken more than a few words to Hermione-yet alone have a heartfelt conversation with her.

"I can't believe I only get a discount. Surely I can get things for free by now,"

George looked up and laughed. "I don't even give Ginny things for free. But now that Ron works there I'm sure you'll be getting anything you want free of charge."

Hermione felt herself blush slightly. "Oh, I'm sure that's not true. Besides, none of the Skiving Snackbox products are on my wish list at the moment,"

"Oh really?" George asked with a chuckle. "Some things never change, eh?"

Hermione grinned. "I guess not,"

"Oh hello you two," Mrs. Weasley said, entering the kitchen. "George, what are you doing here?"

George stood up and kissed his mothers cheek, obviously taking her by surprise. "Just thought I'd say hello."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son. She watched him walk into the sitting room and throw himself on the couch. She then turned to Hermione and grinned. "Whatever you said to him, keep saying it."

Hermione laughed slightly. "I didn't say anything."

This made the grin on Molly's face to widen. She nodded her head. "Would you look at that," she whispered.

Hermione smiled at her-she seemed very happy to see that her son was returning back to his old self.

* * *

Ginny grinned as she watched Harry and Ron fly around on their brooms outside. They really weren't supposed to be doing this and she was sure her mother would have a conniption if she saw them, but Ginny really couldn't blame them. Being confined to the Burrow twenty-four-seven was giving them all cabin fever. Ginny was actually very surprised that her mother allowed them to be at the Burrow without supervision. Of course, Ginny thought with a chuckle-perhaps she thought George would be of more help in that department. She glanced behind her into the sitting room and rolled her eyes at the sight of her sleeping brother. He really wasn't a very good "babysitter" as if they needed one.

Ginny sighed and walked upstairs-she had enough of this. She barged into her bedroom and smiled wildly at Hermione who sat on her cot, reading a book.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows arched in question.

"How would you feel sneaking out to muggle London to buy you a few new clothes?"

"What? Ginny, we can't do that!"

"Come on, Hermione! I'm sick of being stuck in the house all day, every day. Besides, you're going to need clothes once I go to Hogwarts and I take my wardrobe with me. We're not going to be able to share then."

Hermione sighed and closed her book. "Then we should wait until your mum could come with us-or something else in the Order."

"They are _never_ free!" Ginny whined. "Especially to go shopping!"

"Ginny, when we went to my house last week your father nearly had a heart attack when he saw Ron and me out in the garden-imagine if he found out we were in London unsupervised! It's too risky."

Ginny huffed and sat down on her bed. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at the wall.

Hermione stared at her friend and rolled her eyes. "You can huff all you want,"

Ginny didn't respond, but let out another pathetic sigh. Hermione eyed her and then let out another sigh herself.

"Fine!" she yelled. "But we're only going in one store and if I don't find anything we're coming straight back here, no matter what-understand?"

Ginny jumped up off her bed looking delightfully happy. "Understood!"

"I'm just going to go tell Ron and Harry before we go-"

"No!" Ginny said quickly, pulling her friend back towards her. "They would never allow us to go. They are too damn overprotective. Then we would all have a row with each other or they'd end up coming with us and it will slow our pace. Besides-they're happy playing Quidditch now-which is also breaking the rules, I might add."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Fine,"

Ginny smiled and linked her arm with Hermione's. "Don't worry; we're going to be fine."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione found herself walking down a busy London street with Ginny.

"Which place looks good to you?" Ginny asked her friend, looking into the various store windows. When she didn't get an answer, Ginny looked over at her friend and rolled her eyes when she saw her looking around, her eyes darting all over the place frantically. "Would you stop being so paranoid, Hermione?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this, Ginny. Maybe we should go back,"

"One store," Ginny said. "You promised me."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, how about here?" she asked, looking into a store window that displayed different types of clothing.

Ginny nodded eagerly-it was clear she didn't go shopping in muggle stores very often. The two girls walked inside and were greeted by a worker.

"Now, you definitely need the basics," started Ginny. "Jeans, shirts, jumpers-you do have muggle money, don't you?" she added in a whisper.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but not much."

Ginny walked over towards a rack of clothes and started to rifle through the shirts on display.

"Stripes are definitely your thing," she commented. "But, let's face it-your clothes don't exactly show off your figure,"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush slightly. "I don't have a _figure_." Hermione said in a hushed tone.

Ginny laughed slightly. "Of course you do. Mum never lets me buy low cut tops-she's actually wanting me to wear robes like a proper witch. Can you imagine? They're ghastly."

Hermione chuckled and started looking through the shirts with her friend.

"Mum doesn't even wear them around the house," Ginny continued. "Just out where other 'proper' witches and wizards will see her. How about this one?" she asked, holding up a red jumper.

Hermione glanced at the price tag and nodded. She took the jumper from her friend and draped it over her arm. As she continued to browse, Hermione couldn't help but notice a strange woman staring at her from over another clothes rack. This did not ease Hermione's paranoia at all.

"Ginny," Hermione said as casually as she could. "Do you see that woman over there?"

Ginny looked up and started looking all around her, not being inconspicuous at all. "Where?" she asked, rather loudly.

"Quiet!" Hermione scolded. "Over there, by the sales rack."

"There's a sales rack?" she asked, clearly not seeing the seriousness of the situation.

"Ginny, focus please." Hermione said, starting to panic a bit.

Ginny sighed and looked over to where the woman was. "What about her?"

"She's been staring at us the entire time we've been here,"

"Well, your hair is extra frizzy today,"

"Ginny!" Hermione said, smoothing down her curls.

"Hermione, you're being awfully paranoid. Come on; let's continue shopping so we can get home."

Hermione nodded slowly and walked towards the other end of the store, pulling Ginny along with her. They began looking through pairs of jeans and after another fifteen minutes of shopping, Hermione found her hands loaded with shirts and trousers.

"Are you sure you have enough for all of this?" Ginny asked.

"I think I can manage," Hermione said with a small smirk.

After paying for her clothes, Hermione and Ginny exited the store.

"You see," Ginny said with a smile. "This was fun, right?"

Hermione looked over at her friend and nodded. "Yes, it was. But I'm sure the boys have realised we're gone by now and are probably worrying like mad."

Ginny shrugged. "Let them worry-we needed this."

Hermione nodded her head. Ginny was right-she did need this. She had been moping inside the Burrow for the past week, thinking about nothing but her parents. This was pretty risky-but it was a distraction-which was exactly what Hermione needed these days.

_Thud!_

Hermione let out a yelp as she stumbled backwards after walking into a man, standing on the street.

"Hermione! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said, standing up and brushing off her clothes. She looked up at the man to apologise, but once she saw who it was her blood ran cold. Antonin Dolohov-a Death Eater-a Death Eater whom had cursed her horribly in the Hall of Prophecy during her fifth year-a Death Eater whom had attacked her, Ron and Harry while they were in the cafe on Tottenham Court Road...she would never forget that face. The face that was currently grinning at her.

"Hello," he said in his raspy voice.

Ginny seemed to sense that they were in serious danger too. She seized Hermione's arm, gripping it tightly.

Dolohov looked at Ginny and grinned. "A Weasley-I see it's going to be two for the price of one."

He gripped Hermione's other arm and pulled the two girls down an alley way between two stores. Hermione felt herself trembling as he pointed his wand to her head. Was this the same wand that had tortured her parents? A sudden fury possessed her.

Dolohov quickly shoved Ginny away, causing the redhead to fall to the ground. He then pushed Hermione hard against the wall, causing her face to crush into the hard brick.

"Let's see if you squeal just like your filthy muggle mother," he said into her ear.

"_STUPEFY!" _

Hermione felt the pressure on her back release and turned around slowly to see Ginny pointing her wand at the Death Eater.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

Hermione, without saying a word, allowed Ginny to drag her out of the ally and towards a clearing where they could safely apperate home.

Once they reached the Borrow, Ginny noticed that Harry and Ron were no longer playing Quidditch-which only meant one thing- they had retreated back inside-probably to find them. She groaned and looked at Hermione-she was shaking terribly and her forehead was bleeding quite badly. Ron was going to murder her.

They walked up towards the door and entered cautiously. Ginny was not surprised when Ron and Harry instantly jumped out of their seats at the table and ran to their side.

"Where have you been?" ordered Ron, looking at Hermione. He instantly paled when he saw her state. "What happened?" he asked, looking at Ginny.

"We...we went shopping." Ginny said softly, lifting up Hermione's bags.

"Shopping?" Harry asked. "Are you bloody insane? Why is Hermione bleeding?"

"It was Dolohov," Hermione said, looking at the two boys. "Dolohov was the one who cursed my mum."

Ron blanched; he knew how much Hermione was terrified of this Death Eater ever since the ministry incident. "How do you know?" he asked.

"He told me, we ran into him in London."

"You shouldn't have went." said Harry, sounding angry. "You could have been killed!"

Hermione turned around to look at him. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why did you go?" Ron asked. "Why would you deliberately put yourself in danger?"

"It's my fault," Ginny said, stepping towards Hermione. "I practically forced her to go. She didn't want to go and if it wasn't for me..." she trailed off, suddenly looking very angry. "Why am I bloody explaining myself to you? You're not mum or dad! I don't owe you an explanation!"

"Oh yes you do!" Ron bellowed. "You're my sister! And you're my girlfriend! And you're his girlfriend!" His eyes kept shifting from Ginny to Hermione. "How do you think we felt when we came inside and saw that you two were missing!"

Ginny looked down and sighed. "I know, Ron. I'm sorry,"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over towards the cabinets and pulled out a small bottle of Essence of Dittany and dabbed some on her forehead. She felt the wound tingle-a sign that it was healing itself. She listened to Ron yell at his sister-it wasn't like Ginny to actually take this sort of treatment from any of her brothers. She must have felt really guilty.

"Stop this," Hermione said, looking towards the two. "Stop yelling at her!"

Ron looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "But Hermione,"

"If it wasn't for Ginny, I'd probably be dead right now or like my parents. I'd appreciate it if you didn't scream at her when she just saved my life."

Ginny beamed at her friend and shot her brother an annoyed glare. Hermione smiled slightly back at her friend but suddenly gasped, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked, anxiously.

"I forgot to put a memory charm on him!" Hermione said, her eyes wide with worry. "He's going to know he saw us today after he wakes up! He's going to know we were there and that you were with me!"

Ginny sighed and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "He knows you're friendly with us, Hermione. All the remaining Death Eaters know that we're friends-"

"It doesn't matter! Now it's proven that I'm with you guys," she said fretfully to Ron.

Ron sighed and although he was still quite upset with her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You're protected here Hermione. We are all protected here. Besides, we've faced far worse things than a couple of dim-witted Death Eaters."

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I left,"

Ron nodded. "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry," she said again. She looked at Harry and smiled. He was currently standing in the same position as they were with Ginny. He was whispering something in her ear which caused the youngest Weasley to blush but smile madly at her boyfriend.

"Your forehead alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "No harm done,"

"We'll capture them, Hermione." Ron said, holding her tighter against him. "I promise you that Dolohov and whoever else attacked your parents will be captured,"

"I know they will," Hermione said. She was surprised at how confident her voice sounded. "We _have_ to."

"What's going on in here?" came a voice from the kitchen entry way. They all turned to face a sleepy looking George. "First I heard yelling then I heard more yelling and now there is hugging and tender moments-it's making me sick." He walked deeper into the kitchen and eyed the group. "Did I miss something?"

"No," answered Ginny quickly. "Just a competitive game of chess,"

George nodded his head and turned around to retreat back into the sitting room. "Merlin, you're a boring lot."

* * *

_Coming Up Next: Trouble keeps on coming. There is no stopping it now. _

_Read and review!_


	7. VII

_AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love you all, hehe. Once again, I don't own anything.

* * *

_

Chapter Seven

_"You better be telling me the truth young lady!"_

Hermione's eyes bolted open at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's harsh yells. She heard a lot of movement downstairs followed by Ginny screaming back at her mother-

_"I'm telling the truth!"_

Sighing, Hermione rolled out of bed and quietly walked down the stairs where she bumped into Ron and Harry, both obviously eavesdropping on the argument as well.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny got a letter from the Ministry for using magic," Harry said bitterly. "You'd think they would have better things to worry about these days."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly-how could she forget that Ginny was still underage?

"Mum, it was just a little charm-I didn't realize as I was doing it..."

"Why does the letter say you 'Stupefied' someone in London at two in the afternoon?"

Ginny remained quiet for a moment. "I guess it's just a mix up-"

"The Ministry never mixes things like this up and you know that," Arthur Weasley's voice said. Hermione winched and walked further down the stairs.

"Hermione, don't-" Ron called but it was too late, she was already walking into the kitchen.

"It's my fault," Hermione said, coming into view. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to look at the new voice and sighed.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Hermione," Ginny said in a strained whisper.

"No-I begged Ginny to take me to London this afternoon. I needed a new wardrobe and we both wanted to leave the house for a few hours. We ran into Antonin Dolohov,"

Mrs. Weasley gasped slightly and looked at her husband who was looking furious.

"If it wasn't for Ginny, I'd probably be dead or worse. Please don't take this out on her-it's my fault."

"Hermione," Arthur said with a deep sigh. "You understand that what you've done was very foolish?"

Hermione nodded slowly, looking down at her bare feet.

"Now, I find it hard to believe that you had to beg my daughter to go shopping, however there is no use harping over this. This is your first warning, Ginevra," Arthur said, looking at his daughter. "Let's hope it's your last."

Ginny nodded eagerly. "I'm sorry dad,"

"Me too, Mr. Weasley-Mrs. Weasley,"

Molly nodded stiffly towards Hermione and walked past her to go upstairs. Arthur sighed and was about to follow his wife when Hermione reached out to grab his arm.

"There is one thing, Mr. Weasley-that might be of some service to you,"

"What is that?" Arthur asked, curiously.

"Dolohov was the one who tortured my mum-he admitted it to me."

Arthur took a sharp breath and nodded. "That is very helpful, yes."

"You'll be able to find him, won't you?"

"We've been trying to find Dolohov for years now, Hermione." Arthur said grimly. "He slips through the cracks like smoke, that one. But I promise you we _will_ find him."

Hermione nodded and watched Arthur retreat up the staircase.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny asked, looking at her friend with wide eyes. "You didn't have to take the blame!"

"You were digging a pretty deep hole for yourself, Gin." Ron said, walking into the kitchen with Harry. "Honestly, saying the Ministry mixed up the letters."

Ginny huffed and sat down on a chair. "It was the first thing that came to mind,"

"At least Mr. Weasley can tell the aurors about Dolohov," Harry said. "It's a start,"

Hermione nodded and lowered herself down to sit on the table. "Your mum hates me now,"

"She does not hate you," Ron said, sitting next to her.

She let out a bitter laugh and looked at him. "Did you see that look she gave me? She hates that I put her daughter in danger-she hates that I'm putting you all in danger just by being here,"

Ron sighed gruffly. "Not this rubbish again."

Hermione looked at him sharply before quickly standing up and storming out of the kitchen.

"She does realize that you've been staying here for years while You-Know-Who was after you, right?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

"It's different, I suppose." Harry said with a sigh. "When it's happening to you, it doesn't matter who's with you or who is protecting you. All she sees right now is that if anything _was_ to happen to anybody here-it would be her fault. It's crazy, I know-but I understand what she's feeling."

Ron sighed and glanced at the staircase. "She can complain about this all she wants," he said before standing up. "There is no way I'm letting her go off to live someplace else. Where would she go? Live with her muggle grandparents?" he asked to no one in particular. "She's a lot safer here with trained witches and wizards,"

"We know this, Ron." Ginny said. "Hermione does too, believe me. She's just scared. She's trying to pass off this Muggle List thing as if it's nothing. She wants to concentrate on her parents and finding who did this to them-as we all do, but she's really worried about the list." Ginny paused and walked towards her brother. "And she knows that dad is right when he says that if a death eater passed one of us on the street they wouldn't think twice about killing us or taking us."

"That's not because of _her_ though," Ron said, raising his hands above his head.

Ginny sighed and shrugged. She walked back over towards Harry and sat down next to him. Ron remained still for a moment before walking up the staircase to the second floor.

"Hermione?" he asked, knocking on Ginny's door. He opened it slightly and peaked inside. She was sitting on the ground, resting her back against her cot. A shoebox was opened on her lap as she stared at various photographs in her hands. "Hermione?" he asked again. He wasn't sure she wanted him in there.

She looked up and smiled weakly. "Sorry I stormed out back there."

Ron shrugged and sat down next to her. "It's fine," He looked over and grinned at the photograph she held in her hand. A young bushy haired girl was smiling at the camera showing her missing front teeth. She was clutching a thick book in her hands as she sat on a colourful chair.

"This was mum's favourite picture of me," she commented. "She made it our Christmas card that year. I thought she might like it by her bed,"

Ron nodded and wrapped an arm around her. She rested against him and began showing him other photos. Many of them were of her and her parents-he was still amazed at how they remained still-no movement whatsoever.

"Hey, I don't remember this one being taken," Ron said, looking at a picture of himself, Harry and Hermione at Kings Cross.

"Oh," Hermione said with a smirk. "Mum snuck and took this one while we were getting off the platform our first year. We've all changed so much,"

"Yeah," Ron said with a chuckle. "Look how short I was,"

"That didn't last long," Hermione said with a grin. "I remember when I saw you at Diagon Alley a few months later I was completely shocked at how much you've grown."

"Yeah, mum was worried I was going to need new robes already."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Let's hope you've stopped growing. It's going to get hard to kiss you if you grow any taller,"

Ron gave her a lopsided grin and kissed her cheek. He looked down at the other photos and continued to look through them with her. After a few moments, Hermione turned to look at him and sighed. "I think I'm ready to see them again."

"Your parents?" he asked. Hermione nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

"I can't keep avoiding it. I want to see how they're doing-it's wrong of me to ignore them like this."

"Do you want to go tomorrow?" Ron asked as he stroked her arm lightly.

"Well, I was hoping you would come with me and you work at the joke shop tomorrow," Hermione said softly. "But if you don't want to go I can go tomorrow. It's really no big deal. I would understand, especially after what happened last time,"

Ron silenced her by kissing her gently. Hermione grinned at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to come with you," Ron said seriously. "I'll always come with you."

Hermione glanced up at him and felt her heart swell. She wasn't surprised by his statement; he was looking out for her, even when she was twelve years old. He had always stood up for her in times where she needed it most-and she knew that he would always be there to protect her, no matter what. Hermione knew at the age of fourteen that she had feelings for Ron. She never admitted it anyone, not even herself for awhile. She always thought the feelings inside her would fade-surely she just felt this way towards him because they were so close as friends. It was just a crush-those were the words repeated to herself over and over each night before falling asleep. However, as time went on, she knew that it wasn't just a crush-she was falling in love with him.

"Is that alright?" Ron asked, noticing her silence.

Hermione nodded and stretched up to kiss his jaw. She lingered there for a moment before pulling away and smiling. "I'd like that."

He held her closer and pointed back towards the pictures. "Let's figure out which ones to bring,"

She sighed lovingly and averted her attention back to the task at hand.

* * *

Harry walked into the Burrow's kitchen later that night when everyone else was asleep. Ever since he moved into the twin's old bedroom he was having the hardest time falling asleep. He would look around and remember what it had looked like when Fred had been alive and a feeling of insurmountable guilt would come over him making it impossible to fall asleep. He pulled out a glass of pumpkin juice from the refrigerator and took a large gulp. Peering out of the kitchen window, he was surprised to see a mass of long red hair sitting on the grass, looking up at the sky. Pushing open the door, he was immediately met with the gently breeze of summer.

"Ginny?" he asked, walking closer.

She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around sharply. "You prat, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Harry grinned and lowered himself on the ground next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking at the stars," Ginny said, looking back up at the sky. "I come out here a lot when I can't sleep and just think,"

"Think about what?" Harry asked gently, although he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Fred," she said softly. "...and others who died. Remus and Tonks...about how Teddy didn't even get a chance to know how great they were...I think about you."

Harry wrapped his arm around her and they both leaned back on their backs to get a better look at the stars that surrounded the Burrow.

"A lot of the time, I think about that moment during the battle when I thought I'd lost you. I don't think I've ever been that scared."

Harry kissed her temple softly. "You never have to worry about that. I'm always going to be here,"

Ginny looked over at him and Harry was surprised to see tears swimming in her eyes. "How do you know that? After everything that we've all been through it proves that we don't know what's going to happen in ten minutes from now yet alone a year."

"That's why we got to make the most of the time we've got," Harry said softly.

Ginny sighed and rolled over on her side. She stared into Harry's green eyes and smiled softly. "Promise me you'll always be here-that you won't leave."

Harry sighed and stroked her cheek softly. "Ginny, I don't plan on living here at the Burrow forever."

"I figured as much, but that's not what I meant,"

Harry looked at her and leaned forward to kiss her lips softly. "I promise," he said against her lips.

* * *

Hermione had spent many nights at the Burrow before but never had the creaks of the walls and the distant moans of the family ghoul bothered her-until now that is. She hated to admit that she felt scared-but after seeing Dolohov in London earlier that day; she couldn't get his long twisted face out of her mind's eye.

Ginny had snuck out of the room-probably to go and see Harry. She was getting gutsier-Hermione thought to herself-going to see Harry while her parents were in the house was definitely courageous. However, her absence was making Hermione uneasy. The only other time in her life that Hermione was afraid to sleep alone was when her, Harry and Ron had first arrived at Grimmauld Place last summer. She supposed she was in more danger then than she was now.

Closing her eyes tightly, Hermione started counting backwards with the hope that this would aid her in her attempts to fall asleep at a reasonable hour. However when she reached eighty-nine, a loud popping noise was heard in the distance. Instantly, Hermione's hand flew to her wand under her pillow and her head popped up. She knew that was the sound of someone Apperating. She also knew that the Weasley's didn't have any neighbours for miles. Padding over to the window, she jumped when she saw two people standing on the lawn-her heart slowed down a bit when she saw that those two people were Harry and Ginny-their wands were pointed towards the field urgently-they must have heard the pop as well.

Hermione quickly left the bedroom, grabbing her dressing gown in the process. She barrelled down the staircase and for the second time that day, bumped into Ron.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked. She was surprised to find her voice shaking slightly. Ron turned to face her and nodded.

"Stay in here," he said before grabbing his wand out of his pocket and running towards the door where Arthur and Molly were already standing.

Hermione watched Arthur and Ron quickly head outside, their wands also pointed towards the large field that surrounded the Burrow. They joined Harry and Ginny and began discussing something Hermione could not hear. She sighed and tightened her grip on her wand-she was not about to stay hidden in the house like some damsel in distress. Racing past Mrs. Weasley, Hermione joined the foursome outside.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be out here." Arthur said, looking at the girl who now stood by Ron's side.

"I'm not leaving," Hermione said, not tearing her eyes off the field. "Why aren't they showing themselves?" She watched as the wind gently blew the brush-creating an illusion that someone or something was walking towards them. It was making the paranoia of the group rise immensely.

"I'm going to check it out," Harry said moving forward.

"Are you insane?" Ginny asked, holding him back. "That could be what they want! You could be walking into their trap!"

"I'll go with you," Ron said, nodding at Harry. Ginny sighed loudly and threw her hands in the air, obviously frustrated.

Harry, Ron and Arthur walked into the field, wands at the ready.

"Where are they going?" called Mrs. Weasley's frantic voice from the kitchen door.

Ginny walked towards her mother to comfort her and tell her what was going on while Hermione stayed behind, watching the three men disappear in the foliage. She chewed on her lower lip as she strained her ears to hear anything-the sound of a curse, the sound of someone's voice-anything. But she heard nothing-even the wind had ceased blowing, allowing the brush to remain at a standstill.

Hermione was about to turn around and join Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, but something caught her eye out of her peripheral vision. Gripping her wand tighter, Hermione walked towards the side of the Burrow. She knew she shouldn't be wandering into the field on her own, but she couldn't stop her legs-it was like they had a mind of their own.

Her bare feet crushed on the dirt and grass below her as she walked deeper and deeper into the field. She pushed through the overgrown plants, her wand pointed in front of her threateningly. She was not surprised to find her arm shaking. It was then that she stopped walking and glanced around at her surroundings. What was she doing, walking alone in a dark field where death eaters could be waiting? She looked behind her and saw that she had mindlessly walked a great distance without even fully realizing it. Was she under some sort of spell? Hermione felt her heartbeat rise, as she felt her body, making sure everything was intact.

She was about to make a mad dash back towards the Burrow and return to safety but out of the corner of her eye she saw an orange light behind the high blades of grass.

"Who's there?" she called out, not moving a muscle. She was half expecting Dolohov to emerge from the darkness-the thought alone caused her to whimper in fear. When nothing happened a few moments later, Hermione slowly approached the orange glow.

_"Hermione! Hermione!"_

She heard her name being frantically called out in the distance, but she didn't turn around. The orange glow was slowly pulling her in causing her to block out all the sounds around her. Parting the foliage tentatively, Hermione cautiously looked down and arched an eyebrow. There on the ground was a small fire, burning brightly but not spreading. The fire was not igniting the plants around them nor was it radiating heat-Hermione noticed as she lowered herself to the ground to get a better look.

Pointing out her wand, Hermione took a deep breath and muttered, "Aguamenti," A stream of clear water poured out of the tip of her wand, causing the fire to slowly burn out. She gasped instantly when she saw what was now lying on the muddy floor. Reaching forward, Hermione picked up the small, glinting diamond ring and held it delicately in her hands. It was her mother's wedding ring, Hermione could recognize it anywhere. She had spent her entire childhood nicking the ring from the bathroom whenever her mother showered-slipping it on her finger and pretending it was her own. Hermione took a deep breath as tears welled in her eyes-she knew that her mum was wearing her wedding ring when she visited her at St. Mungo's-which only meant...

She instantly stood up, gripping the ring in her hand tightly. The moment the diamond touched her skin, Hermione heard a loud scream in her head. The scream was so shrill she was sure her eardrums would burst.

_ "Stop! Please!" _Hermione heard her mother yell. _"I don't know! I don't!"_

_"Check her bedroom!" _yelled the voice of Antonin Dolohov. _"The Mudblood is bound to be here somewhere."_

_"Josephine, what's going on?"_ Hermione heard her father's voice ask and let out a strangled sob as she looked all around her. The voices were so real, as if they were next to her. The sound of her father's cries of pain echoed in her head.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled to no one, covering her ears. "Please!"

_ "She's not in her room!" _said a voice Hermione didn't recognize. _"Where is she?"_

_ "I'll never tell you!" _Paul said, his voice sounded strained.

Laughter sounded in her head, which caused her to clasp her ears tighter.

_"Crucio!"_

The screams of her parents sounded throughout her head, causing Hermione to scream as well.

_"We'll find your filthy daughter," _Dolohov spit out. _"Mark my words."_

Hermione turned around and started running. She barely got ten feet away before arms circled around her waist, causing Hermione to scream out again.

"Hermione, Hermione-it's me," said Ron's voice as he pulled her away from him to examine her. Arthur, Harry and Ginny ran past her, wands pointed out towards the surrounding foliage.

She looked up at Ron and saw that his eyes were wide with worry and concern.

"What happened?" he asked. Hermione threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck. She clung onto his shirt and sobbed violently-causing the others to run to her side.

"Who was it? What did they do to you?" Harry demanded, his wand still pointed out in case of an attack.

"They went to St. Mungo's," she managed to squeak out. She held out her hand to show the wedding ring that had now left an imprint in the palm of her hand from her holding it so fiercely. "They took this from mum..." She felt Ron's grip around her middle tighten.

"How would they get past security?" he asked, looking at his father.

Arthur seemed to be at a loss for words.

"It was Dolohov-he's the one who did it." Hermione said with sudden venom.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked carefully.

"I just do."

"I'll send a message to St. Mungo's," Arthur said. "I'll tell them to check on your parents and see if everything's in order. Let's get back inside."

They started walking back towards the Burrow slowly. Ron placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders and noticed that she was still trembling.

"What happened back there?" he asked lowly. "Why'd you scream?"

Hermione looked up at him and he was surprised at how pale her face looked in the moonlight.

"When I touched the ring," she said slowly. "I heard it happening."

Ron stopped walking and turned to face Hermione. "What do you mean?"

"I heard my parents getting attacked in my head...it seemed so real..."

"We're you cursed?" His voice had a slight edge to it; his eyes were scanning her to see if there was any external damage. "Do you still hear it? Are you in pain?"

Hermione shook her head and touched the side of Ron's face softly. "Ron, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We better make mum take a look at you once we get back,"

"Yes, alright." Hermione answered, allowing a small smile form on her lips.

"Everything alright back there?" Arthur called from up ahead.

"Yeah, dad!" Ron called back, returning his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She leaned into him, the sounds of her parent's painful screams following her as she walked back towards the Burrow.

* * *

_Read and review!_

_Sorry, no preview for the next chapter! I haven't wrote it yet! _


	8. VIII

_AN: Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing! Or just reading! I don't even care! I just love that people are enjoying this story! _

_Now, this chapter is a little light and short. It's almost like a filler because I've been so busy with university. I really do like this chapter though because it's pretty damn cute ;) _

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eight

The following morning, Hermione immediately floo'd to St. Mungo's to check on her parents. She had told Ron over and over that he needn't take the day off from WWW but he insisted saying that this was more important-which of course, she tried to argue with but he wouldn't stand for it. She supposed she knew she would lose this particular argument in the end anyway. The meeting with her parents went well-better than the first one, Hermione noted with reassurance. She managed to place a few photographs around their bed, arranging them so that they would be the first things her parents saw before going to bed at night and waking up in the morning. Hermione even managed to hold her mother's hand without the latter screaming out in fear-much to Hermione and Ron's relief.

Hermione had decided to leave her mother's wedding ring back at the Burrow-knowing that some traces of dark magic may still be present on it. The palm of her hand had developed a red welt where the diamond had made contact with her skin but after getting a quick check-up from a mediwitch at the hospital, she was said to be fine and curse free-"just a bit shaken up, I can imagine,"

After spending the entire morning at the hospital-Hermione and Ron floo'd back to the Burrow while their chaperone-Savage, who was part of the Auror department, returned to the Ministry.

"Do you know what bothers me a bit?" Hermione asked once she and Ron settled themselves in the Burrow's sitting room.

"What's that?" Ron asked, eyeing her curiously.

"If the Death Eaters want me so desperately, why didn't Dolohov just take me last night? He had ample opportunity to attack me while I was in the field."

Ron remained silent, his hands clasped together as he leaned on his knees. He had been wondering the same thing. It was obvious that the Death Eaters knew Hermione was at the Burrow and it was also obvious that they wanted her dead- his stomach flipped over at the thought. Why weren't they getting attacked every which way? Why _didn't_ Dolohov attack Hermione when she ventured out into the brush _alone_?

It was almost like they were messing with her mind...messing with her mind _before_ making their attack.

"It's all a part of their plan." Ron said grimly. "They want to make you nutters first. It's a sick game to them, it is."

Hermione nodded and took a sharp intake of breath. She knew Ron was right-how else could they explain it? Unless Dolohov was extremely dim-witted and missed his chance to capture her two times.

"Well, it's not going to happen." Hermione stated firmly. "I'm not going to let them get to me."

"They're not going to have another chance to get to you," Ron said, his voice just as firm as hers was. "You really need to promise me that you won't go off on your own anymore. I know its rubbish, especially since it's summer but it's for your own good."

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "I told you before; I didn't mean to go off on my own last night."

"I know," Ron said softly. "I'm not _blaming_ you. I just don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I know you don't. But, I don't want to see anything happen to you either, so no more going off to fight for my safety like you did last night with Harry and your father. You could have been captured just as easily as I."

Ron smirked slightly. "You know I'm not going to promise to never fight for your safety."

She laughed lowly and shrugged her shoulders. "It was worth a shot." Her eyes fell upon his and she stood up, walked towards him and gently lowered herself onto his lap. She wondered, for a moment, if he would enjoy his position-she had never sat on his lap before, it reminded her way too much of Lavender Brown, who always used Ron as her personal chair. Her worries were put at ease when she felt Ron's arms snake around her middle, pulling her in closer.

"How is it," she began softly, "that I have death eaters looking for me and yet I've never felt safer?" She lowered her head onto his shoulder and took a deep breath. "I feel so lucky that I have you in my life, Ron but I'm so scared of what you'd do to save me."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes glancing downwards at her.

"I know you Ron. You may be taller but you're the same boy who cursed Malfoy for me second year but ended up barfing up slugs instead." She felt him shutter at the memory which caused her to chuckle. "I'm just worried that one day you'll try and save me and get yourself hurt in the process-or worse."

"Hermione, you don't have to worry about that."

Hermione scoffed. "I've _been_ worrying about that since I was thirteen, Ronald. I've always known you had a temper and it always scared me that one day you were really going to hurt Malfoy for calling me a Mudblood. That was just verbal abuse-something I could take...this," she paused and snuggled in closer. "this is far more serious and I can't have you risking your neck to save mine."

Ron chuckled humourlessly. "Listen, Hermione-you're barking if you think I'm going to sit back and watch you get attacked just because I don't want to injure myself..."

She didn't say anything.

"Let's put it this way," Ron said, his tone softer and without a hint of laughter. "What if it were _me_ these Death Eaters were after? What would you say if I told you not to worry about me? If I just told you to sit back and let me fend for myself when you knew it really frightened me, what would you tell me?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Touché," she said with a small smile.

Ron raised his thumb and brushed away a tear that escaped her eye. "You have to understand Hermione that your safety is all I care about. We've been through so much together and I've seen you in pain and I've seen you close to death before. More than once I thought I was going to lose you...I'd rather not relive those moments again."

Hermione nodded slightly, letting her head rest back down on his shoulder. She felt his arms tighten around her as he leaned back into the chair. She wasn't lying when she said she had never felt safer-it was impossible to feel unsafe when you were in Ron's arms. It was almost as if they were her personal protective charms circling her, keeping out harm and suffering. She felt her eyes growing heavy and her breath started to even out. She softly placed a kiss on Ron's neck and closed her eyes before whispering,

"I love you, Ron."

She was already asleep before he answered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Arthur Weasley walked into his home later that evening and smiled warmly at the scene that greeted him. Hermione was curled up on his son's lap; both of them were sleeping soundly. These past few days had been very trying and he himself felt exhausted both physically and mentally. As he let his eyes linger on the sleeping couple for a few more moments, he felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness engulf him. When he was their age, he and Molly were living their lives peacefully and happily. Ron and Hermione may have been living happily and peacefully at the moment but he knew that the greater picture was anything but.

When was this madness going to end? When was the wizarding world going to find peace? Arthur dragged himself away from the sitting room and lowered himself onto a kitchen chair. It wasn't fair that the young had to live with such caution and fear. It wasn't fair that a young boy like Harry had to lose his parents at such a young age and be forced to face terrors throughout all his school years. It wasn't fair that his son, Bill, was forced to live with scars on his face for the rest of his life. It wasn't fair that Hermione had to be hunted to down by savage death eaters just because she was a muggle-born. It wasn't fair that any of his children had to live the way they were forced to. And it certainly wasn't fair that he had to bury a son at the age of twenty, Arthur thought sadly as he leaned his head on the palm of his hand.

He wholeheartedly believed that in due time, the wizarding world would reinvent itself into something spectacular. Of course, he thought this would happen the moment Voldemort was defeated-but of course; something like this _had_ to come about only a month later.

"Oh, Arthur, I didn't hear you come in."

Arthur looked up and smiled as Molly walked into the kitchen.

"Did you see them in there?" she asked with a little grin, pointing towards the sitting room. Arthur nodded, a grin tugging at his lips as well. "I'm tempted to get the camera. Hermione would love this as a photograph-especially after all of hers was destroyed." As she said this, she grabbed a large camera from one of the kitchen drawers and quietly walked into the sitting room. She returned a few moments later, a sly grin on her face. "And they'll never know."

Arthur laughed at his wife and reached for her hand. She smiled faintly at him as he dragged her towards him and allowed her to sit on his lap.

"Do you remember what it was like to be that young and in love?" she asked, looking into her husband's eyes.

"Yes," Arthur said with a nod. "I'm still living it,"

Molly smiled warmly at her husband and kissed him lightly.

"I hate that our children have to go through this." he said, seriously. "I really wished that all of this would be over after the war."

Molly nodded, grimly. "We all did, dear. However, we mustn't give up hope. These kids have been through so much-more than I care for. Merlin, if I had to go through half the things Ronnie had to at his age I'm sure I wouldn't have made it out of my first year at Hogwarts,"

Arthur grinned and nodded. "I feel the same way-these kids are bright and fierce."

"They are at that." Molly added with a chuckle. "But that doesn't mean that you have lost your touch, dear."

It was Arthur's turn to chuckle. "Well, I don't know about that. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Age doesn't mean much-look at Albus."

"Very true, he fought up to one hundred and fifteen; however I am hoping to retire before I hit triple digits."

Molly laughed again and stood up from her husband's lap. "We'll get through this," she said, moving towards the sink. "I know we will."

Arthur sighed and watched his wife busy around the kitchen. Oh how he hoped she was right.

* * *

_I told you it was short-but sweet, don't you think?_

_Coming Up next: The fear that has been lingering in the air for so long gets played out. _

_Read and Review please! _


	9. IX

_Chapter Nine_

Hermione walked around the store, grinning as she watched various objects fly past her towards the upper levels. It was the first time she had been in Weasley Wizard Wheezes since her sixth year and she noticed that things hadn't changed much, except for the obvious friendly face whom was missing. Hermione sighed sadly as she watched George walk around the store, explaining products to customers and organizing some items on the shelves.

"They really have quite a variety of products here, don't they?"

Hermione turned and nodded towards her chaperone, Auror Savannah Gold. The woman was holding up a Puking Pastille, wrinkling her nose as she read the description of the sweet.

"Quite," she answered, turning back around and weaving her way through the crowd of costumers. Savannah quickly dropped the product and moved to keep up with the young girl.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Neville Longbottom walking towards her, grinning from ear to ear. He wrapped her in a tight hug once he approached which she returned wholeheartedly.

"Neville, it's so good to see you!" Hermione said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Neville replied with a nod. "Helping out at Hogwarts as much as I can. It seems like every time I go down there there's more damage."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I've been meaning to lend a hand."

"From what I've heard you've got quite a bit of other stuff to worry about," he said with a sad expression. "I'm sorry about your parents,"

"Yes," she said taking a sharp breath. "Yes, it's difficult."

Neville nodded understandingly. "I know." He glanced behind her at the tall, raven haired woman and smirked. "I see you've got Aurors following you now."

"Annoyingly so," Hermione said with a small grin. "But for the past few weeks I've had Savannah. She's a real dear,"

"Oh go on," Savannah said, swatting Hermione's arm playfully. "I've been assigned to watch over Ministry brats my entire life-you, my dear, are a walk in the park. Never complains, this one."

Neville laughed and nodded. "That doesn't surprise me a bit,"

"So what have you been up to, Neville?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly at the compliments thrown her way. "The last time I saw you..." She trailed off; knowing that the last time she saw her old school friend was when he chopped the head off of Nagini. Looking into his eyes, Hermione saw that he was remembering the last time he saw her as well. It wasn't a happy memory that was for sure.

"I've actually been thinking about teaching."

Hermione beamed. "Really? Oh Neville, that's prefect! Herbology, I assume?"

"Yes, Professor Sprout mentioned that she was thinking about retirement. She's already expressed an interest in me replacing her but we'll see."

"That's really great Neville." Hermione said, touching his shoulder warmly.

"Well, what about you?" he asked with a large grin. "I expect job offers are owling in like mad?"

Hermione dropped her hand from his shoulder slowly. In all honesty, she hadn't really thought about a career what with everything that was going on with her life. She had always wanted to spread the word about house elf regulation and also help other magical creatures such as werewolves, giants and centaurs get the respect they truly deserved-however now the only thought in her mind was her parents and helping in whichever way she could to capture Dolohov and whomever else was involved with the torture.

"Not really," Hermione answered with a small shrug. "I'm just taking things one step at a time. I spend most of my time at St. Mungo's nowadays-I don't see a job fitting into that schedule just yet."

Neville patted her shoulder and nodded. "Well, there really is no rush."

"I suppose not,"

"What about Ron and Harry?"

"Well, Ron is working here with George for the time being but him and Harry were discussing the Auror training program the other day with Kingsley and Savage. I'm sure they'd love to step foot into that career path even though just the thought of it scares me half to death."

"Training is a killer," Savannah said with a firm nod. "Takes a lot out of a person, let me tell you. The end result, however, is worth it all. Capturing killers and putting them behind bars-worth every ounce of sweat and blood I say."

"Hello ladies," George said as he waltzed over. "And Neville."

"Hey George," Neville greeted.

"Fancy a Pigmy Puff?" George asked, holding out the small pink fluff-ball in the palm of his hand.

"Isn't it just darling?" Savannah asked, peering down at the tiny creature.

"Yes, they are a favourite among our female costumers."

"Do they come in any other colours?"

"Just purple and pink for now, I'm afraid. Ron wants to get orange coloured ones," he looked at Hermione and rolled his eyes. "One guess why that is,"

Hermione chuckled and craned her neck to look above the sea of costumers.

"Where is Ron, by the way?"

George shrugged his shoulders. "Last I saw him he was doing inventory in the back." He looked at Savannah and held out his arm. "Allow me to show you to our purple Pigmy's."

Savannah rolled her eyes him, but took his arm and nodded. "Right, lead the way." She turned to face Hermione. "You come with as well, Hermione."

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes but she nodded in compliance. She wasn't about to start complaining just after Savannah was just singing her praises about not doing so.

"Are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione turned and looked down at a small boy with blonde curly hair. He was clutching a punching telescope in his hands as he stared up with her with wide eyes.

"Yes," Hermione answered, bending down to the boy's height. "Are you alright? Are you lost?"

"No, it's just Mr. Weasley is looking for you up front."

"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"The man who works here. He asked me to find you. He gave me this punching telescope to do it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes-that sounded like Ron. Too lazy to find her himself so he bribes a young boy to do it for him. "Yes, well, where did you say he was?"

The boy pointed towards the front of the store and Hermione nodded. "Thank you; go back to your parents."

Hermione looked over to the direction that George and Savannah had disappeared. Glancing back at Neville she smiled slightly towards him.

"If Savannah is looking for me can you just tell her I'm with Ron?"

Neville nodded. "Sure. Tell him I said hello,"

"Thanks Neville-and I will."

Hermione went off towards the front of the store and began searching for her favourite redhead. As she pushed her way past the hoards of people, Hermione found herself amazed that a simple sale at the joke shop could bring about so many customers. Reaching the front doors, Hermione arched an eyebrow as she looked around her, trying to spot Ron.

Maybe he was waiting for her outside, Hermione thought as she pushed open the doors and walked onto the dark streets of Diagon Ally. Most of the other stores on the strip were still being repaired and renovated and the only shop that seemed to be light up and lively was WWW.

"Ron?" she called out, looking around her. "Are you out here?" Waiting a few more moments, Hermione sighed and turned back to re-enter the store when a pair of arms circled around her waist, pulling her closer to the body they were attached to.

Hermione let out a yelp which quickly turned to a laugh as the arms around her tightened and a pair of lips found her neck.

"You scared me, Ronald." Hermione scolded but she couldn't help smiling as she felt him kiss her neck. "Oh so you think this will make up for the fact that I haven't seen you all day and when I finally do, you nearly give me heart failure?" she giggled. She felt the arms around her waist tighten, almost painfully. "Ron?"

She looked down at the hands that were clasped on her stomach and felt her heartbeat rise quickly. They were tan and hairy, not pale and freakily. The man quickly spun her around and Hermione gasped loudly.

"Hello, girly." Antonin Dolohov said with a smile. "You sure do taste good for a Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear as Dolohov quickly reached into her pocket, pulled out her wand and threw it to the ground a few feet away. A loud scream escaped her throat as everything around her went back and she felt herself being tugged in all different directions.

* * *

Ron sighed as he exited the back storage room. He despised doing inventory for the joke shop. It always gave him a headache and made him yearn for a nap. He grinned when he saw the crowd in the shop, knowing that business these days had been scarce. This was definitely the most the shop had seen in over a year. His eyes scanned the room for Hermione and frowned when he didn't see her anywhere.

"Hey," Ginny said with a smile, walking towards her brother. Ron laughed when he saw her arms laden with merchandise. "I'm making out like a bandit here today."

"Mum is going to flip when she sees you bringing all this stuff home, you know."

"Ah, well," Ginny said with a shrug. "Care to ring up your favourite sister?"

Ron chuckled and ushered her towards the register. "I care to remind you that you're my only sister."

"Which _would_ make me your favourite unless you're seeing another sister on the side,"

Ron grinned and bagged his sister's purchases. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"Last I saw she was talking with Neville and Savannah, but that was almost fifteen minutes ago."

He nodded and walked out from behind the counter. The two of them walked through the crowd for a few moments when Ginny elbowed him in the ribs and pointed towards Neville.

"Hey, Neville!" Ron called, walking towards him with a smile. He clapped his old friend on the back and shook his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thanks. The shop is going lovely, I see."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. Have you seen Hermione?"

"Not since you called for her at the front of the store,"

"What?"

"That little boy you sent over came and told Hermione that you were asking for her at the front of the store. That was...oh about ten-fifteen minutes ago."

Ron blanched slightly and looked at his sister. She was staring up at him with a worried look on her face.

"You didn't send for her, did you?" asked Ginny, her voice low.

Ron shook his head and turned his attention back to Neville. "Where is the little boy? Is he still here?"

Neville looked around for a few moments before nodding his head towards the Headless Hats. "Right there, the blonde."

Ron quickly rushed over towards him with Ginny and Neville in tow. "Oi, kid,"

The boy turned around and looked up at the three adults staring down at him. "I didn't do nothing!"

"No, you're not in trouble." Ginny said soothingly. "A few minutes ago you were told to fetch Hermione Granger, do you remember?"

The boy nodded.

"Do you remember who told you to fetch her?"

The boy scrunched up his face for a moment. "He was really tall and hairy. Brown hair...long face."

"Son of a bitch!" Ron yelled before storming off towards the front of the store.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed as she raced after her brother, dropping her bags in the process. The two of them burst through the front doors, gathering a lot of attention from the costumers inside.

"Where is she, where is she?" Ron asked as he looked around, his hands grabbing at the hair on his head.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" George asked, walking out of the joke shop. "I'm all for creating a scene but that was a little much, Ron."

Ron ignored his brother's words and continued to look around, cursing under his breath.

"Hermione!" he screamed out.

George blanched and looked at Ginny who was standing very still, her face stony. Seconds later, Harry, Neville and Savannah burst through the front doors, each showing an expression of concern and confusion.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Ginny was about to answer but her eyes fell on an object that made her hair stand on end.

"Ron," she said in a whisper. He turned to face his sister and followed her gaze. There, on the cobbled path, lay Hermione's wand.

"No..." Ron said, falling to his knees by the 10 ¾ wand. "They've got her," he choked out before completely succumbing to tears.

Ginny rushed to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. Harry stared at the scene before him, a feeling of anguish and anger overtaking him. He looked over at Savannah and saw that her eyes were wide as she stared at the wand on the ground. Harry felt his hands shake with anger-Savannah was supposed to protect Hermione, that's what she was hired to do!

"We've got to do something!" Ron yelled suddenly, breaking Harry from his concentration. "It was Dolohov that caught her! We've got to go and find her!"

"Ron, the Aurors have been looking for Dolohov for years now," Savannah said as calmly as she could.

Ron glared at her as he stood up. He walked towards her and for a moment Harry thought he might actually strike the woman in front of him.

"You should leave," Ron hissed with a disgusted look on his face. "I believe your work here is finished."

Savannah took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm staying. I'll go alert the Aurors and the Order." She promptly turned on her heel and walked down the cobbled path.

* * *

Later that night at the Burrow, the remaining Order members plus a team of Aurors were sitting at the kitchen table, all discussing their course of action.

"We should of had Aurors at every store front!" hissed Savage, banging his fist on the table.

"We didn't think that Dolohov or any Death Eater for that matter would show their face in Diagon Ally," Kingsley said with a shake of his head.

"This mission is a circle, it seems." said Williamson, eyeing those around him. "We've never managed to catch Dolohov before-we're starting someplace unknown and we're going to end up right where we started. I'm telling you, we'll catch Dolohov when he's dead."

"That doesn't matter!" Savannah screamed. "We have to try and look for Hermione! And all those other Muggle-borns!"

"Other muggle-borns?" Ron asked. "What other muggle-borns?"

Molly sighed and stared at her son, Ginny and Harry. "There have been a number of muggle-born disappearances the past few weeks."

"What?" shrieked Ginny. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't want to alert Hermione! We didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was!" Molly said, hands on her hips.

"I can't believe this," Ginny said with a large sigh. She looked around at everyone and let out a low chuckle. "So, what, we're just going to leave them be? Let them keep attacking muggle-borns? Let them murder my best friend?"

"Of course not," Molly said softly, her eyes darting to her son. Ron sat rigid in his seat, his hands clenched into fists.

"There is a team of Aurors looking for her right now, Ginny." Savannah said, reaching out to touch her arm. Ginny shot her a glare and recoiled.

"Don't you touch me!" Ginny hissed. "This is your entire fault! If you were doing your job, you would have been able to protect Hermione!"

Savannah sighed and shook her head. "I thought she was behind me,"

"Funny," Ginny said, tears welling in her eyes. "I thought she was supposed to be in _front_ of you at all times, not _behind_ you. That was the rule, wasn't it? That's what we had lectured to us. Always be in front, never behind!"

"Ginny," said Harry softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We do have an inkling on who may be a part of this," Kingsley said, his voice booming above the rest.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry," Kingsley began. "Who is the one family you know that hates muggle-borns more than the rest and has shown repeated dislike for Ms. Granger?"

They heard a chair screech on the floor and everyone turned to face Ron who was now standing, a look a pure hate on his face.

"Malfoy."

* * *

_Coming Up Next: The next chapter is a short one. A course of action is discussed. _

_Read and review! _


	10. X

_AN: First, I want to just thank everyone who is reading this story and leaving a review. It really means so much that the few who are reviewing are taking their time at the end of each chapter and leaving a comment about my story. I've been working so hard on it to make sure that everyone enjoys it and reading reviews definitely make me want to continue writing and putting my all into this story. So, once again, THANK YOU for all the reviews and for people who are reading but not reviewing, I hope you're enjoying it too! I wish you could tell me if you are! _

_Oh, and second, I still don't own anything.

* * *

_

Chapter Ten

According to Ron Weasley, there was only one word that could describe him perfectly and that was _horrible_. He was horrible at school; he always left his assignments untouched until the last minute and never studied hard enough for any exam. He was horrible at Quidditch; there was an entire song dedicated to how terrible he was at the sport. He was horrible at picking up after himself; his bedroom could testify to that. He was a horrible brother; excluding Ginny all those years when he knew how desperately she wanted to be a part of Harry, Hermione and his group. He was a horrible friend; leaving Harry during the Horcrux hunt after he had promised that he would be there for him. He was a horrible boyfriend; he didn't protect Hermione when she needed it most. She was gone because he didn't protect her. She was gone because of him.

Ron angrily threw a pillow at his dresser, knocking over a various items and causing them to fall onto the floor loudly. Tears splashed down his cheeks as he balled his hands into fists.

"Fuck!" he bellowed in a strangled voice.

His watery eyes fell upon the pile of fallen objects and he shook his head as he lowered himself to the ground. He gingerly picked up Hermione's wand and held it in his hands. He grasped it tightly and let out a bitter chuckle. How was he expected to sit here and do nothing?

No. Ron thought, shaking his head. He would _not_ just sit back and wait.

He may have been horrible at school but he did manage to collect more O.W.L's than both Fred and George combined. He may have been horrible at Quidditch but he did save a few goals and that infamous song did transform into a positive one after his perfect game fifth year. He may be a horrible brother but now he and Ginny were friends and he was helping his brother run his business for free. He may be a horrible friend but he did come back after realising what a git he was being. And he may be a horrible boyfriend...Ron thought bitterly, but he _was_ going to get Hermione back. He was.

* * *

"How could this have happened?" Ginny asked as she sat in her bedroom with Harry later that night. "I truly, _truly_, do not understand how this could have happened right under our noses."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt so exhausted and emotionally drained from the past few hours. However, he had to agree with his girlfriend-the fact that their best friend had been captured while in their company was mind blowing, not to mention quite painful to think about.

"We're going to find her, right?" Ginny asked suddenly, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"I hope so Ginny," Harry said, his voice shaking slightly. "I just wish we had a clue as to where she could be-where any of those muggle-borns could be."

"You don't suppose the Malfoy's could really be a part of this, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Harry said. "Although now, after everything..._they_ aren't even that stupid."

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open and Run came barrelling through. He looked paler than usual and his face was red and blotchy. It was clear he had just been crying, but now he looked alert and focused.

"We've got to go," said Ron. "We've got to look for her."

Ginny sighed and stood up from her bed. She walked over towards her brother and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, the Aurors..."

"No!" Ron yelled, backing away from Ginny. "We need to look for her. I can't just sit here while she is out there in danger...I can't!" He turned to face Harry and quickly started towards him. "W-we managed to find all the Horcruxes and we didn't even know where to begin looking then either. We did it then and we can do it now."

Harry sighed but didn't say anything.

"Look," Ron said more firmly. "I'm going to go look for her with or without your help." He paused and looked at Harry, tears swimming in his eyes once again. "How could you just sit here while she's out there? How could I be expected to just...just sit here and do nothing?"

Harry glanced at Ginny and saw that she was staring at her brother with a look of pity mixed with fondness.

"You're right," Harry said. "We need to go."

Ron's face broke out into a smile and he hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you."

"I'm coming too," Ginny said, walking towards them.

"Ginny..." Harry began but Ginny shot him a sharp look that instantly shut him up. "Where should we begin?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"I've got one place in mind." Ron said, seething.

Harry nodded, already knowing where Ron wanted to start. It looked like they would be returning to the place that had originally brought so much fear and pain-Malfoy Manor.

* * *

The building was just as dark and ominous as Ron had remembered. His eyes scanned the windows, looking to see if a light was on in any room. Unfortunately, it looked like its occupants were sleeping. Luckily, Ron didn't care if he woke up the entire household. He came for answers and he was going to get them.

"Let's go," he said as he started towards the door.

"Wait," Ginny said, pulling her brother back. "We haven't planned what we were going to say."

Ron sighed. "We're not going to beat around the bush. We're going to demand they tell us where Hermione is,"

"And if they don't know?" asked Ginny, her eyes wide. She watched him grip his wand tightly and she placed a hand on his arm. "Ron, you can't go in there and start trouble. It will only make matters worse."

"If they say they don't know, they're lying." Ron said, matter-of-factly.

"You don't know that for sure," Ginny said. "They say they don't know and what do you do? You're going to curse them? Torture them so they end up like Hermione's parents?" She paused and took a deep breath. "We're not going in there until you promise me you won't lose your head."

Ron stared at his little sister. Never in his life had she reminded him of Hermione until this very moment. He was brought back to the conversation the two of them shared at the Burrow.

"_I'm just worried that one day you'll try and save me and get yourself hurt in the process-or worse."_

Ron sighed softly and nodded. "Alright,"

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the entire house. Harry, Ron and Ginny waited patiently for someone to answer the door. It took a few moments before they saw a light flick on and heard footsteps approaching the door. It opened slightly and a woman peaked out, her large eyes scanning them nervously.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"We're here to see the Malfoy's." Harry said firmly.

"It's very late,"

"It's urgent." Ron added.

The woman hesitated but after a few moments nodded her head and opened the door slowly.

"You may wait in the drawing room,"

They nodded and walked deeper into the house. It certainly was not very welcoming. The dark walls and high ceilings gave them an uneasy feeling. As they entered the drawing room, Ron felt his fists clench and his blood boil. It was almost as though he could hear Hermione's screams of pain echo off the walls from being tortured by the Cruciatus curse. He looked up and saw that the chandelier had been restored. It was hanging obnoxiously overhead, its crystals gleaming in the moonlight that shined though the open window.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

They turned around and faced Lucius Malfoy as he walked into the room. He was followed closely by Narcissa.

"Potter," Lucius said, eyeing the boy with a look of distaste. "And two Weasley's. There is one noticeable absence to your party...pity."

Ron felt his fists clench but he soon relaxed when he felt Ginny's hand on his forearm. It reminded him so much of Hermione trying to calm him down when Malfoy had provoked him at school.

"That's actually why we're here." Harry said. "We were wondering if you had any idea where Dolohov may have taken Hermione."

"I don't." He answered. "We, as of late, have stayed out of the goings on of the wizarding world. The battle was very trying and we've been collecting ourselves in peace."

"We have no idea where your friend is," Narcissa said. "Nor do we wish to get involved."

"You must have some idea," Ginny said.

Narcissa scowled at the young girl and narrowed her eyes. Ginny returned the expression, not backing down.

"If you don't know where Hermione is, perhaps you know where the countless other muggle-borns are. I'm sure you've heard of the disappearances."

"Yes, most tragic." Lucius drawled.

"Tell me one good reason why I should believe that you don't have any idea where Hermione is." Ron said suddenly, venom in his voice.

Lucius eyed him for a moment, his lips turning into a snarl. "Tell _me_ one good reason I shouldn't just throw you out on the street? Come into my home? Demanding answers to things we've clearly stated we have no part in? Tell me Weasley why I shouldn't just..."

"Lucius," Narcissa said calmly, grasping her husband's forearm. She then turned sharply towards them. "We're done here. Patina, show our _guests_ out please."

The small woman nodded quickly and walked towards the three. She quickly directed them towards the front foyer and shuffled them towards the door.

"I thought I smelled you, Potter."

Turning around, Harry was met with the long, pointed face of Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in his sleeping robes; his blonde hair was tousled messily.

"Draco," Harry said.

"I heard you interrogating my parents," he said, stepping closer to them. He shifted his stare towards the maid and rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, swine."

Patina quickly scurried out of the foyer, disappearing behind a door.

"I see the war hasn't changed you, Malfoy." Ginny said. "You're still an insufferable prat."

"And I see you've upgraded to playing hero, Weasley. Replacing Granger, I see. I guess she is a little _tied_ _up_ these days."

Ron stepped towards him threateningly. "What do you know, Malfoy?"

Malfoy laughed. "Believe it or not, Weasley, killing your little girlfriend is not on my to-do list." He turned around and started walking towards the long staircase. "My parents weren't lying when they said we don't have a part in this. I do admire Dolohov though," he added. "I must remember to send him a thank you note-one less Mudblood off the street is definitely a step in the right direction."

Harry instantly grabbed Ron's shirt, holding his friend back as he lunged for Malfoy. Ginny quickly helped Harry, taking her brother by the arm and dragging him towards the door.

"Let's go, Ron!" she yelled as her brother struggled to get out of her and Harry's grip.

Malfoy laughed as he watched the scene. "Pathetic," he mumbled before turning around and walking up the staircase.

Ron finally quit struggling and took a deep breath. He turned towards the other two, his face still red with anger.

"Where to now?" he asked, his voice low but desperate.

"I do have one idea," Ginny said, eyeing her brother and boyfriend cautiously. She led them out of the Manor before elaborating. "The Malfoy's were too obvious," she started. "Of course this would be the first place we'd look. Everyone knows how much the Malfoy's despised muggles and muggle-borns. I'm sure they were approached by the Ministry about this before-that's why they didn't seem very surprised when we showed up asking questions,"

"So what you're saying is," Harry continued. "They most likely took Hermione and the other muggle-borns to a place where we wouldn't ordinarily look-a place we wouldn't expect them to be."

"Exactly," Ginny said. "There is only one place that I can think of that no one will even think about looking at and that's Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Ron asked, his eyebrows arching. "Ginny, there are witches and wizards there _every day _cleaning up the joint. Don't you think they would have stumbled upon the lot of them?"

"Maybe," Ginny said, "But they aren't exactly looking for missing muggle-borns are they?"

"Even if they weren't looking for them-a group of people is pretty hard to miss."

"It's worth a shot," Harry said.

Ron sighed after a few moments and nodded. "Fine," he said. They each took each other's hands and allowed the familiar feeling of darkness envelope them as they travelled back to their old school.

A few moments later, their feet collided with solid earth. Hogsmead was quiet and deserted this time of night. Their eyes landed upon the demolished castle, looming in the distance. It no longer had a majestic feel to it, now it just looked like something terrible had once happened there.

"Shall we go, then?" Ginny asked carefully, looking at the two boys next to her. She knew that they must be having awful flashbacks from the war. She was having them as well but she tried to keep her head on straight.

"Yeah let's go." Ron said softly before leading the way.

They started their walk towards the castle at a normal pace, but as they got closer, their normal pace turned into a brisk walk. It was just short of a run by the time they reached the gates.

"That's odd," Ginny said, pushing open the gate. "I was positive we were going to have trouble getting inside..."

Ron didn't waste time pondering over this quandary. He was already barrelling through the gate, storming up towards the castle. He stopped short when he saw that a group of people were already there, facing the castle with their wands pointed forward. Harry and Ginny cautiously approached Ron, their wands at the ready.

"Arthur," said a man. "Is that your kids?"

"What?"

Arthur Weasley turned around to face the confused looking teenagers.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he demanded, approaching them. "Who told you?"

"Told us?" Ron asked, trying to look past his father.

"I did, dad." George said, walking towards the group. "I let it slip to Ronnie here before he went to bed."

Arthur shook his head at his son before turning his attention back towards the three. He looked pale, Harry noticed. Paler than usual and a look of pain was on his face. "Just stay back," he said lowly. He walked away back towards his original group.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, looking at George.

"You didn't want dad knowing you three ran off on your own now did you? You should be kissing my feet in gratitude for lying for ya,"

"I'll take a rain check." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Harry asked.

George suddenly looked down towards the ground, the smirk on his lips instantly fading. He took a deep, shallow breath before raising his head and facing the three in front of him again.

"Locked in the dungeons...they found something."

"Something?" asked Ron, his blood pumping faster.

"What kind of something?" Ginny wondered, moving closer towards George.

George sighed loudly. "They think they may have found some of the muggle-borns."

Harry felt a feeling of complete joy and relief flood inside him. He wanted to take Ginny by the arms and kiss her madly. She had been right! The Death Eaters had hid the muggle-borns at Hogwarts! She was brilliant! He took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and smiled widely-everything was about to go back to normal.

"George..." said Ron, his voice void of all emotion. "We're they...alive?"

Harry's breath hitched in his throat-all feelings of happiness left as quickly as they arrived. George didn't need to answer Ron's question-the pained expression on his face spoke volumes.

* * *

_Coming up next: Is Hermione one of the muggle-borns down in the dungeon? Or is she still missing without a trace? _

_Read and review! _


	11. XI

_AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I really just adore you all!

* * *

_

They waited patiently on the stone steps for what seemed hours. Aurors were down in the dungeons, collecting the bodies of the muggle-borns. Harry couldn't help his hands from shaking in not only anger but fear as well. Was Hermione down there? Was she one of the dead they found? The thought made him feel physically sick. He leaned his head on top of Ginny's and kissed the crown of her head softly.

"Five muggle-borns," she mumbled. "Dead."

"Shhh," Harry soothed quietly, rubbing her hands that were placed in his. He glanced over at Ron and saw that he was staring blankly ahead, frozen, in what Harry guessed, terror. Mr. Weasley was sitting with him, a hand placed firmly on his sons back.

"There were ten missing, though." Ginny said, looking up at Harry with red-rimmed eyes. "Where are the other five?"

"I don't know," Harry answered.

"I heard the Aurors talking before," George said from beside them. "They said the five others are most likely still alive. The death eaters seem to be dumping the bodies here."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "Why Hogwarts?"

"I guess they figure that if any dead bodies were found here, people would think it was from the battle." Harry said, solemnly, risking another glance over at Ron. He was now staring in the direction of the dungeons, waiting for someone to emerge.

"George, do you know if..." Ginny began but was quickly cut off by her brother.

"They didn't say if she was down there or not," George answered knowingly before letting out a deep sigh.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming from the corridor next to them. They immediately stood up and walked towards Arthur and Ron. Ginny gently grabbed Ron's arm and squeezed it reassuringly, letting him know that whatever happened in the next few moments, she would be there for him.

Slowly, bodies began levitate into view, covered in white cloths. Ron quickly began to move forward but Arthur held him back. Savage and Savannah came into view a few moments later with exhausted looks on their faces.

"Savannah," Arthur said, tightening his grip on Ron's shirt. She turned to face them and sighed. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and approached them slowly. Her green eyes were dark behind hooded eyelids. Her posture was slouched giving them the impression that she hadn't slept in days. Once she reached them she placed a hand on Ron's tense shoulder and shook her head.

"She wasn't down there."

Ron nodded as she said this and placed his head in his hands. Arthur patted his sons back as Ginny squeezed his arm for the second time. Savage approached the group and let out a large sigh. "Brutal down there, it was."

"Williamson still down there?" Arthur asked.

Savage nodded. "McKinley and Erickson as well. They are searching some more. There are five more missing muggle-borns out there; they're just making sure they aren't someplace else in the castle."

"This really is terrible," Savannah said before looking at her watch. "I really should get going. I have to see the families of the victims."

Savage sighed and patted her shoulder. "Good luck, Sav." She nodded and walked away from the group and towards the gates of the castle. Savage turned back towards the group and shook his head. "It's a damn tragedy this is. Imagine having to go to Muggles and telling them their son or daughter is dead because _they_ aren't magical."

Arthur shook his head. "Horrible," he mumbled. "Who was down there, Savage?"

"Young ones, that's who. All look around Hogwarts age. Casey Moore, Douglas Transue, Brian Knight, Linda Chandler and Denis Creevey."

Harry took a deep breath. Denis Creevey-

First his brother died during the battle and now him...their father must be beside himself.

"Damn shame," Savage said as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

"Where are the others?" Ron asked.

"We still haven't found that out, but we're looking."

Ron sighed angrily. "You have to find them before they turn out like this lot!"

Savage sighed and nodded. "We will."

Harry was sure that Savage was just saying this to appease Ron and he knew Ron figured this out as well because he turned away from him and muttered some curse words under his breath.

Arthur sighed and grabbed Ron's arm. "Let's get you kids back home, shall we? Molly's probably worried sick."

They all nodded albeit hesitantly and headed back home to the Burrow.

* * *

As soon as they reached the Burrow, Ginny and Harry headed up the stairs to salvage the remaining hours of darkness to get some sleep. Ron, however, remained in the kitchen and placed his head in his hands. He knew he should be overjoyed that Hermione wasn't one of the dead in the dungeons at Hogwarts and he was. He was more than overjoyed, actually but her not being there meant that she was still missing. She was still in danger of ending up like the others.

"Son?"

Ron glanced up at his father who was sitting across from him at the table. "I'm fine,"

"No you're not, but neither is anyone else here."

"I just can't..." Ron sighed and stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair to the ground. "I just can't stand being here knowing that I can't do a bloody thing to help. Everyone can keep saying they're going to find her-but I know everyone thinks that happening is not likely."

"Don't say that, Ron." Arthur said. "We _will_ find her,"

"What when she's..." Ron couldn't bring himself to say the word. He sighed slightly and looked over at his dad and shook his head. "I know she's not dead." he said firmly. "If she was, I would feel it. As stupid and ridiculous as that sounds, I know it's true."

Arthur sighed and patted his son's arm. "It doesn't sound stupid or ridiculous in the least. You care for Hermione deeply...perhaps even love her?"

Ron looked at his father, the tips of his ears turning red. "Yeah," he said gruffly.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Ron, but everyone is trying their damndest."

"I know they are but it's not enough."

Arthur sighed again and stared at his son sadly. He was about to say something but a knock on the Burrow's door pulled his attention elsewhere.

"Who on earth is here at his hour?" Arthur asked, standing up from his chair and walking to answer the door. "Williamson?"

Ron stood up, his pulse beating quite fast. He watched his father join Williamson outside and cursed when they shut the door behind them. Ron took a few breaths, pacing the length of the kitchen before turning and running up the staircase to the second floor. He reached Harry's bedroom almost immediately and barged in, not bothering to knock.

"Ron?" Harry asked from his seat on the edge of the bed. He was startled by the sudden entrance of his friend but the look on his face scared him most of all. "What's wrong?"

"Williamson is here."

"The Auror?" Harry asked, standing up.

Ron nodded. "Y-You don't suppose they found her, did you? I mean, he was still in the dungeons when we left looking for the others...you don't think he found her do you? Why else would he come here..."

Harry took a sharp intake of breath and walked quickly towards the door. Ron grabbed his arm before he could exit the room and Harry cleared his throat. "It's going to be alright."

Ron nodded and followed his friend out of the bedroom and down the stairs back into the kitchen. As they entered, Arthur was walking back in the kitchen from outside, his hand on the back of his neck.

"Dad?"

Arthur looked up at both of them and sighed softly. "They've caught Dolohov."

Time seemed to stand still. Harry couldn't feel his limbs and Ron was staring at his father, dumbstruck.

"Um, is..." Ron started but he couldn't find the right words. His mouth was completely dry and he felt dizzy. Catching Dolohov meant catching the man who was potentially keeping Hermione. The man who was potentially torturing her and doing Merlin knows what to her. Ron clenched his fists and with sudden force, looked his father in the eye.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

Arthur sighed again. "He is being taken in for questioning."

"So they still don't know where Hermione is?" Harry asked, crestfallen.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Where did they find him?"

"Williamson said they found him in the forest. He was bringing another body to the castle."

"Another body?" Harry asked. "Who..."

Arthur wasn't looking at them-in fact he was looking everywhere but them. His face looked completely distraught and pained. Harry looked at Ron and saw that his friend's eyes had doubled in size. He was backing away slightly.

"No.."

"Son..."

"No!" Ron bellowed. "No! It's not! It's not her! She's not dead!"

Arthur walked closer towards them but Ron stepped backwards. He had tears falling down his face and he was shaking his head back and forth.

"What on earth is going on down..." Mrs. Weasley trailed off at the look on her sons face. She then looked at Arthur before covering her mouth with hands and shaking her head in the same fashion as Ron.

"Arthur..."

"They think it might be Hermione."

* * *

_Coming up next: Is Hermione really dead?_

_Read and review!_


	12. XII

_AN: All of your reviews have seriously been putting the biggest smile on my face. Yes, I am being quite horrible with these cliffhangers, aren't I? Well, you have to leave them wanting more! Thank you all for reading! _

_I own nothing!

* * *

_

_"They think it might be Hermione."_

"Think?" Harry asked with a shaking voice. "What do you mean think?"

"They couldn't...they couldn't tell. The young girl Dolohov had had been too badly beaten..." he glanced at Ron and walked towards him. "I'm going over to St. Mungo's now to identify the body..."

"I'm going with you." Ron said. Arthur nodded solemnly.

Ron glanced at Harry through watery eyes. Harry nodded to his friend-there was no way he was leaving him alone at a time like this.

"We'll be back, Molly." Arthur said, gravely.

Mrs. Weasley nodded but before they could leave the kitchen, she wrapped Ron in a tight hug. He clung onto her, more tears escaping his eyes. Harry had to look away from the scene, afraid that if he didn't he would end up in the state Ron was. He needed to be strong for his best friend even if he might be seeing his other best friend dead in a few moments...

"Please be careful," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling away from her son. She rubbed Harry's arm affectionately before allowing them to exit the Burrow.

Arthur wanted the boys to side-along apparate with him, afraid that their concentration would be off because of their emotions. They didn't complain. Both of them knew that the possibility of being splinched was higher when both of them were distraught.

Once they reached St. Mungo's, Ron froze. He couldn't move, couldn't blink...he could barely breathe.

"Son, if you don't want to do this..."

"No," Ron said in a strangled voice. "I have to."

Harry patted his friends back while Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They walked inside the building and were greeted by a mediwitch.

"Hello, who are you here to see?" she asked. Her eyes landed on Ron and she frowned. "Is this the patient?"

"They are with us," said Williamson who was now walking towards them. The mediwitch's eyes widened slightly and her stare went back to Ron. She now understood why this boy looked violently ill.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." she said quietly.

They all went to the stairs and walked down to the basement of the hospital. It took them several minutes to finally reach a small room where they were told to wait. Williamson turned to face them and let out a sigh. "We're not sure it's her."

Ron looked up at the man. "But it might be."

"Yes," Williamson said. "It might be. I've never known Hermione formally, but I _have_ seen her on occasion. This girl is roughly around the same height, same hair colour, same body type..." he trailed off when he saw Ron who looked like he was about to lose it with every passing word. "But we're still not sure."

"We're ready for you." said a Healer as he opened the door to their waiting room. They walked forward slowly; as the Healer held the door open for them. Once they were all in the hallway, the Healer opened another door and led the four towards a table with a body on it. A white sheet was covering it softly. Ron stood by the door, staring at the covered figure on the table and his hand went to cover his mouth and nose.

"Ron," Harry said, walking towards him. Ron looked at Harry and saw tears swimming in his green eyes.

"What if it's her, Harry?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. He honestly did not know what was going to happen if the girl lying under the white sheet was Hermione and he wasn't about to lie to his best friend and say everything would be alright. Ron nodded slowly and walked forward.

"Alright," he said.

Williamson nodded towards the Healer and he slowly lowered the cover.

The girls face was covered in bruises and gashes. Her wild brown hair was matted in caked dirt and blood. Her face was long in almost a frozen scream and her eyes were wide in terror. Just the sight of her made everyone in the room take a sharp intake of breath. It was clear she had been terrified and in massive amounts of pain when she died.

Ron took a step closer and upon immediate observation shook his head slowly. "T-that's not her..."

"Are you sure?" Williamson said.

"Yeah," Ron said, still staring at her face. "Hermione has brown eyes. She has more of a hazel. Hermione also has a cluster of freckles on her nose. She...she doesn't. It's not her."

Harry let out the breath he was holding and placed a hand on Ron's back. He felt his friend shaking under his touch.

Williamson looked at the Healer and nodded his head again. The unknown girl was recovered and levitated off towards the side of the room where she landed on another long cot.

"Did all the victims look like that?" Ron asked.

"All had the same expression on their face," Williamson said, grimly. "These faces...they are going to stay with me till the day I die."

Harry nodded, knowing that he will never forget the girl he had just seen. Her terrified, lifeless face was permanently engrained in his mind.

"You've caught Dolohov, right?"

William looked at Ron and nodded. "Yes, we have."

"Can't you give him Veritaserum and make him confess where he's keeping Hermione?"

"We plan on doing that if he doesn't cooperate, yes."

"Why wait?" Ron demanded with wide eyes. "Why can't you do it right now?"

"Son-" began Mr. Weasley but Ron was already leaving the room. He walked up the long staircase and to the main floor. He strode quickly around the front desk and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. Once he approached the room he was looking for, he peered in the window and sighed, resting his head against the glass. Mr. Granger was staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes while Mrs. Granger appeared to be sleeping. Her hand was gently resting in Mr. Grangers although he made no indication that he even realised it was there.

"I'm going to find her," Ron said to the glass. "I promise,"

As he stared at the couple, his mind began wondering towards his missing girlfriend and where she might be. His breath was fogging up the glass, but he made no move to clear it. Something about this situation wasn't adding up. If Hermione's name was at the top of this Muggle list, why wasn't she the first one killed?

"_They want to make you nutters first. It's a sick game to them, it is." _

Ron picked his head off the glass as his own words echoed in his head. He and Hermione had established that the Death Eaters were going to try and mess with her mind-try and make her relive demons like in the field that night when Hermione found her mums wedding ring and had to listen to her parent's torture in her head...

Ron was sure that the Death Eaters were going to do this to her again, make her relive her worst moments and drive her batty before they eventually offed her. But where? Where were they keeping her?

Ron lowered his head to rest against the cold glass again but he stopped midway when his eyes landed on the couple before him.

"_...__my home was my safe place. Everything was always happy here…and now…"_

His eyes widened slowly as realization came crashing onto him. He barely heard Harry and the others enter behind him-his mind was reeling.

"I told you he'd come here," Mr. Weasley said. "Ron?"

Ron quickly turned around and faced the others.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked.

A small smile spread across Ron's face before he answered, "I know where Hermione is."

* * *

_Coming up next: Is Ron correct in guessing where Hermione is? What's been happening to her in the hours that she's been missing? Stay tuned!_

_Read and review!_


	13. XIII

_AN: I want to thank you all AGAIN for your kind reviews. They really make my day! I hope you all keep reading!

* * *

_

Her head was pounding-that was the first thing Hermione Granger noticed upon regaining conciseness. The second thing she noticed was that she was unable to move her anything below her neck. It didn't take long for her to figure out that she had been put under a body bind curse. She had yet to open her eyes; afraid that if she did, Dolohov's leering face would be staring back at her. Opening her eyes would also confirm that she was in fact, captured. If she kept her eyes closed, she could pretend that she was still at the Burrow or better yet, her bedroom at home before this nightmare started. Of course, it was hard pretending, considering she couldn't move a muscle.

Slowly opening her eyes, Hermione took in her surroundings. She felt her heartbeat rise when she realised that she was laying on the couch in her sitting room at her home in Canterbury. Her eyes scanned her surroundings; everything was still destroyed, although it seemed that someone had cleaned up a bit. Hermione realised after a few minutes that she was alone. There were no noise coming from anywhere in the house; just the sounds of crickets chirping pleasantly outside and cars driving down the road. She wished she could move and make a run for it but it was impossible.

_Don't panic, don't panic_.

It was hard to follow her own instructions, considering that Dolohov could return any moment. Why had he brought her here? Would he just leave her here to rot on the couch knowing that she would never be able to _Rennervate _herself?

She wondered what time it was. She could tell by looking out the window next to her that it was dark outside-surely Ron and the others had realised she was missing by now. Would they even think about looking for her here? Probably not, Hermione thought bitterly. She let her eyes roam around the room once again and her heart rose into her throat at the sight of a man standing on the second floor landing, staring down at her. He pointed his wand at her and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for a sure to be painful curse.

"Finite Incantatem," he mumbled in a bored fashion.

Hermione felt her body relieve itself from its stiff state. Opening her eyes, she slowly sat up, watching the strange man walk down the stairs. She debated with herself for a moment, wondering if she should risk running towards the door to escape.

"You wonder why we have brought you here, yes?" he asked, his voice was deep and threatening and Hermione instantly recognised it from that night in the field. He was the there the night her parents were tortured...he was the one who had helped Dolohov...she felt her blood run cold.

"You have a lovely home," he said, walking closer towards her. "You must have many happy memories here."

Hermione stayed silent-her eyes unblinking as they remained locked on the approaching man. She felt herself trembling in fear but continued to keep a straight face. She would not show him that she was scared. She would not show this man or anyone else any sign of weakness. She knew that if she let one tear fall from her eye, she would be admitting defeat and that was not an option.

"You are prettier than most Mudbloods." he said, his eyes roaming over her body. "Smarter than most too-although leaving your Aurors side today was a pretty stupid thing to do."

Hermione flinched as he sat down next to her on the couch. He raised his hand and with a bony finger, moved a stray curl away from her face. He then moved his finger to trace her cheekbone. "Soft skin," he said. "Just like your mother,"

Her eyes widened as she quickly pulled herself away from him. "Get your filthy hands off me!" she yelled. She was surprised at how strong and forceful her voice was considering that her heart was nearly beating out of her chest.

The death eater stared at her for a moment and Hermione saw the anger resonating in his eyes.

"You _dare_ call me filth?" he hissed before reaching out and grabbing a fistful of her curls. She screamed out as he dragged her to the floor, pulling her along with him as he walked swiftly to the stairs. He hoisted her up the steps as she yelled in pain, wiggling frantically, trying to get out of his hold.

"How dare you think you can speak to me like you are an equal!" he bellowed as he dragged her along the hallway. Kicking her legs out, Hermione tried desperately to escape. She let out a scream as he shoved her into a room that Hermione recognised as her mother's study.

"Here," he said in a vicious tone, "Here is where your mother begged us to stop. She called out your disgusting father's name in between pleas. This is where your _precious_ mother denied knowing where you were-where she had her last coherent thought before being made into a complete lunatic."

Hermione bit her lower lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. She felt the hand grasping her curls tighten as a searing pain shot through her scalp. He began dragging her again down the hallway and kicked open her parent's bedroom door.

"This is where we brought your father. This is where he _desperately_ tried to get to your mother, crying out her name asking if she was ok." He laughed and pulled Hermione up so that she was now in almost a standing position. "Your parents were just as filthy and disgusting as you." He hissed into her face, spraying her with spit.

Dragging her out of the room, he then pulled her into her own bedroom. Hermione could barely see for her eyes were completely full of tears. She saw the word Mudblood on her wall before having her head slammed down onto her carpet. He held her down, crushing her face on the floor as he lowered his mouth to her ear. "That's where they found your parents and _here_ is where they will find you."

Hermione felt hot tears pour down from her eyes; she knew that she had lost.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione opened her eyes and instantly felt a jet of pain shoot through her body the moment the sunlight hit her face. Quickly shutting her eyes, Hermione let out a whimper as the pain increased. She didn't know it was possible for every strand of hair to hurt, for her finger nails and eyebrows, teeth and eyelashes-all to be in so much pain. Hermione rolled onto her stomach, wincing as she did so. Opening her eyes slowly, Hermione saw that her white carpet around her was covered in blood. She let her cheek rest against it and closed her eyes again.

How long was she unconscious for? The last thing she remembered was Dolohov entering her bedroom and immediately pointing his wand at her chest. Crucio was just as painful as she remembered. Thousands of knives stabbing her everywhere-blades twisting as they enter her skin, fire burning inside her igniting her organs and burning them to a crisp, her skin being peeled off slowly, the feeling of her brain slowly falling apart-no, Hermione never wanted to feel that kind of pain again-and yet she had tonight. And worst of all, her parents had to endure it. They had to feel this pain.

Hermione slowly moved her hands under her stomach and felt the sticky liquid seeping out of her shirt. She didn't know what that was from and surprisingly, she didn't care. She _knew_ she was going to die here. She would bleed out or the pain would simply take over and she would fade away into nothing. Maybe both.

She heard her bedroom door open and two pairs of footsteps enter.

"She still unconscious?" asked Dolohov. Hermione heard his footsteps getting closer and felt him nudge her with his foot.

"Looks like it," Brighton replied. "What are your plans for her?"

There was a long pause.

"We'll kill her together after I dispose of the other filth at the castle."

"Couldn't we just do it now? I don't want to wait another hour."

"No. No, I've had my eye on this one for almost three years now. Not only was she the Mudblood who had helped Potter in defeating the Dark Lord, but she is also the Mudblood who had scored top of her year at Hogwarts-beating out many, many Purebloods. It just goes to show how fucking _pathetic_ Hogwarts is...well, was."

The two men laughed.

"Yes, I take it she was the brains behind the Dark Lords fall...therefore she shall get what she truly deserves."

"Alright," Brighton said. "How long before you return?"

"Give me an hour tops." Dolohov said.

Hermione heard the footsteps and voices retreating. As soon as she heard her bedroom door slam, the image of a small red-haired boy entered her mind. He was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, surrounded by sweets and was about to perform a spell. The first time she had met Ron had always remained in her mind in full detail. She could remember his questioning glances to Harry when she was speaking, she could remember the way his blue eyes seemed to sparkle even if she was annoying him, and she remembered the spot of dirt on his nose atop his many freckles. She could remember everything about her first meeting with Ron but she couldn't seem to remember the last thing she said to him before she was captured. It had been the night before-she knew that because by the time she woke up, he was already at the joke shop. She tried desperately to remember what that last thing she said to him was-or what he said to her.

Not remembering hurt more than the torture and the knowledge that she was to die in an hour combined. As she let out a sob, a searing pain shot through her chest, creating the feeling that her breastbone was being cracked open. The pain was so unbearable that Hermione couldn't control the darkness that overtook her moments later. The image of the small, red-haired boy slowly fading away.

* * *

Ron felt his feet collide with the pavement beneath him. He looked up and saw the large Granger house sitting peacefully next to identical looking homes on the block. Inside, however, it was much different. Ron looked behind him impatiently, waiting for the others to arrive.

Shaking his head, Ron pulled out his wand and walked swiftly up to the front door. He walked inside slowly, bracing himself. Was he about to find Hermione? He didn't want to get his hopes up but something inside him was saying that he didn't need to. She was here...he knew it. Ron walked deeper into the home, his wand pointed out in front of him, threateningly.

"Hermione?" he asked in a whisper. He reached the staircase and looked up. Once his eyes hit the second floor, his stomach turned. Something horrible was up there.

"Look what we have here,"

Ron whipped around and straightened his wand arm. Lurking around the corner was a tall, blonde man. He was walking towards him pompously.

"Where is she?"

"I'm surprised you found us so quickly,"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Patience, dear boy."

Ron eyed the man in front of him. His wand was not drawn and a smile was spreading slowly across his face. "I swear if you hurt her..."

He started laughing. It made Ron's blood run cold. "_If_ I hurt her?"

Ron moved his wand quickly but the man was faster, drawing his at an extraordinary speed.

"Where is she?" Ron asked again.

"Your little friend won't be going anywhere. _Stupefy!"_

_ "Protego!"_

They moved towards each other, fire in each of their eyes.

_"Impedimenta!"_

_ "Expelliarmus!" _

The man's wand went flying, someplace unknown. Ron was a tad surprised to find him still smiling.

"You duel well, boy."

"Tell me where Hermione is." Ron said, pointing his wand directly at the man's chest. "Now,"

Before Ron knew what was going on, the man lunged for him. He stumbled backwards as the man's hands circled around his neck. The man's body weight slammed down on Ron's arm, making it impossible for him to raise his wand.

"Don't worry," he hissed. "You're going to join your Mudblood girlfriend soon."

Ron felt as though he was being sucked into a narrow tube as he struggled to get air to his lungs. His eyes travelled to the second floor again and with sudden force, lifted his arm and pointed it at the man on top of him. "Impedimenta," he mumbled. The man jolted off of him and fell down a few feet away.

"Ron!"

Ron looked at the door where his father and Harry were running inside.

"Where the bloody hell were you?"

"We got held up at St. Mungo's!" Harry said, looking down at the man on the ground that was now starting to stand up.

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry said, causing the man to freeze in a very awkward position of half standing, half sitting.

"What did he do to you?" Arthur asked, walking closer towards Ron.

Ron didn't answer; he immediately started up the stairs, taking two at a time. He ran down the hallway, looking in every door on his way. As he reached the end of the hallway, he saw that he had only one room left-Hermione's bedroom. He slowly approached the door and took a sharp intake of breath before twisting the door knob and walking inside.

He spotted her immediately. There she was, on the ground underneath her branded wall. She was on her side, clutching her bleeding stomach. Her face looked lifeless, it was so pale. Ron ran towards her and dropped to his knees.

"She's here!" he screamed, almost hysterically. He tapped her cheeks lightly. Tears sprung in his eyes when he felt that she was burning hot.

"Hermione, please wake up." She didn't stir. He smoothed out her hair around her face that was matted with sweat and blood. He took another sharp breath when he glanced down at her stomach. It was bleeding profusely, soaking through her plain white shirt. "What have they done to you?" he whispered softly, still stroking her face. If it wasn't for her shallow rise and fall of her chest, he would have thought she was dead for sure.

Arthur and Harry along with Savage, burst through the door.

"Bloody hell," Savage muttered as he looked down at the scene. He and Arthur walked towards them swiftly. "We need to get her to St. Mungo's."

Ron didn't take his eyes off of Hermione as tears were slowly falling down his cheeks. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers, lingering for only a moment. When he broke apart, he quickly stood and gathered her in his arms, cradling her like a child. He darted from the bedroom and walked down the stairs, passing the still frozen death eater in the process.

"Savage," Ron called from the first floor. "Take care of this one here," He didn't wait for a response before walking towards the fireplace and stepping inside. Harry followed Ron closely and took a deep breath as he nodded to his friend. He picked up a handful of the remaining Floo Powder and through it in the pit for Ron.

Ron sighed, nodded his thanks and with one last glace at the unconscious girl in his arms, yelled "St. Mungo's!"

* * *

_Coming up next: During her stay at St. Mungo's, Hermione has an interesting encounter with someone very unexpected. _

_Read and Review!_


	14. XIV

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! They always put a smile on my face! _

_Sadly, I own nothing still. I'm waiting for Rupert to arrive via post but other than that, nothing. (I really wish that were true, about Rupert btw. SIGH)

* * *

_

Harry let out an impatient sigh as he sat in the dimly light hallway of St. Mungo's. Thirty minutes had gone by without so much of a word about Hermione's condition. Glancing over at his friend, Harry saw that Ron looked like he was about to explode. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His face had a mixed expression of anger, anguish and impatience. Harry couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past few weeks. He always knew that muggles and muggle-borns were in danger during the war, but he never actually thought that Hermione's parents or Hermione herself for that matter would be attacked once the war ended. He hated to admit it, but he felt very naive at the moment. He just supposed that once Voldemort was defeated-the wizarding world would finally see some peace-or at least he and his friends would.

"Are you with Hermione Granger?"

Harry, Ron and Arthur quickly stood and walked towards the mediwitch now standing before them.

"Yes, how is she?" Ron asked, quickly.

"What did they do to her?" Harry questioned after Ron.

The mediwitch sighed and ushered them towards a more private area. Once they were alone, she began. "They used Crucio on her a number of times as well as physical, non-magic abuse and torture. Punching, hitting, kicking-basic muggle abuse techniques. It seems that she also had a nasty encounter with a dagger on her lower abdomen. We healed that quickly, however. She's in quite a bit of pain and shock still but you may see her if you like."

"Will she be alright?" Ron asked, his voice wavering.

"She should be," the mediwitch replied. "However it's lucky you found her when you did. She's just in there," The mediwitch gestured towards a room to their left and continued walking down the hallway.

Arthur walked towards his son and patted his back softly. "We'll be out here, son."

Glancing at his father, Ron nodded slightly. He walked slowly towards the hospital door and held his breath when he entered. He exhaled softly at the sight of her, sleeping soundly on the white linen cot. Her face was badly bruised and her skin was so pale it almost seemed transparent. Even though half her body was covered by a light sheet, Ron saw her hands gripping at her stomach.

"_It seems that she also had a nasty encounter with a dagger on her lower abdomen."_

Ron felt the anger inside him rise to a level that he never knew existed. He took a sharp, deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He approached her bedside and lowered himself on the guest chair. He gently lowered the sheet and held onto her hand. Even though she was still asleep, the moment he took her hand, Hermione's fingers coiled around his. This action caused tears to form in Ron's eyes as he lowered his head on the bedside. He couldn't control his emotions any longer. For the past few hours his will to kill the bastards that did this to Hermione was overpowering his will to breakdown into tears-but now, here-with her, Ron couldn't help himself.

So many times had him, Harry and Hermione been in near death experiences. More times than he liked he thought he might actually never see Hermione's sparkling brown eyes or bright loving smile again. He would have been brutally tortured by his brothers if they ever knew-but when he was younger-around fifteen or so, he used to daydream about his future with Hermione. What would they be when they graduated Hogwarts? Would they be friends or would he have admitted his feelings and they would be something more? Once the war started getting worse however, these daydreams were put on the backburner. Hermione as a physical being got pushed into the spotlight-he had no time to daydream about her; he had to focus on protecting her.

Once the war ended, Ron actually figured that he could start thinking about those previous thoughts-the bigger future with Hermione. Touching her, making love to her, marrying her, starting a family with her...and once again, he thought those dreams would never happen after Hermione was taken.

Growing up in the life he had, Ron was familiar with the knowledge that tomorrow may never be. He knew that in the world he lived in, danger was always lurking around the corner and he could lose another loved one in the blink of an eye. He knew this could happen, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to put his own life at stake to prevent it from happening. The mere fact that someone had touched Hermione made him feel like a failure of a boyfriend...a failure as a friend. How could he have let this happen? How could he have not been by Hermione's side twenty-four-seven? How could he?

Well, it didn't matter anymore, Ron thought bitterly, lifting his head and wiping his stinging eyes with the back of his hand. Nobody was ever going to lay a hand on Hermione again-that was something he was very certain of. Taking another look at her face, he let his free hand trace along her features softly. Her skin was cooler than it was back in her bedroom, her cheeks were starting to get some of its rosy colour back and her soft pink lips were slightly parted. As he continued to run his fingers gently across her face, Ron made sure that he would continue to memorize every single aspect of this girl until the day he died.

* * *

_"She's here!"_

Darkness.

_"What have they done to you?"_

Darkness.

_"I need a Healer! Quickly!"_

Darkness.

_"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to need to stay out here while we take care of your friend,"_

_ "I need to be with her! She needs me!"_

_ "Son, just wait out here..."_

Darkness.

She had drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed hours. She could only remember tiny snippets of what was being said around her but even concentrating on those sentences made her head hurt. Opening her eyes slowly, Hermione found herself surrounded by a thick, white fog. She thought she would open them to find Ron...he was the one voice she remembered distinctly as she was drifting in and out of darkness.

Looking around her, Hermione quickly realised that she wasn't in St. Mungo's...she was in some sort of wooded area.

"Ron?" she whispered. "Are you around here?"

Looking down she saw that she was wearing a white nightgown and her feet were bare and covered in dirt from the ground.

"Ronald?" she called out again. Finally mustering up the courage, Hermione took a step and waved her hands in front of her face, trying to make the white fog disperse. It only thickened around her, causing Hermione to cough as it invaded her lungs.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione turned around quickly and squinted as a grey shadow moved towards her. Once he immerged from the fog, Hermione's jaw dropped and her brown eyes doubled in size.

"What? Surprised to see me?"

"F-Fred?" He just grinned at her while she stared at him wide eyed. It couldn't be him...Fred had died...she saw it happen, she was there...she was at the funeral...she watched the casket lower into the ground...Fred was dead...but, if Fred was dead...that could only mean... "Am I...?"

"Dead? I don't think so,"

"You don't think so?" Hermione asked. "Where are we then?"

"I'm not sure really," he answered. "I kinda just wandered a bit and ended up in this really thick fog. I just kept walking and what do you know? I find little Hermione Granger."

"B-but...you're..."

"Dead."

Hermione nodded slowly. "But if you're dead...and I'm with you...that must mean that I'm dead too, right?"

Fred shrugged. "If you look at things logically, I suppose."

"How else would one look at things? I'm seeing you with my own two eyes!"

He shrugged again and sighed. "I guess you're right."

"So I am dead?"

Fred laughed heartedly and shook his head. "You worry too much Granger."

"Worry too much? I'm standing in the middle of a foggy wood with someone who is supposedly dead. All signs point to worry."

The redhead laughed again, gave her a mischievous smile and turned on his heel. He took just a few steps before the fog engulfed him and Hermione could only see a small speak of red from his hair.

"Wait! Fred!" Hermione hollered, walking swiftly after him. Her bare feet crunched on the fallen leaves and twigs. She held out her hands in front of her, trying to feel her way as she blindly continued on. "Fred!" she called.

"Oy!"

Hermione stopped short when her outstretched hands shoved somebody. Lifting a brown curl away from her eye, Hermione flinched when she saw him on the ground. "Oops, sorry."

Fred quickly lifted himself up and dusted off his white pants. "Don't worry about it. That's the beauty of being dead-nothing hurts anymore. Someone could run me through with a sword right now and I wouldn't feel a thing!"

"Lovely,"

"So, what do you want to do?"

Sighing impatiently, Hermione placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Fred, why am I here?"

The smirk left Fred's face slowly. "I found out about what happened...you know, with you and your parents."

"Oh...h-how?"

"Hey, we're always looking out for you guys."

"We're?" Hermione asked, glancing around her half expecting more people to emerge from the vacant wood.

"You know, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Sirius."

"So...you're protecting us?"

"Eh, not exactly. We can't interfere with anything that happens on earth but that doesn't mean we can't check up on ya from time to time. Make sure things are running smoothly."

"So, Lupin and Tonks...they're here? Sirius too?"

Fred shrugged. "Somewhere around here, I suppose."

Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken. She gave Fred another glance before her breaths started coming out ragged. "I-I...I just don't understand. You-You say I'm not dead but..but here you are and you say Tonks and Lupin and Sirius and...and..."

"Hey, hey-breath Hermione-" said Fred, quickly walking towards her and rubbing her shoulders. "You're not dead. Understand?"

"I just don't..."

"You don't need to understand everything, Hermione."

Hermione took one last deep breath before nodding her head. "I suppose." She paused and moved around a red leaf with her toe. "So, am I dreaming then?"

"Something like that." Fred answered before moving away again.

"Don't go disappearing on me again!" Hermione said, grabbing his arm quickly to hold him back.

"I'm supposed to bring you somewhere." Fred said, looking her in the eyes. "I've got to show you something."

"What?"

"Just be patient and come along,"

Hermione nodded and followed Fred through the thick white fog. The farther they travelled, the more the fog lessened and soon it was just a simple mist surrounding them. They walked a bit more until the smell of salty sea water entered Hermione's nostrils. She strained her ears and heard the sound of waves crashing and birds chirping overhead.

"Where are-"

"Here," Fred said, holding back a branch. Hermione looked at Fred for a quick second before looking ahead and gasped slightly. She was staring at a beautiful beach-turquoise water was crashing on marble coloured rocks, golden sand was warm and wonderful under her feet as she walked deeper. The sky was a lovely shade of light blue with big white puffy clouds hanging overhead-so low that it seemed that if she just stood up on her toes she would be able to pull them down. Red, pink and orange seashells littered the sand, causing Hermione to smile. She bent down and picked up a small pink shell.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking over at Fred who had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"When it comes to heaven," Fred began. "Everyone has their own personal place. A place where they can be, a place that they find peaceful and wonderful. You don't have to be alone there-you can always go and find your family, friends...but if you ever need to be alone, there is always your place."

"Is this yours?" Hermione asked, looking back at the ocean.

"No," Fred said. "It's theirs."

Hermione turned to face the redhead and followed his finger. Down the beach sat a couple on a long blue blanket. The woman was wearing a large hat and was peering over a large book as the man threw a stick into the water. Hermione watched as a large Golden Retriever sprang into the water to retrieve the stick.

"Missy?"

The woman reading turned to face Hermione and a wide smile formed on her face.

"Paul," she said. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched the man and woman walk towards her.

"No...no..." Hermione said quickly, backing away from them. She faced Fred and shook her head. "They're...they're dead?"

"Darling," Josephine said, reaching out to rub her daughters arm. "Darling, it's alright,"

"No!"

"We're not dead, kitten." Paul said with a small smirk.

"You're not?"

Josephine smirked and brushed away a tear that had fallen down Hermione's pale cheek. "No, sweetie. Of course not."

"Why are you here then?"

"As it was explained to us by a lovely gentlemen by the name of Remus, " Josephine began. "Being placed into a-what was the term dear?"

"Cruciatus Coma," Paul said.

"Right-Cruciatus Coma-brings you to your heaven."

"Why?"

"Well," Fred said softly. "Being placed into a coma by means of the Cruciatus Curse is almost on par with dying. You're not dead physically but mentally..."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her parents. "I'm so sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry, Hermione." Paul said firmly. "This is not your fault."

"Of course it is," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have..."

"Stop this, right now." Josephine said. "This is exactly why I wanted to see you. I knew you would blame yourself for this until you were old and grey."

Hermione bite her lower lip and sighed. "Are you alright?"

Paul wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and smiled. "We're very well, Hermione. This is a beautiful place,"

"It is." Hermione nodded in agreement. "Is that Missy?"

Paul's smile widened as he turned and whistled. Before Hermione knew it, the large dog ran towards her and jumped up, resting her paws on Hermione's shoulders. She let out a laugh as Missy licked her face.

"Hey girl," Hermione said with a smile. She grinned at her parents and shook her head. "This is incredible."

"It seems we've got our own little magical world." Josephine said with a smirk.

Missy lowered herself back onto the sand and ran back towards the water. Hermione smoothed out her white nightgown and sighed.

"Everything is going to be ok, Hermione."

Hermione nodded as tears fogged her vision.

"We love you very much," Paul said wrapping his daughter in a hug.

"I love you too." Hermione said. "This all just doesn't seem fair."

"What is fair?"

Hermione sighed and hugged her mum before turning to face Fred again. "We have to leave now, don't we?"

Fred nodded softly, a sad look in his eyes. Hermione turned back towards her parents and nodded slightly. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"For now," Josephine said. "One day, darling, we'll see each other again."

They hugged once more before Hermione quickly turned and followed Fred back into the woods.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, brushing the salty tears off her cheeks.

"Don't mention it." Fred said, glancing down at her. "I should be thanking you."

"What do you mean?"

"You helped out quite a bit after the war with my family, just by being there for Ron and Ginny."

"It wasn't-"

"Just you, I know. But you were a big part and I wanted to thank you."

Hermione nodded softly. "It was really no trouble—your family is my family."

Fred smirked and continued walking into the wood. The mist was turning back into a thick white fog and before Hermione knew it, she was in the middle of the clearing, unable to see the hand in front of her face.

"See you, Granger," Hermione heard Fred say before darkness clouded around her.

She opened her eyes slowly and half expected to see Fred staring back at her or the white fog surrounding her. Instead, Hermione saw a curtain closed around a small cot in which she was laying on. She felt her lower lip tremble as her eyes scanned the room. She immediately found a mass of red hair next to her. Ron, she thought warmly. He was sleeping, his head resting on her bedside. She then saw that her hand was clasped in his. She squeezed it lightly before directing her gaze to the window. The sky was grey and there wasn't a cloud in sight-

-did she really just dream that she saw her parents and Fred? Or was it some alternate universe? Did she really just see heaven or was it all in her head?

_It had to be a dream_ Hermione thought to herself, sadly. Her parents weren't in some peaceful beachside-they were stuck at St. Mungo's on a dingy hospital bed. Letting out a small sigh, Hermione placed her right hand under her pillow and closed her eyes. It was then that her fingers made contact with a hard object. She took hold of the small item and slowly pulled it out from under her pillow. Her heart beat rose quickly as she stared at what was currently resting in the palm of her head.

A small, pink seashell.

* * *

_What? It's magic! _

_Coming up next: Ron and Hermione are finally reunited, but will something interrupt their bliss? _


	15. XV

_AN 1: Once again, I want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing. These next few chapters were a bit of a challenge for me because the main worry I have is that this story is going to get boring or just too melodramatic. I try and write these situations as if I myself am going through them so the emotions and ordeals feel real to the readers. Certain things in life we just don't get over quickly and there are steps we need to take in order to feel at peace with life. I don't want people to think that I'm just trying to create drama because once you read more chapters, you'll see that it's all getting tied up shortly. Drama now adds to resolutions later._

_Thanks for sticking with me even with my rocky chapters!

* * *

_

Her eyes were open and focused on the ceiling when he woke up. At first he was nervous, afraid that she was in the same vacant state that her parents were in-but when her eyes travelled from the ceiling to him, a small smile formed on her lips and she whispered "Hi."

Ron let out a giant sigh and smirked. "Hey,"

"You've been here all night," Hermione stated.

He shrugged and gently reached forward to brush a stray curl out of her eyes. "You've been awake long?"

"A few hours," Hermione replied, her eyes leaving his face and travelling back to the white plastered ceiling. "I couldn't fall back asleep."

"You should've woken me. "

Hermione smirked slightly and glanced back at the concerned looking redhead. "I figured you had a rough night. Knowing you this was the first time you relaxed in hours. I didn't want to bother you."

He looked at her in amazement. She was concerned that _he_ had a rough night? "How are you?" he asked, surprised to find his voice cracking with emotion. He quickly cleared his throat and glanced away. Hermione sighed slightly and found tears forming in her own eyes at his distress. She carefully slid over on her cot and pulled the blanket down, her watery eyes staring at him intently.

She didn't need to voice her request. Ron stood up from his seat and crawled into the bed next to her. His arms circled around her immediately as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tighter," she whispered, snuggling in closer. Ron obliged, tightening his arms around her protectively. "I heard them say they were going to wait and kill me. They were going to come back in an hour and finish the job. All those times I've been close to death before I always thought I would die then...at any second. Having an expiration date...having to wait to die, knowing that you only had an hour left..." she trailed off and gripped onto Ron's brown shirt. "I wasn't scared though-I was just devastated that I couldn't remember the last thing we said to each other..." She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his red-rimmed eyes. "I remembered the first time we met-how annoying you thought I was." Ron chuckled softly and leaned up to kiss her shoulder. "How could I not remember what the last thing you said to me was?"

Ron sighed and shook his head. "That's because I never say the things I should,"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she shook her head back and forth slowly. "That's not what I meant..."

"I know, I know." Ron said, a small smile forming on his lips but it quickly faded. His face became stony as his eyes dark. "The moment I realised you were gone I thought of all the things I may never get to tell you...the things we never will be able to do together."

"Like what?" Hermione whispered softly, turning on her side to face him. He repeated her actions and curled his arm under his head, resting on his elbow. He stared into her brown eyes and blushed slightly.

"I know we just started dating recently...but I've had these feelings for awhile...years actually. I've always thought about us...as a couple. I love you Hermione-and I want you to remember that. I know I've never said it before because I didn't want to feel like I was rushing you...but I do. I love you so much and I never want to feel that sickening pain in my stomach that comes when I think I may never see you again. You're never going to forget what the last thing I said to you was again because it's always going to be _'I love you.'_" He finished with a clear of his throat as he tried to ignore his burning ears. Hermione was staring at him; her mouth opened slightly, her eyes large and watery.

"I love you so much, Ron." She said in a whisper. She leaned forward and closed the gap that was between them. Their lips touched softly, his left hand finding its way to the back of her head, quickly getting lost in her curls. Slowly, their lips moved together, causing a low heat to rise to both their cheeks. Hesitantly¸ Ron pulled away and smirked slightly. Hermione's eyes remained closer, her lips still slightly puckered. He loved that he had that affect her on.

"The doctors will probably check up on you soon," he said, moving to get off the bed however Hermione opened her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave...stay, please."

He nodded and rested his head back onto the pillow that they both were sharing.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, gently brushing her cheek. She nodded slightly and moved a bit closer to him, breathing in his scent.

"Good night, Ron."

"Night, Hermione. I love you."

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry looked up from the green tiled floor at the sound of his name. He was surprised to find Ginny and Mrs. Weasley rushing towards him and Arthur, frantic looks on their faces.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Ginny demanded. Harry opened his mouth to speak but she quickly interrupted him, fire and tears in her eyes. "I went looking for you and you weren't in your room so I asked mum and she said that they found Hermione but...but..."

"She's alive," Arthur said calmly, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "She's alive. She was at her home in Canterbury."

"How is she?" Molly asked, holding a handkerchief to her mouth.

"When we found her she was in pretty bad shape," Arthur said. "But Healers have been taking care of her along with Ron so she should be fine now,"

"Ron's with her now?" Ginny asked. "Can we see her?"

"Let's give them a few more moments together, Ginny." Molly said softly.

Ginny sighed but nodded her head. She knew that her brother needed to be with Hermione alone and she was sure that Hermione wasn't up to seeing large amounts of people at the moment. Ron was all she needed.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and sighed softly. She had slept wonderfully and she knew it was because Ron was there with her. However, she couldn't help but notice that her back was lacking warmth and the arm that had been wrapped around her waist was no longer there. Turning around, Hermione saw that Ron was not in bed with her. She was alone in her small hospital room. The room was dark-almost grey. Sitting up in bed, Hermione watched the door, waiting for Ron to return.

After fifteen minutes Hermione swung her legs over the side of the cot and gently stood. She was surprised to find how much strength she actually possessed. Quickly, she padded over towards the door and twisted the knob.

"Sorry I-"

She stopped short when she saw that the hallway was completely deserted. The Weasley's were not there nor was Harry. No Aurors, no members of the Order, not even any mediwitches or Healers were around.

"Hello?" Hermione asked, confusion evident in her voice. She looked around her, wondering what was going on. Fear instantly struck her, causing her heartbeat to rise to an uncontrollable level. Something terrible had happened-that was the only explanation of the entire floor being deserted.

Hermione was about to go back into her room when she heard a noise down the hall.

"Ron?" Hermione called out, hopefully. There were steps coming towards her, but whom they belonged to Hermione did not know. "Who's there?"

"No need to be alarmed, Hermione."

Hermione watched as Remus and Tonks stepped out of the darkness but remained in the shadows of the dim hallway.

_I must be dreaming again,_ Hermione thought to herself. This was the second time in twenty-four hours that she dreamt that she was in the company of deceased loved ones.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Like you don't know," Tonks said, only she didn't sound like herself. Her voice was raspy and full of venom.

"Dora," Remus began but Hermione heard the pain and hate in his voice.

"Are you...is everything alright?" Hermione asked, stepping closer towards the couple. Once she got close enough, a gasp escaped her throat and her eyes widened. Their skin had a green tint, their eyes looked almost yellow, their clothes were ripped and dirty...they were in a state that was nothing like Fred or her parents.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you think happened, Hermione?" Remus asked. "We died."

"But you wouldn't know what that's like now, would you?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "I really don't understand." She replied, hesitantly. "When I saw Fred he..."

"When you saw Fred?" Tonks asked before laughing bitterly. "Do you really think you saw Fred? Or your parents?"

Hermione stood there, her eyebrows knitted together. "I did...I know it wasn't a dream...the seashell."

"You didn't see anyone, Hermione." Remus said. "You only saw what you wanted to see. This," he said, holding out his arms. "is reality."

"But _you_ won't experience this, Hermione. You won't know how this is like until you're old and grey."

Hermione didn't say a word. She continued to stare at them with wide eyes and parted lips. She was sure she looked quite foolish.

"Do you think it's fair that Remus and I will never get to see our son grow? Will never get to watch him go to Hogwarts or get married? How is it fair that our young son has already lost so much while you have lost nothing?"

"Nothing? I've lost nothing?" Hermione asked, finding her voice. "Have you seen my parents and what state they are left in? They are a breath away from death!"

"Why do you care?" Remus asked so harshly that Hermione actually flinched and shut her eyes tight. "You never cared for them. You always spent your holidays with the Weasley's-even when you knew it upset your parents so much!"

"I-I thought it would be safer for them. They weren't safe with me there..."

"They weren't safe with you _not_ there." said Tonks, walking towards a window. Hermione bite her lower lip and slowly walked over towards the woman and stood next to her. She peered into the window only to find her parents. How did they get outside their room? She was positive they were a few floors below...

"No one is safe with you around."

Hermione gazed at her parents and noticed with horror that they had the same greenish complexion as Remus and Tonks. Their skin looked cracked and dry and it literally looked like they were decomposing before her.

"That should have been you. Not them, not us, not Fred or Moody..._you_."

Hermione turned away from the window, salty tears dripping down her flushed cheeks. "Stop."

"Why do you deserve to live?"

"Stop it!" Hermione bellowed, stepping away from them.

"Why do you escape death yet you still put those you claim to love in danger?"

"They...they said they could protect..."

"We said?"

Hermione quickly turned around to find Harry, Ginny and Ron staring back at her.

"Do you think we like having to save your arse all the time?" Harry asked. "I've lost so many people I love Hermione. My parent, Sirius, Fred…Remus and Tonks….they all died. Quicker than the blink of an eye. They didn't have a _chance_ for someone to save them."

"Harry sacrificed himself for us during the war. Ron sacrificed himself for you first year on that bloody chess set…" Ginny said. "You've only ever gotten yourself kidnapped."

"You know I would gladly give myself up for you guys." said Hermione, her voice cold. Her eyes went to Ron, who had remained silent throughout everything.

"Ron, you know I would die for you…don't you?"

"You wouldn't die for me, Hermione." Ron said, gruffly.

"Ron…you _know_ I would."

"That's easy for you to say when you know I would end up saving your neck again and getting myself killed."

"You really feel that way?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking. "Fine, then why don't you just leave? All of you?"

"Don't you see?" Harry asked. "We all feel _sorry_ for you."

"You have no one." Ron followed-his voice sounding more and more low and hard.

"Nobody truly loves you." Ginny said. "We were all actually hoping you'd be dead. So then we wouldn't have to risk our lives for you anymore."

Hermione looked into Ron's blue eyes and saw how dark they were-so full of anger and hate. She cautiously took a step closer towards him and reached out to touch his forearm. He flinched away, as though she was about to touch him with a scalding hot iron. "Do us all a favour Hermione," Ron said not looking in her direction. "And drop dead."

Hermione's eyes shot open as a gasp escaped her throat.

"Hey, you alright?"

She turned her head to the left and saw Ron staring at her, concern etched all over his pale face.

"You're sweating," he commented.

Hermione could not respond for she was breathing so heavy.

"I'm going to get a medi-"

"No." Hermione managed to get out. "I'm fine."

Lowering himself back down onto her cot hesitantly, he asked "Are you sure?"

Hermione turned onto her side, her back facing Ron. "I'm sure," she whispered. After a few moments, she felt Ron's arm snake around her middle and pull her closer towards his warm body but that did not silence the horrible voices of her dream which were echoing inside her head.

* * *

_Coming up next: A pretty lengthy chapter. Horrible dreams clashing with reality. And a moment between friends and lovers. Will Ron and Hermione finally, FINALLY find their bliss?_

_AN 2: Trust me, I know this chapter ended in such a way that it seems like I'm creating a whole new drama story line but everything is not what it seems. I don't want to spoil anything but I know people find over-dramatic story lines to be a bit much and I don't want that to be this story. Stick with me, I promise it will all get better! _

_Read and review! _


	16. XVI

_AN: Thank you all for your encouraging reviews! Seriously, you guys are the best. This chapter is a bit lengthy, so make yourself comfortable. I'm sure you'll all love the outcome. Warning: This chapter is a bit more mature, but I think everyone reading this really doesn't mind.

* * *

_

Hermione was released from St. Mungo's two days later under strict order that she get plenty of rest; stay off her feet as much as possible and to stay out trouble.

It was awkward for Hermione to return to the Burrow. Ever since her first night at St. Mungo's, her thoughts and dreams were plagued by horrible thoughts and words said by her loved ones-causing her to get little to no sleep each night.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked as they walked into the Burrow. He noticed her attitude change during the past few days and he honestly didn't blame her. Her constant silence was understandable, yet worrisome. Hermione was never one to really hide her feelings. She was always adamant that Harry share his feelings with them when he was going through his hard times throughout their years at Hogwarts. Besides, even if she was all of a sudden worried about showing how she really felt-that shouldn't include with him.

"I'm positive, Ron. Don't worry about me so much."

"Hermione-"

"I'm in Percy's old bedroom, right?"

Ron sighed. "Yeah. Mum set it all up this morning."

"I hope she didn't expect me to think that she had to do that." Hermione said, fretfully. "I could have arranged everything myself..."

"It was really no trouble, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, walking down the staircase from the upper levels of the Burrow. She walked towards the couple and gently raised her palm to cup Hermione's bruised cheek. "We're just happy you're home."

Hermione smiled weakly. _Home._ Was she home? Did the Weasley's really want her to consider the Burrow home or did they feel obligated to take her in?

"I'm going to bring my bag upstairs."

"Let me," Ron said quickly, reaching for her small purse but Hermione pulled it back swiftly.

"No need."

Ron watched as Hermione slowly walked up the steps towards Percy's old room on the second floor.

"I don't know what's going on with her,"

Molly turned to face her son with curious eyes.

"What's that, dear?"

Ron shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind," He moved to leave the kitchen but Mrs. Weasley held out her arm to hold him back.

"What's wrong?"

Sighing, Ron sat down at the table and fingered the placemat in front of him. "It's really nothing. I expect her to be shaken up but the past few days something's been off-something's missing in her eyes. It's almost like she doesn't want to be near me-or anyone for that matter."

Molly sighed but smiled slightly.

"Darling, listen closely to what I'm about to tell you." Ron nodded and leaned his head closer to his mother. "Give her time. Be there for her, listen to her words and her actions. If she wants to be alone, let her. If she wants you there, be there. Don't push her to speak but silently let her know that when she does want to open up-you'll be there to listen."

"Right," Ron said, nodding slowly. Molly grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine."

Ron took some time to think about what his mother had said. He knew that she was right and he also knew that it was going to be hard-but he had to do it. He walked up towards Hermione's new bedroom and stood in the open doorway for a few moments. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, furiously scribbling on a wrinkled piece of parchment. Her face was tight and angry but her eyes evoked so much sadness and were full of unshed tears that it broke his heart.

"Hermione?"

She jumped and turned her head sharply towards the door.

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly.

"That's fine," Hermione replied, stuffing the parchment and quill under her pillow.

"I can leave if you want to rest,"

"No, that's alright. You can stay." Hermione said with a grin but her eyes quickly fell to the wooden floorboards. "But if you want to leave you can. I'm not forcing you to stay here." With each word her voice became softer until Ron could barely hear it. He looked at her oddly and took a step deeper into the room.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

Standing quickly, Hermione walked towards the rounded mirror that hung on the wall and starting plaiting her hair. "I'm actually feeling a bit tired."

Ron watched as she weaved her hair for a moment-the advice of his mum sounding in his head.

_Give her time._

"Alright, I'll see you."

He hesitated before closing the door behind him. He noticed her stop plaiting her hair and stare dejectedly at her reflection in the mirror. Once the door clicked in place, he leaned his back against the red wood and sighed. He hoped his mum was right.

* * *

Hermione walked down the Burrow's rickety staircase towards the kitchen. She had trouble falling asleep so she wanted to see if Mrs. Weasley needed help preparing supper.

The plump red haired woman was busily working around the sink, oblivious that Hermione had entered.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

She didn't turn.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked again before walking deeper into the kitchen. "I was wondering if you needed any help making supper."

"No, that's quite alright."

Hermione flinched at the icy tone emitted her way, but didn't relent. "Then perhaps I could prepare the table?" Silence. "I could go pick some vegetables in the garden if you'd..."

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, turning around to face the young girl. Her face was dark and ashen. Her eyes, dark and dull. Her hair had grey roots which had been absent earlier that morning. "You're no help to anyone here." She once again turned her back on Hermione and faced the sink. "I've lost my son…" she said, her voice sharp as a knife. "And I'm still healing from that pain. I don't need the added burden of being your _surrogate _mother."

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. Her cheeks were burning red with humiliation. For years now, Hermione had always secretly held Mrs. Weasley as a second mum in her life. She had confessed this to her after the war when she had damned herself as a mother for allowing her children to be in such danger and for not protecting Fred.

Hermione bit back the tears that were starting to form in her brown eyes.

"Very well,"

She turned to walk back up the stairs to her adopted bedroom but was stopped short by Ron, whom was standing in her path. She sighed and braced herself for more verbal abuse.

"Want to go for a walk?"

Hermione looked up and smiled with obvious relief. "I'd love to."

He took her hand in his as they walked past a very still Mrs. Weasley. They walked around the Burrow silently, gripping each other's hands. Hermione noted with some confusion that it was suddenly pitch black out, but she didn't concern herself with this-all she cared about was that Ron was here with her, holding her hand and protecting-

Ron stopped short, causing Hermione to stumble slightly.

"Nice night, huh?"

Hermione looked up at the night sky and saw that there was not a star in sight and the moon had a reddish glow to it, giving the impression that it was on fire.

"Lovely,"

He turned to face her and grinned. Oh how she loved that grin!-but there was something different about it tonight. It looked strained-almost forced.

Before Hermione could think anymore about it, his lips were on hers. She let a small moan escape her throat as she felt his tongue enter her mouth-his thin, snake-like tongue darting in and out so quickly and so unfamiliarly…

She opened her eyes and let out a gasp when she saw that Ron had morphed into Dolohov. She tried to pull away, but Dolohov's leering face was still so close to her that she could smell his rancid breath.

"What's the matter, girly?"

She instantly felt the bile rise in her throat as she desperately tried to squirm out of his grip. Hermione looked at the kitchen window of the Burrow and saw that Mrs. Weasley was no longer there. Dolohov covered her mouth with his meaty hand and forced her to the muddy ground. Her screams were muffled as she tried to signal for help. He was hovering over her, the long pointed dagger in his free hand. Another loud scream muffled out from behind his sweaty palm. Her fingers were digging in the dirt, trying so forcibly to get away from this man. Her wide terrified eyes roamed over towards the field and she bit back a cry of shock when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry and Ron standing there with blank looks on their faces, staring at the scene before them.

"Help me! Please!" Hermione begged, her voice strangled with tears and fear. The figures by the field remained unfazed by her helplessness.

Dolohov raised the dagger and quickly swung it down-

* * *

Ron busied himself in the sitting room, fluffing and re-positioning pillows on the couch, trying to get his mind off his girlfriend. It wasn't really working, but then again, Hermione was always on his mind.

He was about to arrange the last green pillow on the overstuffed couch when he heard massive footfalls on the floor above him. Soon, he heard them on the staircase.

"Ron!" Ginny came into view quickly. Her red hair was falling out of the bun on the back of her head. Her blue cardigan was hanging off her shoulders, making her look very dishevelled.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's Hermione. I wanted to see how she was doing so I went to her room, but she wasn't answering the door." Ron started walking towards the staircase. Ginny quickly started leading the way. "I went inside and saw that she was having a night terror, but she wouldn't snap out of it."

Ron sighed gruffly before twisting the doorknob and stepping inside his brother's old bedroom. Hermione was trashing around on the bed, a delicate white sheet was tangled around her body tightly.

"Hermione," Ron said, sitting down on her bedside. "Hermione, wake up." He shook her slightly, but she continued to remain unconscious, however the moment his hands touched her, she let out a strangled gasp.

"I've tried all that." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to get mum."

Ron nodded but his eyes remained on Hermione whom was biting her lip so hard he thought she would pierce the skin.

"Love, it's me-wake up." Nothing. "You're just dreaming, love. Nothing is going to happen to you-"

Moments later, Mrs. Weasley burst into the room with Ginny at her side.

"She won't wake up." Ron said fretfully.

"Alright, alright." Molly said softly. She sat by her son and started gently stroking Hermione's sweaty curls. "Shhh-dear. Shhh-everything's going to be alright. We're all here-Ginny and Ronnie, we're not going to let anything happen to you. Shhh-calm down, dear."

Slowly, Hermione began to relax. She slowly opened her tear filled brown eyes and looked at the faces around her in confusion.

"I..."

"Shhh, it was just a dream." Molly said as she continued to pat her hair. Hermione was still shaking as her hands travelled down to her still sore abdomen.

Ron let out a deep breath, knowing now what her dream was about-or who it was about, rather. As if he could have doubted it.

"It seemed so real,"

"The worst ones always do." Molly said gently. Hermione nodded slowly, covering her face with her sweaty palms.

"How about I give you a dreamless potion for tonight? How does that sound?"

Hermione nodded again, too humiliated to look anyone in the face. She was bloody eighteen years old and here she was, being comforted by her boyfriends mum after having a night terror.

But this wasn't an ordinary night terror-the dreams in which she had been enduring for the past few nights have all seemed so real; unlike any dream she's ever had before. They left her shaking and fearing the next time she would fall asleep. She couldn't go on like this.

"How about you take a nice bath before supper?"

"Alright," Hermione answered shortly before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She smiled towards Mrs. Weasley gratefully before collecting her robe and leaving towards the loo.

Ron let out a deep breath and looked at his sister and mother.

"She dreamt about Dolohov."

Ginny nor Mrs. Weasley said a word.

"It's bound to happen." Ginny said quietly, glancing at her mother. "After all she's been through."

Molly patted her daughters shoulder and gave her a soft smile. "I'll go fetch the potion. I believe we still have some."

Ginny nodded and started to follow her mum out of the bedroom. She turned back to face Ron once more and gave him a small grin.

"It'll get better Ron."

Ron nodded as he watched his sister leave.

"It has to."

* * *

Supper was a silent affair that evening. The main topic of conversation was Ginny's return to Hogwarts which would be taking place in a forthright. The redhead was not fond of the idea of returning to school, especially without the familiar faces of her friends and family being there.

"It's going to be fine," Mrs. Weasley said before standing up. "You'll see. I would ask Ronald to go back-but I already know what his answer would be."

"No bloody way," Ron answered.

"Language," Mr. Weasley chided.

"Ginny would you be a dear and wash the dishes?" Mrs. Weasley asked, ignoring her son's comment.

Ginny nodded and walked towards the sink, filling it with soapy water.

"I'll help," Hermione said, bringing her plate to the counter.

"How about you Ron? Would you and Harry like to help?" Ginny asked with a teasing smile.

"I'd love to Gin, but seeing as there is only a few more hours of sunlight-Harry and I are going to play a little Quidditch."

"Bye," Harry said quickly, following his friend out of the Burrow.

"Figures," Ginny said as she watched them run towards the open field. "Boys,"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head as she lowered her hands in the water.

"So, are you feeling better?"

"A bit," Hermione replied. "All thanks to your mum. She really knows how to comfort a person. When I got back from my bath there was a hot cup of tea waiting for me."

Ginny grinned slightly and nodded. "Well, she's had a lot of practice." She paused and dropped a dish in the suds. "I know what you're going through, Hermione. After first year with everything that happened with Riddle...I had nightmares for months. I would dream about my brothers being upset that I was saved, how they wished Riddle would have just killed me to make life easier. I would dream about mum and dad telling me that if I would go away it would just be one less child to worry about. After awhile, I started to believe the dreams. I wouldn't come out of my room-I didn't eat or sleep..." she paused and looked at Hermione seriously. "Don't let that happen to you, Hermione. This is what they want. This is how Dark Magic works. Don't let it overpower you. Don't let these dreams control your life. Whatever is happening or being said in your dreams-don't believe them, it's not true."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head slowly.

"When-when did they stop? The dreams..."

Ginny grinned slightly. "I just told them to. I guess in one of the dreams I figured I was dreaming and I told them so. After that...they just stopped. I beat it."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks, Gin."

Ginny nodded and flicked her wand, sending the plates into the cupboard. "Anytime. By the way, it wasn't mum who left the tea in your room. It was Ron."

"Oh," Hermione said with a small smile.

Ginny laughed as a blush crept onto her friend's cheeks. "Bye Hermione,"

* * *

Ron walked out of the loo later that night after taking a bath after Quidditch. He ruffled his orange Chudley Cannons towel through his damp red hair before tossing it in a pile of clothes by the hamper. He was about to go up the steps to get ready for bed when his eyes fell upon Hermione's bedroom. Her door was open, he noticed with some curiosity. He walked over towards it and peeked inside. Empty. Walking deeper into the room, Ron glanced around. Some pictures were placed on Percy's old wooden dresser. There was one of Hermione and her parents, one of Hermione, Harry and himself, one of Ginny and another of just the two of them. Ron picked up the picture and arched an eyebrow-Hermione was curled up on his lap, her head resting on his chest as he held her close to him. They were both sleeping on what looked like a chair in the Burrow's sitting room. He smiled at it, noting the peacefulness on each of their faces.

Walking away from the dresser, Ron sat down on the edge of her bed and rubbed his knees. He heard a noise behind him and grinned when he saw Crookshanks padding over towards the bed and jumping down on the goose feathered pillow. It was then that Ron noticed the brown piece of parchment sticking out from underneath it. He glanced at the doorway and back at the pillow. For the past few days Hermione had been writing on that parchment furiously. She would always be scratching away as though she was studying for her N.E.W.T.S. He knew he shouldn't do it-but he just couldn't stop his hand from pulling the parchment out from under the pillow. The words were clear as day, written in a sloppy version of Hermione's usually perfect cursive.

_Useless, worthless-they said that they wished I was dead so they wouldn't have to worry about me any longer._

Ron arched an eyebrow. What the bloody hell was this? He continued to read,

_Ron said that I should just drop dead. My parents blame me for their mental demise. Everyone blames me. All I'm good for is getting myself kidnapped..._

"Ron?"

Ron's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He turned towards the door and faced a wide-eyed Hermione.

"What are you doing?...Are-Are you reading..."

"Hermione,"

"How dare you!" Hermione screeched, outraged. She stormed over to him and ripped the parchment from his hands, tearing it in half. She frantically snatched the other half away from him and stuffed them in her open sock drawer.

"What was all that?" Ron asked.

"None of your business!" Hermione hissed. "What gives you the right to just go through my things and read my personal..." She paused and shook her head before storming out of the bedroom. Ron sighed and hurriedly chased after her.

"Hermione, would you stop!" Ron asked as they entered the kitchen. Hermione did not relent; she quickly flung open the back door and stormed out into the dark, pouring night. Ron sighed and went after her. "Will you get inside? You're going to catch a cold!"

Hermione turned around on her heel, her white nightdress was already soaked through, and her brown curls were plastered to her face. "I was going to tell you," she yelled over the thunder and rain.

"Is that what you've been dreaming about?" he asked, walking closer towards her.

"Yes. Every night; among other things."

"Him," Ron answered. She nodded softly. "I hate that you think you can't talk to me,"

"I know I can talk to you! I'm just scared!"

Because of the rain, he couldn't tell if she was crying or not-but her voice was pained and breaking. He reached out a hand and moved a sopping curl away from her eyes. "You never have to be scared to talk with me, Hermione."

"I know," she whispered and looked up into his eyes. "You know sometimes I would wish that I never got that Hogwarts letter. I would be a normal, teenage girl. I mean why I would voluntarily put myself through the discrimination, the hatred and the absolute pain just because I'm Muggle born..." She paused and shook her head. "But then I look at Harry, and Ginny and your family...and you." She placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating violently against her palm. "I look at you and that's it. You're all I see, and I know I could never regret being a part of a world that has brought you to me."

His face softened and his eyes bore into hers with such intensity that it caused her to gasp slightly. It was then that she realised that she could see every muscle rippling under his soaked through green shirt. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks despite the freezing rain pouring down on her. She didn't know why but she couldn't control herself-she softly lowered her hand from his chest down to his abdomen, feeling his muscles gently. She looked up into his eyes and saw a look of pure desire and love resonating in them.

Slowly, he rose his hands and moved them to her hips, dragging them along her sides and up towards her shoulders. The movement caused Hermione to shiver and before she knew it, his lips were on hers, his hands on her hair, hers pulling at his shirt collar. His full lips were moving over hers in a heated dance, their tongues duelling together like never before. Her head was in a foggy haze but she couldn't break contact, not yet. If she had it her way she would go on the rest of her days doing exactly this. They moved backwards slowly, inching their way towards the Burrow's door, never breaking contact. A few steps more and Ron felt the door collide with his back. They leaned against it, their lips still attacking each other madly. The thin, wet layer of clothing did very little to conceal them as they pressed their bodies together.

Hermione felt her feet leave the ground as Ron lifted her with incredible strength. She wrapped her legs around his torso, and pressed herself against him causing him to moan out lightly.

"Hermione," he breathed.

Hermione broke away from his neck which she was currently kissing and looked at him, her lips parted. He was staring at her in a way that caused her whole body to feel like it was on fire. "I want to."

"What?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"I know I said I wanted to wait until...well..." she paused and blushed as she clung onto him harder. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ron."

Ron stared at her for a few moments before kissing her again, softly. He carried her into the kitchen, neither one of them caring that they were leaving a trail of water all over the clean floor. He lowered her to the ground as they approached the staircase. Hermione stepped up onto the first step and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled at her softly before kissing her again. She walked up the steps backwards, Ron helping her yet not breaking contact with her lips.

Once they finally reached Ron's bedroom, Ron's shirt was already off, discarded somewhere on their journey. Everything had moved in such a fast pace, but once the door closed behind them, they broke apart and stared at each other. Both were breathing quite heavily, their cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

Hermione licked her lips and nodded, moving backwards towards his bed. She sat down on its edge and stared at him, waiting for him to join her. It didn't take him long before he was next to her, his hand rubbing her exposed leg. Hermione leaned forward and softly ran her palms over his chest. Ron leaned back and pulled her on top of him, kissing her cheek softly as he did so. His lips travelled from her left to her right cheek and then to her lips. Once he broke apart, Hermione's eyes were still closed, her lips still parted.

"How do you make me feel this way?" she asked in a whisper. Ron blushed slightly but remained silent as he pulled her head towards him again, latching his lips to hers once more. His hands were now on her bare thighs, her wet nightgown being bunched up as she straddled his leg. They stayed in that position for a few moments before Hermione leaned up and pulled her hair out of its clip, allowing the remaining curls to escape and cascade down past her shoulders. She then took a deep breath and slowly pulled off her white nightgown, revealing her white knickers and nothing else.

Never in her life had she been this bare in front of someone before besides her parents as a baby. She never changed in front of her roommates and always blushed when she was in her bathing suit. But now, as she stared down at Ron whom was staring up at her with eyes that looked like the Chudley Cannons had just won the world cup, Hermione never felt more confident or adored.

"You're beautiful," he said in a whisper.

She felt the blush rise to her cheeks as Ron pulled himself up and lowered himself so that he was now on top of her. He hovered over her a moment, pulling down his bottoms as she lowered her knickers. They stared at each other for a long moment, just taking in each other's appearance.

Ron slowly lowered himself, trailing kissing down her neck, down her chest and across her stomach. He paused when he reached her abdomen, staring at the long pink scar that rested there. He lifted his finger and traced it softly before kissing it. He then kissed his way back up towards her lips while she squirmed with pleasure underneath him. They attacked each other's lips once again. Hermione gently bit his lower lip, causing him to grown and place a hand on her breast. He couldn't resist any longer. He hovered over her once again and looked into her face.

"You're sure, now?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Hermione looked up at him and raised her hand to stroke his cheek. "I've never been more certain about anything." She let her finger tips trace his swollen lips and let out a little breath. "Just...go slow."

Ron nodded, wanting to make Hermione as comfortable as possible. He did not want this to be painful for her whatsoever.

Very slowly, Ron moved and moulded their bodies as one. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, her head swimming with what was currently taking place. She opened her eyes and saw Ron staring at her,

"You alright?" he asked as he continued moving slowly.

Hermione nodded as best she could. "Never better,"

They continued to move together, gripping and groping, kissing and scratching-sweat was covering their bodies but they couldn't stop. They lasted for another ten minutes before completely succumbing to the pleasure that overtook their bodies. Ron lowered himself on top of her and kissed her jaw lightly.

"That was..." Hermione began before letting out a little laugh. "Incredible,"

"Why thank you," Ron said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder. "Prat,"

Ron rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her bare shoulder and sighed. "It was incredible."

Hermione turned her head and smiled as their eyes locked. "I love you, Ron."

He leaned forward, kissed her softly and pulled her closer to his body. "I love you too. So bloody much,"

"Language Ronald," Hermione said before yawning. Ron snorted slightly and closed his eyes.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, moving closer to him.

"Mmm?"

"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I'll make sure I'm gone before your mum wakes up."

Ron opened his eyes and smiled. "Of course you're staying here tonight. You'd stay in here every night if I had my way,"

Hermione grinned and moved closer towards him, burrowing her head in his chest. She felt his heart softly and sighed contently. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?" he asked, barely awake.

"Just...thank you."

Ron grinned softly. "You too,"

Hermione kissed his chest lightly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_

* * *

_

Coming up next: The morning after. A moment between Harry and Hermione and Mr. Weasley returns home with some more news for our favourite witch.

Read and review please!


	17. XVII

"Good morning, Ronnie," Mrs. Weasley sang as Ron entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Ron yawned, glancing around the kitchen table. "Hermione up yet?" he asked casually. When he woke up that morning, she was no longer in bed with him, much to his dismay.

"Nope," Ginny answered as she cut up an apple.

"She must've had a late night." Harry said glancing at the staircase. Heat rose to Ron's ears as he quickly cleared his throat and poured himself some pumpkin juice. As he returned to the table, Hermione came into view, entering the kitchen already dressed in a pair of jeans and red tee. Their eyes locked almost instantly. Ron chocked slightly on his juice while Hermione quickly sat at the table and began buttering a piece of toast.

"Pace yourself, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said, patting her sons back. "Hermione, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"No nightmares?"

"No, none."

Ginny eyed her brother curiously as he stared intently at his empty plate, his ears burning bright red.

"That's wonderful dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Oh, Ron-I found your shirt on the stairs this morning."

"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled before shooting his mother a questioning glance. "How'd that get there?"

"It was probably Crookshanks." Hermione answered quickly. "He does this sort of thing all the time."

"Really?" Ginny asked with a knowing smirk. "I've never seen him do that before,"

"Actually, Gin-" Ron said through gritted teeth, "he has. Loads of times."

Mrs. Weasley grinned at the children before nodding and leaving the kitchen.

"So," Ginny said casually once she was sure her mum was gone. "You two did it then?"

Both Ron and Harry chocked on their food as Hermione dropped her fork.

"Ginny, don't be so sordid." Hermione said, her voice wavering.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and grabbed another apple before standing. "I want details later." She glanced at Ron and wrinkled her nose. "On second thought-details may cause me to gauge my eyes out."

She left, leaving three very uncomfortable friends.

"So," Harry began.

"I-I better go get dressed," Ron said quickly before standing up and running out of the room. Hermione glanced at Harry and saw that he was nervously fingering his napkin.

"Oh Harry, come off it. We didn't do anything..."

"No, no. It's none of my business." He paused a moment and glanced at his friend before smirking. "All that aside," he began. "This is the first time we've actually been alone together since everything. I never got a chance to ask you how you're doing."

Hermione took a small sip of her juice before giving Harry a small smile.

"It's getting better," she cleared her throat and sighed. "I try not to think about them-my parents. It's hard, but I try to just pretend that their home drinking tea, playing the piano and reading-like they always do. That was before, though. Before I had to relive what they've been through. It's hard to pretend now."

Harry moved closer to her and placed his hand over hers. "Ginny tells me that you've been having bad dreams."

"It's not that ba-"

"If they are anything like the dreams I used to have, they're bad. Just..."he paused and squeezed her hand. "Just listen to Ginny-don't listen to them."

Hermione nodded softly.

"And don't think you can't talk to me, alright?" He was no longer looking at her but his hand remained on hers, which caused her to smile.

"I know what it's like to feel like you have no one to talk to. You always made it known that you were there for me and just know that-"

Hermione reached over and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "I know, and thank you."

He patted her back lightly. "So," he said in a mischievous voice. "You and Ron, huh?"

Hermione snorted and pulled away from him. Before she could make a snappy retort, the back door opened and Mr. Weasley walked in. He spotted Hermione and grinned slightly. "Ah, Hermione. Good-you're here."

Hermione leaned back in her chair and nodded. "Morning, Mr. Weasley."

"I have to speak with you-"he sat down across from her and Harry and placed his palms on the tabletop. "They found the other muggle-borns."

Hermione's breath hitched. "And?"

Arthur sighed. "It wasn't good. The bodies were found in similar locations to where you were located. Old muggle schools, holiday homes, deceased relative's houses. It was too late by the time we found them."

"All of them?" Hermione asked, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Well, there was one survivor. Abigail Bryant. She was found in an old abandoned church outside of London. She was very close to death but the Healers at St. Mungo's think she will be just fine."

"Thank goodness," Hermione breathed, glancing at Harry who seemed to be just as flabbergasted as she.

"Now, this is where you come in." Arthur said. "It's very, _very_ rare for there to be survivors in cases like this. Especially survivors that are not left in a comatose state," He said carefully. "Dolohov is to go on trial at this week's end. The Ministry thinks it would be best if you were to go and recount what Dolohov had done to you for their records."

"What? Does it really matter?" Harry asked. "I mean-he's killed people. That's cause enough to send him to Azkaban for life!"

"I agree, and he will. They just need to have documented everything he has done to his victims. We would ask Abigail, Hermione but she is just eleven. She hasn't even attended Hogwarts yet-she was due to begin this term."

Hermione bite her lower lip. This poor innocent child had not even been exposed to the magical world yet before she was tortured for being a muggle-born. How could Hermione possibly ask her to go to Dolohov's trial instead? "Of course I'll go."

Arthur nodded and patted Hermione's hand before standing up. "I'll go tell them. This is going to help a great deal, Hermione. Perhaps it can even help catch the other Death Eaters responsible for these killings."

Hermione nodded and watched Mr. Weasley leave the Burrow.

"Was that dad?" asked Ron, walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen, now fully dressed. He looked out the window before his eyes fell on a silent Hermione and Harry.

"What's wrong?"

"The Ministry wants Hermione to go to Dolohov's trial and recount what happened to her while she was taken." Harry said quietly.

"What good will that do? They already know he's a murdering bastard-"

"It's so they can have it all properly documented," Hermione said.

Ron sighed. "And you're ok with doing this?"

"Of course not!" Hermione snapped. "Of course I don't want to go and see that man again but I can't expect a poor defenceless eleven year old to go in my place." Hermione stood up from the table and leaned her back against the counter. "I can't keep hiding away from the world. I need to do this. Besides," she said. "It will be nice to see Dolohov get taken away back to Azkaban-don't you think?"

Both Harry and Ron nodded.

"I can't believe all those other muggle-borns were killed. It seems unreal,"

Ron glanced at Harry, unaware of this news. Harry simply nodded solemnly, causing Ron to curse under his breath.

"I'm just going to have to tell them what happened...or what I can remember anyway, and then I can leave. It's as simple as that, really." Hermione said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself that this wouldn't be a big deal. She was nodding slowly, her hands gripping the countertop behind her.

"When's the trial?" Ron asked carefully.

"End of the week," Harry mumbled. "Probably Friday, they don't normally hold trials at the Ministry on the weekends-"

"Excellent," Hermione said. "Well, I know how much you boys like to sleep in and Ministry trials are held awfully early in the morning so it would probably be best if I just go at it alone with some Order members."

"You don't really think we'd leave you to go through this on your own, do you?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Course she does," Ron answered. "But she knows that we're going to go in the end."

Pursing her lips, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Honestly Ron, you don't have to."

"I can wake up at a decent hour once this summer," Ron said, grinning slightly. "Besides, Harry's right-we'd never leave you to go at this alone-just like you wouldn't leave one of _us_ to go at it alone."

"So then it's settled," Harry said, clapping his hands together. "Well then, I am going to go change and then how about a game of two sided Quidditch?"

Hermione glanced at Harry and nodded slightly. "Sure."

"Great, I'll get Ginny and we'll meet on the field in fifteen."

Ron and Hermione nodded as they watched Harry leave the kitchen.

The couple was left in silence; the only sound was the repetitive ticking of the Weasley family clock. Ron could tell that Hermione was nervous about the trial, but he also knew that there was nothing he could say that would talk her out of going. Once Hermione agreed to do something, she always followed through on her word. It was one of the many great things about her.

"Well, it should be funny to watch you attempt play Quidditch again."

Hermione's frown immediately left her face. Her eyebrows rose as a small smirk formed on her lips. "Attempt? If you recall correctly I scored a goal the last time we all played together."

"For the other team," Ron laughed, walking closer to her. "_And_ I had to help you land,"

Hermione shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Barely," she said. "I would have mastered it on my own if you hadn't been so worried that I was going to crash and break my neck. Which," she added before snuggling her face into his cotton clad chest, "probably would have happened."

Ron chuckled and held her closer. "I didn't even hear you leave this morning,"

Hermione sighed and looked up at him. "I know, I'm sorry. I was going to wake you but you looked so peaceful."

"Ah, it's alright. I'm sure I will experience the joy of waking up next to you in the not so distant future."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh you do, do you?" Ron nodded, his trademark grin present on his face. Hermione carefully slid out of his arms and smirked up at him. "Well, you never were good at Divination,"

Ron let out a loud laugh as he pulled her towards him again. She continued to playfully struggle to get out of his grasp, both of them laughing together, acting as though they were children. It made Hermione feel absolutely wonderful and allowed her mind to travel away from Dolohov and the trial. Hermione turned on her heel and faced Ron, snaking her arms around his neck. He grinned down at her but that soon faded as he cleared his throat.

"As much as I enjoyed last night," he said, seriously. "I want you to know that wasn't my intention-I mean, it's not that I didn't want to because I did...a lot...but," he paused and sighed loudly. "It's just I don't want you to think that I was just pretending to be concerned. I really do care about how you're feeling and I want you to know that you can talk to me without me expecting...well, you know."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she watched Ron try and form words. She always found him to be completely adorable when he was flustered.

"Ron," she began quickly, placing her palms flat on his chest. "I know you're not like that."

Ron nodded. "So, that being said-how are you?"

She should have been annoyed that this question was constantly thrown her way. A person acting as though she was a ticking time bomb was not her favourite feeling. However, on the contrary, each time somebody asked her if she was alright or how she was feeling-it made her feel loved. It cancelled out her nightmares and what the people in them were saying.

"I'm nervous about the trial. Nervous about seeing Dolohov again...but it will be the last time I see him hopefully-"

"It _will_ be," Ron interjected.

Hermione nodded. "Besides, I'll be there representing his victims. It will give their families closure knowing that he is away for life."

"He would be away for life either way,"

"I guess it's different though. He'll be away for the reasons listed on the paper. For what he did to their sons and daughters individually, even if it is me saying them-he most likely did the exact same thing to all the others. How I managed to make it out alive..." Her voice broke causing her to quickly look away. "It's not fair."

"What?" Ron asked, walking closer towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean it's not fair?"

Hermione turned around and shook her head. "How is it fair, Ron, that I survived but all these young children died? So many people died during the war-so many undeserving people-"

"And what? You deserve to die?" Ron asked, almost angrily.

"I'm not saying that." Hermione said, looking down. "I guess I don't know what I'm saying."

"Listen," Ron said. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel guilty sometimes. I mean, I don't think it's fair that Fred died and I'm still alive here. I know George feels that way and I bloody well know Harry feels like that and has been feeling like that for years. But," he added, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "I reckon that's normal after all we've been through. That doesn't mean that we are the ones that deserve to be six feet under-none of em do besides those Death Eaters and Voldemort, truly."

"I just want things to go back to normal," Hermione whispered.

Wrapping her back into his arms, Ron kissed the crown of her head and nodded. "Me too-and it will-sooner or later."

Hermione smirked and looked up at him. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Trying to ignore the heat that found its way to his ears, Ron smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "It's been known to happen,"

"_Erhm_,"

Ron and Hermione broke apart to find Ginny and Harry standing by the stairs, both smirking and looking at them curiously.

"Are we interrupting something?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron said. "We were just talking about how we were going to kick your arse in Quidditch."

Ginny let out a laugh. "That's unlikely seeing that Hermione aids us with the goals."

"That was one time!" Hermione shouted as she followed the three out onto the field.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath as she looked at her watch for what seemed the millionth time that minute. She was currently sitting outside of the Ministry courtrooms on an uncomfortable chair along with Ron, Harry and Mr. Weasley. Ginny had begged to tag along but Mrs. Weasley had conveniently planned a trip to Diagon Alley for the afternoon to pick up new school supplies and books.

Tapping her watch face, Hermione began chewing on her lower lip, a nervous habit she had picked up at a young age. Ron looked over at her and placed a hand on her shaking knee.

"Hey," he said softly. Hermione looked up and couldn't help but relax at his kind face. "It's going to be fine,"

She nodded her head and placed her hand over his. It was then that the long, oak doors opened and Kingsley walked out. He smiled at her and nodded his head. "We're ready," he said.

Hermione stood and moved to walk towards the large doors to enter the court room but Kingsley stopped her.

"I don't see why we need to do this in there. It can get quite intimidating in those large court rooms. Besides, this is a more private matter. We'll go to my office if you'd like. My secretary will take notes and send them to be official documents once we are finished. How does that sound?"

Hermione smiled and let out a giant breath of relief. "That sounds wonderful."

Kingsley smirked and nodded towards Arthur, Harry and Ron. The three of them stood and followed the pair all the way to Kingsley's office. It was large, with a scarlet carpet, peacock blue drapery and green cushioned furniture. It was all very bright and eccentric-much like Kingsley himself. He motioned for Hermione to sit in the comfortable looking seat across from his mahogany desk.

"Would you like us to leave?" Mr. Weasley asked Hermione carefully. He didn't want to intrude on her private affairs.

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron and sighed. She would have felt better if she could just write down everything, slide it across the desk to Kingsley, and leave before he even began reading, but she knew that could never happen. "No, you can stay." she said in a small voice.

The three men nodded and sat on a couch in the back of the office. Hermione turned away from them and faced the kind faced Minister.

"Alright Hermione," Kingsley said after nodding at his secretary who was sitting a few feet away from them, her blonde hair tied in a neat bun at the top of her head. "I know this must be very painful for you to recount-but it's very important that you try to remember all you can." Hermione nodded. "Now, how were you taken? Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I was at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I was speaking with my friend Neville Longbottom when a young boy came over to me and said that Ron was looking for me. I went outside to look for him and that's when Dolohov came."

"How did he approach you?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione shifted in her seat. "Well, at first I thought it was Ron because he put his arms around me but something was different-something didn't feel right. Once I realised it was Dolohov, he disapperated."

"What happened next?"

"He must have hit me with a stunning spell before I realised where we were because the next thing I knew I was waking up on my sitting room couch, but I had some body bind curse set upon me. Once that was lifted, Brighton dragged me around my home, shoving me into the rooms where he tortured my parents and then he took me to my bedroom."

"Now Hermione," Kingsley said carefully. "Do you remember what curses he used on you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes," She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the sounds of the three men behind her moving in their seats. She didn't dare turn around-she could practically feel the anger radiating off of Ron from where she sat. "First he just shoved my head down onto the carpet. Then he just hit me...over and over. I didn't understand why he wasn't using his wand but that's when Dolohov came. He used the Cruciatus Cruse a few times,"

"How many? Do you remember?"

"Um..about fifteen, maybe more."

"Fifteen?" Kingsley asked, amazed.

"It's all kind of a blur." Hermione admitted. "I blacked out during,"

Kingsley lifted up a file and directed his attention towards his secretary who was busy scribbling on her notepad. "We have documents here from St. Mungo's. It says here that you were sliced with a dagger on your lower abdomen. Do you recall this?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"There were a few scars on your arms and legs which show that maybe your abdomen wasn't the only area of your body Dolohov decided to mangle."

"There were?" Hermione asked with little surprise.

"The Healers cleaned and healed those up quickly. Good as new, I presume."

Hermione shrugged.

"Well Hermione, this added with what Dolohov had done to you at the Ministry fifth year should be enough to have on the official documentation. I hope this wasn't too difficult."

"Actually," Hermione said, glancing towards the secretary who had just finished crossing her t's and dotting her i's, "It feels kind of freeing."

Kingsley nodded with a smile and stood. Hermione repeated his actions and for the first time, turned to face Ron, Harry and Arthur. They each looked angered and sad.

"You alright?" Ron asked, walking towards her. Hermione nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thanks for being here," she said looking at all three of them.

"Of course Hermione," Arthur said, patting her shoulder lightly. They walked out of the office and down towards the main entry of the Ministry. Hermione instantly saw him, being lead away by Ministry officials. His long, leering face was pale and hollow looking, yet when his eyes met hers, a smile spread on his face. Chills travelled through her body, causing her to tear her eyes away from him.

"This must be her," she heard a male voice say. Hermione felt Ron's grip on her arm tighten as a young boy and girl-looking a bit older than the trio, stormed up to them, anger and hate in their faces.

"That was my father you sent away!" the girl screamed, her black curly hair shooting out in all different directions. Her green eyes were filled with tears; her long pale face was red and blotchy. "You filthy Mudblood!"

Guards were holding them back, trying to restrain them.

"You'll get what's coming to you," said the boy who looked almost identical to his sister. "All of you," he added, looking at Ron and Harry. Before he was fully dragged away, he spit on Hermione's shoe, causing Ron to lunge forward. He was held back just in time by Arthur and Harry.

"Get back!" a guard yelled at both Ron and the boy. Hermione stared at the scene, her eyes never leaving the young boy and girl who were currently screaming Mudblood at the top of their lungs, eyes burning into her.

"Come on," Arthur said, leading them towards the exit of the Ministry.

"If I ever see him again," Ron said, his fists clenched. Hermione looked up at him and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Ron, please. It's not that bad. They were angry and upset-their father is being sent to Azkaban for life."

"A well deserved trip if you ask me,"

"Of course it is, but that doesn't mean that they are not allowed to be upset." Hermione said rationally. "I never pictured Dolohov to have a family. He didn't seem the family type."

"Two Death Eaters in the making if you ask me," Arthur said, glaring back at the Ministry as he walked down the road with them. "Taking after their father already,"

"There will always be Death Eaters." Hermione said. "I don't think that will ever change,"

Arthur said and nodded. "I agree, unfortunately." He paused once they reached a clearing. "Ready?"

They nodded and turned on the spot, getting enveloped into the familiar feeling of darkness and tightness.

* * *

_Coming up next: Things finally start looking up. The trio share a moment and Hermione makes a decision about her future._

_A/N: Two more chapters left guys! We're almost finished! _

_Read and Review!_


	18. XVIII

_AN: Thank you for your patience and for all your reviews! They warm my heart, truly! _

_Also, I own nothing. brb crying. _

_

* * *

_

Hermione sat crossed legged on the hardwood floor in Ginny's bedroom, a copy of the Daily Prophet spread out before her. She was having a hard time focusing on the print for her friend was making quite a bit of noise as she packed her rucksack.

"It's really going to be a dreadful year." Ginny said, stacking her seventh year text books in a large pile. "After everything that's happened there, can you imagine how everyone is going to be acting?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I can't. What I _can_ imagine is the professors trying to create a normal atmosphere for the students."

"It's not as though they can pretend nothing's happened."

"Of course not," Hermione said, closing up the paper. "But it's not as though they can be depressing and sour the entire school year. How on earth would they expect the students to learn at all?"

Ginny cracked a smile and chuckled bitterly. "Well, it's not as though I'm going to be doing well on my N.E.W.T.S this year."

"What makes you say that?"

"I took little to no notes last year. I was too busy worried about you lot and everyone else. Not to mention I missed classes after Easter once the Death Eaters found out Ron was with Harry. I didn't get much studying done at Auntie Muriel's."

Hermione sighed. "Well, you can always use my sixth year notes. It's not as though I'm going to need them."

At this, Ginny's head perked up, her brown eyes leaving her books and focusing on Hermione. A small smile spread across her face, causing Hermione to arch an eyebrow and lean back a bit.

"I just had a brilliant idea," Ginny said.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you come back to Hogwarts with me to finish your seventh year? Or rather...begin your seventh year?"

Hermione let out a deep breath. It wasn't as though she hadn't ever considered the option of returning to Hogwarts-but the idea of going back without Ron and Harry, or anyone else in her grade level for that matter made her feel foolish.

"I don't know, Gin."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, leaning on her knees. "You were the smartest witch in your year! You worked your arse off for six years! Don't you want to take your N.E.W.T.S?"

"Of course I do...you know I do...it's just..."

"Do you really want it on your records that you dropped out of school and never attempted to go back?"

"No," Hermione answered lamely. "I don't."

"Exactly," Ginny paused and smiled slightly. "I know it would be hard being there without Ron and Harry-but I'll be there, and Luna. We'll get to room together which _has_ to be better than rooming with Lavender and Pavarti-"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "That's for sure," After a moment she sighed and nodded her head. "I'll think about it Gin."

"That's all I ask for. You know I'm only looking out for your education,"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course. That's why you're badgering Harry and Ron as well."

Ginny snorted. "I wouldn't waste my breath. They would never go back." She closed her rucksack and smiled again at Hermione. "Well, I think I'm going to call it an early night."

"Alright." Hermione said, standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning,"

"Yes, with your decision, I hope."

Hermione chuckled. "Good night, Ginny." The Burrow was already dark and quiet, however there was a faint sound of voices coming from somewhere, Hermione noted. This wasn't uncommon for this particular home, seeing that there was always at least half a dozen people living inside of it-however something told Hermione that she should go and see where they were coming from.

The stairs creaked beneath her feet as she made her way towards the kitchen. Once she arrived, she discovered that it was completely empty, much to her curiosity. Hermione was about to turn around and get ready for bed when a flash of red outside caught her eye. She grinned-she could recognise his hair anywhere.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered into the dark backyard of the Burrow. She heard laughter a few feet away. _Harry?_ Hermione thought as she crept closer towards the sound. She walked a few more feet before her eyes landed on them. They were sitting on the ground underneath a large tree on the Burrow's property. They were laughing-quite loudly for this time of night. However, instead of chiding them for their rudeness, Hermione smiled fondly. She missed days like this-laughing and being carefree. She couldn't help but feel a bit sad that they did not wish to include her, but she let it go, deciding to turn on her heel and leave the two friends be.

"Who's there?" she heard Harry ask. She heard them draw their wands from their pockets.

"Show yourself."

Hermione grinned and walked closer towards them. "Put your wands away boys, you're going to hurt someone." They immediately lowered their wands and looked at each other nervously. "What are you two doing out here?" It was then that Hermione heard the clang of a bottle. Ron cringed and looked at Hermione sheepishly.

"Ronald Weasley, what do you have in your pocket?"

"Absolutely nothing," Ron answered quickly.

Harry started chuckling and Hermione noticed that his eyes were slightly glazed over. She walked closer towards the pair and reached inside Ron's sweater pocket. She felt the cool glass beneath her finger tips instantly and when she pulled the object into view, she couldn't help but suppress a scowl from forming on her face. "Firewhiskey? _Firewhiskey?_"

"Yeah, so what?" Ron asked, snatching it back.

"So, you know your mum hates it when you drink this stuff." Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Which is why we're doing it behind her back." Ron answered smartly.

"Oh honestly, Ronald." Hermione scoffed. She turned on Harry who flinched when her eyes landed on him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Jeeze Hermione, stop acting like our mum. We're celebrating," Ron said, sitting back down on the ground. Harry quickly followed suit.

Hermione let her arms drop as she stared at the two of them below her. "Celebrating?"

Ron let out a sigh as he glanced at Harry. "Well...Kingsley came by today. Thought we might like to know that we qualified to start Auror training."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"It's not a definite." Ron said quickly. "I mean, we qualify to start training. That doesn't mean we'll make it into the program," he paused and patted Harry's shoulder. "Actually, we all know this one here will make it in, defeating Voldemort and all,"

"You'll make it in too if the department knows what's good for them." Harry said.

Ron smirked and looked back up at Hermione. "I know we shouldn't be drinking, but we really just wanted-" his words were cut off by Hermione flinging herself on the ground and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I knew you could do it," she whispered. "I knew it."

Ron smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione grinned and looked over at Harry. She quickly wrapped her arms around him too, embracing him tightly. "Both of you are going to be brilliant."

"Thanks," Harry said, patting her back softly. "But we do owe a lot of this to you,"

"Oh definitely," Ron agreed, giving Harry a little wink. "So, it's only fair that we invite you to celebrate with us," He pulled out three glasses from his other pocket and with a flick of his wand, the amber liquid filled them.

"I'm not drinking, Ron."

"Oh come on," Ron begged. "We start training in five days. This could be our last night to really hang out like this,"

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. She was instantly brought back to the lazy days on the Hogwarts grounds when they would study under the beech trees, walk around the lake, sit in front of the warm fire in the Gryffindor common room playing Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess...those days seemed so long ago. Now, both Ron and Harry were beginning to embark on their careers...while she...

Ron lifted the glass and Hermione hesitantly grasped it.

"Come on," Ron said again. "It's not as though we're on school grounds and you have your Prefect title to uphold. We're not in school anymore."

Hermione cracked a smile. "Actually," she began. "I've been thinking..."

"There's a shocker," Ron muttered, causing Harry to spill his drink slightly.

"I've been thinking," Hermione repeated, forcibly. "And I've decided that I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"What?" Ron asked. "Are you mental?"

"No, I'm _not_. I want to take my N.E.W.T.S. I'll never get a respectable job if I don't complete my education."

"I'm sure any place would want to hire you." Harry said. "They know who you are and what you've done,"

"Even so," Hermione pushed. "I would like to go back and finish. I worked so hard for six years...it would be a shame if I didn't complete my education."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Ron asked.

Hermione bite her lower lip and nodded. "Yes. Besides, you two will be off on adventures. School will keep me distracted so I won't be continuously worrying about you."

Ron grinned fondly at her. "You never cease to amaze me."

Hermione blushed slightly and looked down at the drink in her hand. She raised it to her nose and cringed.

"This doesn't leave the three of us, understood?" Hermione asked as though she was taking part in a sinister activity.

Harry laughed as Ron tried his hardest to keep a straight face. "Understood," they said.

They each raised their glass in the air.

"To us," Harry said. "And our futures- wherever they may bring us, we'll always make sure that we remain together."

Both Ron and Hermione smiled and tapped their glasses against Harry's. Both Harry and Ron downed their glasses like champions whereas Hermione began coughing and moaning in disgust.

"Merlin, that's _awful_," she said in a strained voice.

"You get used to it," Ron said, pouring them another glass.

"When? When I'm seeing double and vomiting in the shrubbery?"

"Around there, yeah." Harry said with a grin. "So, you'll be rooming with Ginny then, when you go back?"

Hermione nodded, sipping her drink slowly. "I imagine. There is still so much I need to do before term starts. I need to go to Diagon Alley and get my books and write to Hogwarts to tell them that I'm returning...I need to try on my robes and see if they still fit from sixth year..."

"Hermione, Hermione, calm down. You still have four days."

"Four days is hardly enough time to get myself in order, Ronald."

"Four days," Harry repeated. "So that means that we won't be seeing you until Christmas."

"I-I guess not," Hermione said, glancing at Ron who was staring down at the grass intently. "But you two would be off training now, wouldn't you? I wouldn't be seeing you anyway."

"Training does last a fair amount of time. Probably until November," Harry said looking at Ron.

"We've never been that long without seeing each other." Hermione said softly after finishing her drink and pouring herself a new glass.

Ron let out a breath and looked up. He reached over and rubbed Hermione's leg affectionately. "Hey, it's only going to be a few months. Besides, Hogsmeade was always a fairly nice place. I wouldn't mind visiting from time to time," Ron grinned and looked at Harry. "Wouldn't you?"

He was staring at the Burrow, undoubtedly thinking of the red-haired girl currently sleeping inside it. "Definitely,"

Hermione smiled at them and shook her head before downing her glass. Her head became clouded almost instantly as her throat burned uncomfortably. She looked over at Ron and chuckled giddily.

Ron smirked at Harry and nodded knowingly before turning his attention back to his giggling girlfriend. "What is it, love?"

"I was just thinking of that time you two locked me in the girl's lavatory with that troll." She erupted into hysteria, falling backwards against the tree. She covered her face with her hands as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but that was funny _how_?" Harry asked, highly amused.

"Well," Hermione said, finding her breath. "That's how we became friends. You two hated me,"

"Hate is a strong word." Ron said, laughing slightly. "I would say...we _disliked_ you."

Harry laughed loudly as Hermione smacked Ron's arm. "Like that' so much better!"

"It is! Tell her Harry!"

"It's loads better, Hermione."

"Oh sure," Hermione said. "Anyway, a troll...evidently brought us together."

"Actually, if you look at it like that, I suppose you can say Voldemort brought us together seeing that it was Quirrell who brought the troll in." said Harry, pouring himself another glass. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. "Big mistake he made on his part then, huh?" Harry concluded. "Bringing together the three people that would ultimately lead to his downfall."

"Cheers to that," Ron said before drinking his firewhisky.

"We would have been friends eventually, I reckon." Hermione said in almost a whisper. "At least I'd like to think so. I don't really like giving Voldemort all the credit here."

"Of course we would have," Ron said. "In one way or another,"

They were engulfed in silence once again; the only sound was that of the breeze rustling the leaves on the branches above their heads. Both Ron and Harry looked up, urging the other one to break the silence, but neither one of them had to for Hermione started giggling again, rocking back and forth as though she was mad.

"Alright, she's cut off," Ron said before laughing himself. Harry too was completely enamoured with Hermione's current state that he began laughing as well.

"Oh hush, Ron. I'm perfectly sober." Hermione said, reaching for the bottle in which Ron was holding high above his head. "It's actually quite good once your taste buds have gone numb."

"Trust me, Hermione. You're completely pissed right now." Ron said, taking in her flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes. "I'm proud of you, I am, but I don't want you getting sick, alright?"

Hermione sighed and lowered her arm. "I guess," She moved closer towards Ron and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad we did this. After this summer, I'm sure we could use a few nights like this."

"Well, we do have four more nights together." Ron said with a grin. "And there _is_ another bottle of firewhisky in the cupboard."

Hermione snorted. "I wasn't talking about _drinking_ Ronald-I was talking about spending time together like old times."

"That's nice too," Ron said before kissing her forehead.

"Someone's getting tired," Harry commented, looking at Hermione who was closing her eyes in a sleepy fashion.

"Will you two stop acting as though I'm a child," Hermione said. "Why don't you just carry me to bed and tuck me in while you're at it?"

"I can handle that one, mate." Ron said cheekily, causing Hermione to pick her head up off his shoulder and slap his arm. Harry laughed again and shook his head. It was the first time in almost two years that things felt almost _normal _and back to the way things were before. It was certainly a step in the right direction.

* * *

_Coming up next: The final chapter, I'm sad to say. _

_Read and review! _


	19. XIX

_A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story until the end! I really, really appreciate it. Love you all and keep an eye out for more of my stories in the future! x

* * *

_

Hermione took a deep breath as she pushed open the glass door. She smiled at them weakly before pulling off her cardigan and draping it over the visitor seat. She busied herself around the small hospital room, dusting off a few pictures and rearranging them. She flicked her wand at a few wilted flowers settled in a vase, springing them to life as though they were freshly picked. She let out a deep breath before turning her attention to the seemingly sleeping couple just a few feet from her.

"Morning," she said in a childlike voice. "It's quite lovely out today although the weather is getting progressively chillier as autumn approaches." She moved closer towards them and reached out to touch her mother's curls. Her fingers ran through them gently, the strands feeling dry and broken under her fingertips. "Mrs. Weasley took me out the other day with Ginny to buy some winter clothing since all of mine was ruined."

Hermione paused and sat on the edge of the bed. Her mother seemed to be sleeping, her eyes shut tight, and her mouth open. Her father, on the other hand, stared straight up at the ceiling with wide eyes-his mouth in a straight line. It wasn't easy seeing her parents in this state, but she knew she couldn't avoid them forever.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. It's quite hard to believe that Ron and Harry will not be attending with me but they'll be off doing their Auror business. I'm so proud of them-but it scares me half to death thinking that they can get seriously injured-but I try not to dwell on those thoughts."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have promised me that they will check up on you two daily and send me reports on how you're doing. I know...I know things won't really change, but I will never lose hope."

She glanced at the long table next to the bed and smirked at the still-muggle and moving-magical photos that lined it. Her eyes travelled to the largest photo of the bunch; her parents wedding photo. Her mother looked beautiful and elegant in a pure white gown and her father looked handsome and dapper in his suit and tie. They were smiling from ear to ear-looking happier than she had ever seen them before. And even though the photo was not magical, it still moved in a way that brought tears to Hermione's eyes. She quickly bit them back, not wanting to ruin what was to be the last time she would see her parents in a few months with tears.

"I stopped having those dreams, you know." She said casually as she stood up and walked towards the photos. "I don't know if they'll be gone forever, but they are for now. I know Ron played a huge part in that accomplishment. He's always there for me...he always was there for me, even when I was twelve years old." She turned and looked at her parents still forms. "I wish you could have gotten to know him better. He really is a remarkable man-and I know he is going to be the man I marry-but I'm getting ahead of myself, I suppose." She added with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Hermione?"

She jumped slightly and turned towards the door where Ron was standing.

"Hey," she smiled. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago." He replied, sharing her smile. He glanced at her parents and sighed softly. "Don't rush," he said. "I'll be waiting outside when you're ready."

She grinned again and nodded. He closed the door behind him gently and Hermione turned back towards her parents. "He's going to take good care of me, don't you worry." She reached inside her pocket and gripped the item inside it. "I hope you two are happy, wherever you are." She turned towards the photos and pulled the item out of her pocket. A pink-seashell. She placed it between her parents wedding photo and the picture of her and Ron sleeping at the Burrow. She grinned at the sight and walked back towards her parents. She kissed each of their cheeks and walked towards the door.

"Bye for now," she said softly before closing it behind her.

"How are they doing?" Ron asked her once she walked outside.

"They are the same," Hermione replied, wrapping her arm around waist. He reciprocated by draping his over her shoulders.

"Don't lose hope. Medicine is advancing every day."

Hermione grinned and leaned into him.

"So," he said. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"For starting classes again, yes. For going back to Hogwarts and seeing the castle again, a little. For leaving you?" She paused and looked up at him as they strolled down the street. "No,"

He nodded his head and sighed. "I know-it's going to be bloody hard. But," he paused and pulled her in closer. "I reckon we can do it. We'll write to each other daily, I'll visit every single chance I can get-hell, I'll sneak away if I have to."

"Ron," Hermione said, laughing slightly. "You'll get yourself discharged before you even begin."

He chuckled. "We can do it," he said. "Our love..." he trailed off, his ears turning bright red.

"What?" Hermione asked, a grin tugging at her lips. "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say..." he cleared his throat and looked down at her. "Our love can withstand anything. It's been doing so since we were kids."

Hermione beamed up at him, causing his ears to turn even redder.

"What?" he asked, looking away.

"Nothing," she said, still smiling. "Just wondering if I could love you any more than I do now."

He grinned and blushed, pulling her in closer. He kissed the top of her head as they continued up the street.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of mowed grass, honey and chocolate. It was a scent that she would take with her on the train tomorrow, keep with her while she was at school, and wish she smelt before she went to sleep each night. Their summer had been a difficult one, to say the least, but she knew that in the world they were living in, difficult times were a part of their daily lifestyle, as horrible as it sounded. Voldemort may have been defeated, but his followers would always be around. That was why talented young people like Harry and Ron were needed in the Auror department. They were all finding themselves-they were embarking on their futures, together and apart. Hermione knew that what she told her parents was true-she did picture herself marrying Ron in the future. The thought sent a warm feeling throughout her body-it was definitely comforting knowing that she found her person-the person that she was going to be with for the rest of her life.

She paused and smiled to herself. Now that she thought about it-she had more than one person, in the sense that her friends, Harry, Ginny-all the Weasley's actually, and many more, were always going to be a part of her for the rest of her life.

"Where do you want to go?" Ron asked.

She glanced up at him and stared at his freckled face, bright red hair and piercing eyes. She could stare at him forever, but forever just didn't seem long enough.

"Anywhere is fine," Hermione commented. "We have all the time in the world,"

**The End.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you again! I just want to say that I am planning a sequel to this story! Some of you guessed it-I kind of foreshadowed in a previous chapter that something else might be up. I really hope you enjoyed this story and even though this last chapter was short, I feel like it was needed and fine. I want to transition into the sequel without making this one seem final. _

_Read and review my lovelies! _


End file.
